A Charmed Story 1: Saving The Future Over And Over
by crazyDFFgang
Summary: What are you doing here, Wyatt? Chris’s evil brother had come to the past, too, to find Chris and make sure that no one will destroy his future empire. Is Chris able to save his family? !COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

(Note: Please have a look on our profile!)

* * *

**A Charmed Story - Part One:  
Saving The Future Over And Over Again  
Chapter 1 **

It was almost lunchtime. Chris was sitting on the sofa in the P3, enjoying the silence. He was alone there and tried to use the time to come up with a new plan on how to find a way to save Wyatt. But however hard he tried there was this one thought burned into his mind: 'What should I do?' All those secrets and lies were consuming his soul, and he wasn't sure how long he could go on like this...  
Time went by and Paige and Leo orbed in. When they noticed Chris was there, they walked over to him. "Hey there, buddy! Thinking about the next great, big evil who's gonna come after Wyatt?!" the witch-whitelighter said. She laughed...  
But Chris just looked at her. Then he said: "That's not funny... there's something I never told you"  
Leo looked at him closely, frowning. His eyes were filled with suspicion: "What? Is it about Wyatt?!"  
"No!", the voice of Chris was suddenly full of anger as he looked at the Elder coldly. "No it's not about your beloved son Wyatt!"  
Paige sat down near him. She looked into his eyes, and was suddenly worried. Something about their whitelighter was wrong, so she asked: "Tell me, what has happened?"  
Chris stared in the nothing. He chewed his lips. "I can't. I have to deal with it alone."  
But he knew Paige, knew about her curiosity, so he added: "It's about the future, I can't tell you without changing it too much." He couldn't tell her, or anyone else. He couldn't stay there any longer, with them, not being able to tell them the truth. So he looked up and said: "I have to go... a lot of work to do". With that he orbed out again thinking about what he could do to stop this mess without revealing too much...  
Paige looked bewildered at the spot where Chris had been sitting only a moment before. After a few seconds of silence she turned to her former brother-in-law: "Leo, was that Chris? I mean, THE Chris WE know?"  
Leo answered: "I think whatever he wanted to say, he'll calm down and tell us later."  
Paige didn't really believe Leo's words. She knew the Elder was trying to calm her down. But she felt that something was very wrong.  
Leo himself didn't even believe what he had just said... He had to observe Chris very closely. Every day he turned to be more and more distant, and made so many weird things... He didn't know if he should trust him or watch out.

& & & & &

It was windy up there. Chris's hair flew around. He sat at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge because it was the best place to think about everything.  
'Some day I have to tell them. I can't just dance around it anymore. Seeing my mother every day and knowing...' He stopped himself before his thoughts went too far. Every time he got to that topic, his heart skipped a few beats. He began to feel sick... Those memories were so terrible. He wished so much he could change things...  
But he couldn't, he shouldn't. He had come with the only purpose of saving Wyatt, and the rest should stay as it was. He was concentrated on these thoughts when suddenly someone hit him from behind.  
It was Paige, who had followed him.  
"What?" asked Chris. He felt like losing his mind. Why couldn't they just leave him alone for a while?  
"I was worried about you," Paige gave him 'the look'. The one, which told him always to tell everything, or she'd kick his butt.  
He sighed: "Can we go somewhere quiet?"  
Paige was surprised: "Ok. Let's go."

& & & & &

They were in a park, far from the manor. They started to walk in silence. Chris was trying to say what he needed to say, because he wasn't able to hold on anymore. And Paige would keep his secret if he asked her to, wouldn't she? He knew it was a risk to tell her, but he needed to talk about it. He couldn't stand it any longer.  
Paige broke the silence: "We should sit here."  
"Ok" was the only thing Chris could answer. He was nervous, very nervous. And Paige noticed it, so instinctively she seized his hand.  
Chris took a deep breath. And then, when he had found all the courage to start, they heard a voice behind them which made his blood freeze.  
"You shouldn't be here, it's too easy to kill you this way"...  
The two witch-whitelighters jumped back on their feet and turned around. Paige looked at the young mid-twenties man with blonde, curled hair. She felt very weird, she couldn't describe the feeling.  
Chris just looked at the man shocked. "What are you doing here?!" he asked with fear and confusion in his voice.  
"What do you think?!"  
Paige looked around in search for some weapon to orb and use against the intruder.  
Meanwhile, the newcomer half-smiled and said to Chris: "Oh, Gosh... You're so foolish and stupid... " He shook his head, as if he were disappointed.  
Paige finally found a branch with a pointed end and summoned it to her hands, prepared to attack the young man.  
The blonde man didn't even look at her. He waved his hand, and the witch-whitelighter flew through the air and hit the tree.  
Chris ran to Paige's side, checking if she was alright. She was still breathing. He looked up to the blond guy: "What the hell are you doing? Did you lose your mind?"  
The man answered with an evil smile and started to throw an energy ball in Chris's direction.  
Chris ducked and the energy ball hit the tree. He didn't know what to do, fear was taking over his mind. But his instincts told him to fight.  
He stood up, orbed Paige to a safe place and looked at the man: "Don't do this. Please! Why are you hurting Aunt Paige?" He took a deep breath, hoping that his 'friend' would leave him alone. "Why do you have to do this Wyatt?"  
Wyatt looked at Chris smiling. "Don't you know?" he said. "Now all the future has changed. I managed to get here before you could make me 'good'. I don't want to be 'good', Chris. And that's why I need to kill her. When Aunt Paige dies, the future will become the same. If the power of three is broken, everything will be fine again."  
"You can't kill her! You love her, just as much as I do!! How can you be so cold?!" Chris had to hold back his tears. 'I have to warn mum!' he thought then. He threw a high-voltage energy ball at Wyatt, who had to jump behind a tree, and orbed out to the manor.  
"Mom!! MOM!! PIPER!! Where are you?!" he cried out loud.

& & & & &

Piper was cooking in the kitchen, when Leo entered. "Have you seen Chris?" he asked.  
She turned her head to face him. He seemed to be very worried. "No," she answered, "something happened?"  
"Well," Leo said, "I met him at the P3, and his behavior was very strange. Paige told me she'd try to talk to him. Have you see her?"  
Piper looked at her husband. "No I haven't h...", she stopped. The witch heard Chris screaming in the dining room. Something that sounded like...  
"Mom?! What the hell is going on?" she looked at Leo, confused and surprised. But he didn't understand either.  
"Chris, we're in the kitchen! Who are you screaming for?! Mom?!"  
Chris came in. "No time to explain! Paige..."  
"What the hell... ?" Piper continued, frowning. But then, she stopped at Paige's sight: "Oh God, what has happened?"  
"It doesn't matter... " Chris said with tears in his eyes, "Just heal her, Leo, please, hurry... " Leo started to heal Paige and after a few seconds, it was done.  
Paige opened her eyes and looked at Chris: "Who was that blond guy, Chris?" It was the first thing that she could think about.  
Chris looked to the floor before he orbed out saying: "I have to go"...  
"Oh, God! I'll never understand this guy! But the next time he appears, he'll have to tell us everything... I'm fed up with so many mysteries... and, did you hear? He said mom! He was calling his mother!" Piper said.  
Leo nodded: "I'm going after him. This seems to be worse than we thought, and Chris might be the key of all our problems... I'll make him speak. Paige, tell your sister everything, all that you can remember. I'll come back with him as soon as I can... and watch out!" Then he followed Chris.  
Piper helped her sister up. "What happened?! What blond guy?"  
Paige sighed: "Chris was finally talking to me, well it seems like he wanted to open up. Then suddenly this young man came in...He seems to know Chris. From the future I mean. He threw me against a tree and I fainted, I guess. Next thing I remember is waking up and looking into Chris's scared eyes.."  
Piper frowned. "You think he wants to kill Chris like Bianca wanted to, or better had to?!"  
Paige rubbed her neck. "Ouch... I don't know, I just have a very strange feeling about all this."  
"I hope Leo can find something out." Piper sighed.

& & & & &

Leo sensed Chris at the Golden Gate Bridge and orbed there. Chris jumped when Leo appeared next to him. He was still scared and confused about the fact that Wyatt had come to the past.  
"Would you mind telling me what all that was about?" Leo said without hesitation, giving Chris a scolding look.  
"Fine! I'll tell you just because I need to get this out of my chest!" Chris said fighting his tears back, he knew the moment had come to tell the truth and yet something was holding him back. But he needed to say it... to say it now.  
When Chris was ready to talk, Leo heard a voice behind Chris. "You're not gonna tell anything."  
And before Leo or Chris could do something, Wyatt appeared and used his telekinetic power to hold the witch-whitelighter by his neck, and then threw a huge energy ball at him. Chris fell on one of the bars of the bridge unconscious.  
Leo startled, and kept still, unable to react. "Chris!" he exclaimed! But the guy, the blond guy that had attacked him before, grasped Chris's arm, mumbled a few words and disappeared with him before Leo could do anything else.

& & & & &

When Chris opened his eyes he found himself sitting in a cage. He tried to orb, but he couldn't get out. He tried to do it again, but he was just thrown back by an invisible force.  
"You can't do it," Chris noticed Wyatt standing in the shadows, "you can't get out of this cage".  
The blond man came nearer to the cage smiling, but his smile was sad. "If you were someone else," he murmured.  
A sword was lifted into the air and flew towards Chris; it stopped an inch away from his head, and then fell down.  
"I can't, I can't kill my brother," Wyatt said.  
"'Really?" Chris asked, trembling of fear and anger. "Really, you can't? That must not be very difficult for you... You already killed lots of people... Come on, try! Anyway, you're going to keep me imprisoned all my life!"  
Wyatt looked sad at Chris: "I don't want to hurt you! I love you, you know that. Why are you still stuck with the good versus evil morals?! Why can't you rule by my side?"  
"You know I will never do that. You're hurting people, killing them!"  
"Just because I have to!"  
Chris sighed. He couldn't orb out and was the prisoner of his brother, who could kill him easily. No one would mind, if he took the sword, which was lying in front of him...'I can't! I have to find a way to stop and save him,' he said to himself. However, he thought it over again... Damn it! Chris tried to catch the sword telekinetically, but suddenly a strong pressure on his neck prevented him from breathing.  
"Bad idea, little brother," Wyatt said as if he were talking to a 5-year-old. He raised the sword himself, and used it to cut Chris's skin slowly, painfully. The young man wanted to cry in agony, but the lack of air cut his voice off.  
After a while, Wyatt let go off him. "You shouldn't have done it, you know little brother."  
Chris tried to catch his breath again. He was wounded; his arms and legs were covered all over with little cuts. He could feel that his legs were shaking. He could taste the blood coming out of his wounded lip. "They'll find me..." he barely could speak.  
Wyatt was laughing. "No, they won't. I made Dad think that I had killed you..."

& & & & &

At the same time, Phoebe had just arrived at the manor. With her mouth open, the empath was looking at her sisters, when they finished telling her what had happened while she was at work. Then, they heard someone orbing into the dining room.  
They immediately went over to find Leo, looking like a mess. "Chris is dead," he mumbled as he sat down.  
The sisters startled at his words. ''What?? Dead?? It can't be...'' Phoebe said. Paige felt that her eyes started to well up in tears.  
''Are you sure Leo?" Piper asked shocked. "I mean... How? What happened?"  
"Well... " Leo was thinking, thinking as hard as he could actually. But he couldn't answer that question. He would have sworn Chris was dead, he knew that he was... But how did he know that, if he couldn't tell how it had happened? He just didn't remember...  
"Leo... " Phoebe said, touching his arm. Suddenly she was thrown into a vision of what had just happened with Leo and Chris.  
"What have you seen?" Leo asked suspiciously, when her eyes focused on him again.  
"The blond guy," Phoebe murmured, "he took Chris away."  
"The blond guy?" Leo asked, he couldn't remember him, because of Wyatt's magic.  
"He looks familiar" Phoebe said "as if I've seen him before..."  
"Then... Chris isn't dead? And who might that guy be? Oh God, I don't remember anything, my memory is failing me!" Leo exclaimed, confused.  
"Don't you even know where he took him?" Piper asked, frowning.  
Leo shook his head: "I know nothing about that!"  
"Ok, let's scry for him," Phoebe suggested.

& & & & &

Meanwhile, in the cave, Chris was still pondering to take the sword again. Somehow he felt that it would be his only chance.  
"Oh come on! Are you trying to get my sword?! You know that Excalibur is just meant for me." Wyatt looked at Chris in despise.  
"I..I can try..." Chris was hardly breathing, because Wyatt had grabbed him telekinetically by his neck again. Every single bone was hurting. He couldn't stand it any longer. He was fighting against the blackness and nothingness that was slowly surrounding him. He used all his willpower to stay conscious, but finally he lost the fight...

& & & & &

"I can't find him." Phoebe put the pendulum down. "Something is blocking our scrying."  
"Leo! Come on, remember!" Piper was losing her patience. "He's our whitelighter. He gets often in trouble for us, I know, But this time I have a feeling...and not a good one!"  
"I'm trying! Ok?! Don't you think I want him back too?!" Leo looked desperate.  
"Wow. Didn't know that you liked him so much..." Paige muttered.  
"I'm sorry, honey... come here." Piper opened her arms and hugged Leo.  
The Elder hugged her back, finding comfort in her arms. Then suddenly he had a vision.  
Piper noticed Leo had turned tense. "What happens, Leo, are you ok?" she asked looking in his eyes.  
Leo kept silent for a minute, terrified. That was the first time he had had a vision, and it couldn't be good... He shouldn't have visions, why was he having one? He closed his eyes, and dried the sweat from his forehead: "I think... I've seen Chris. He's in a cage... He's unconscious or... "  
"Don't say that," Phoebe exclaimed "he must have fainted, we still have time, we have to. Just try to remember if the blond guy said where he was going, or if he gave any clues about it..." Leo nodded, nervously.

& & & & &

Wyatt had stopped exerting pressure on Chris's neck, and had approached the cage. He shook his head with resignation. "If you had just obeyed me and behaved as the good little brother you should have been... " he muttered.  
"Wyatt.. we had that conversation thousands of times..." Chris had been about to pass out, but he got over once he started to breathe again, heavily. "We never find a compromise..."  
Wyatt looked at him, knowing what he would say next.  
"Just do it." Chris's voice was tired. Tired of the fights, tired of the whole evil-Wyatt-thing. He, Chris Perry Halliwell, the guy who risked everything to come back and save the future; he, the man, who was always believing in his strength and in good; he, the man as stubborn as no one else; he was giving up.  
Wyatt clenched his jaw really mad at him. "That's what you want then?? That's what you'll have!" he yelled, throwing Excalibur telekinetically in Chris's direction.  
But when its point was dangerously heading his throat, Wyatt moved his wrist and the sword just passed by Chris, touching and cutting his arm, and making him give a cry of pain.

& & & & &

At the same time, Leo felt the pain on his arm, too, and fell on the floor, moaning.  
"Honey, what's that? What's happening?" Piper asked, running to him again.  
"Chris is hurt... we have to find him... now!" he answered, grimacing.  
"I got him!" Phoebe said at that very moment. "I found them!!"  
"What?! How!?" Piper looked at her in disbelief.  
"I thought scrying didn't work," Paige added.  
Phoebe closed her eyes. She saw the scene again. "Premonition," she just said. She saw Excalibur flying towards Chris and then missing him. "They are in a lair in the underworld...I've seen it and I know that place."  
Piper started to get impatient. "And?!"  
Phoebe was frowning. "I know where it is! Do you remember the lair of that demon who sent us to the world of our desires?! Who created the vortex? That's where Chris is!"  
Piper grabbed Leo's arm. "Hurry!"

& & & & &

Chris raised his eyes in pain, but getting all the strength he could gather, he said to Wyatt: "So much power, but you're still a coward... You cannot even kill me, can you? " His voice trembled a little bit, but was determined.  
Wyatt smirked, opened the cage and went a little closer to him: "Oh, don't try me, little brother. I can, actually... But I wanna see you suffer first."  
Suddenly, Leo and the rest of the family appeared in front of them.  
"Chris!" Piper screamed shocked as she saw the blond man waving his hands and throwing Chris through the air. They heard a harsh sound when one of Chris's arms broke. He screamed in pain.  
Wyatt looked at them. "What?!" he was surprised.  
"Leo! Get Chris out of here!" Paige jogged Leo, who was staring at the scene. The Elder orbed next to Chris, grabbed his hands and orbed out.  
"NO!!" Wyatt screamed angrily. He tried to stop Leo but it was too late.  
The sisters stood in front of Wyatt, not knowing who he was or what they should do. They had just rushed in to save Chris without any big plan... And now they started to thing that this maybe had been a bad idea.  
Wyatt, meanwhile, turned around slowly.

& & & & &

Leo just finished appearing with Chris in the attic and put his hands over Chris to heal him. He was lying down on the old couch, he was feeling so much pain that all he wished was letting Leo heal him and get some rest, but he couldn't.  
So he took Leo's hands with the arm that still worked and said: "Please, you have to help them!"  
"I'll heal you first!"  
"No Leo, you don't know him. He's gonna hurt them. You can't let that happen, even if I'd die before you get back... Believe me, I can take the pain until then. But believe me, all my attempts to save your son will be useless if he hurts one of them."  
When Leo heard that and looked in Chris's eyes, right that moment he knew Chris wasn't evil; he was telling the truth and for the first time Leo really believed him.  
"Just a second, I'll heal you and you can come with me," he said. Chris was too tired to keep arguing, so he just nodded...

& & & & &

Meanwhile, in the cave, Wyatt was staring at the girls fiercely, trying to control his anger. He couldn't... he shouldn't hurt them; that would change so many things, too many actually!! He just had to calm down, and convince the sisters that Chris was evil, and was there to kill him. Yeah that was actually a great idea that could solve all his problems at once.  
The girls stepped back, as they saw his look: "W-w-what do we do now?" Phoebe said, standing alert for any attack.  
Paige took their hands, considering if they should orb and plan something consistent, but something was holding her back.

& & & & &

At the same time, Leo had finished the healing. "Do you feel better now?" he asked concerned, helping Chris to an upright position.  
Chris nodded, surprised at his worried countenance: "But let's go now, we've lost too much time here. He wants me and he'll have me, you just take the girls, ok?"  
Leo wanted Chris to stay, because he still didn't know who this guy was and what he wanted from the Charmed Ones' whitelighter. 'A little bit later and he would have killed Chris,' Leo thought concerned.  
The green-eyed man had a hunch of what his father was thinking and orbed into the lair, knowing that Leo would follow him.

& & & & &

"I'm sorry girls. I don't want to hurt you. I'm only here for Chris! He's evil!" Wyatt began to coax the three women. "Mom."  
He looked at Piper, who widened her eyes. 'What did he say?'  
"Yeah. It's me Wyatt! And I'm not evil at all!" he stepped forward. "Aunt Phoebe...Chris wants to hurt me, to hurt us. He's evil."  
Paige was the first who could speak again. "You're Wyatt. My little nephew?!" 'Explains the strange feeling I had the first time I saw him.' she thought.  
"Yes, I am..." Wyatt said, trying to keep his sweet tone: "I'm sorry if I hurt you before... But I can't let Chris walking around my baby-self anymore! He'll find a way to kill me, since he's not able to kill me in the future... " He made a short break, looking at the sisters. "I'm too powerful for him!" he added then in a desperate voice.  
"Oh, God... My little baby..." Piper muttered, approaching him and caressing his face. "I knew that bastard was evil after all. I don't know how I could feel pity for him! But believe me, he'll not get to you!" she said, with contempt in her voice.  
Wyatt smirked. His plan was working better than he would have dreamt of.  
At that very moment, the young whitelighter orbed in, followed by Leo, who had immediately orbed away from the manor when Chris disappeared.  
When Piper saw Chris she didn't think about anything else, she just tried to blow him up. But her emotions were out of control. She just got to hurt Chris's left shoulder. He fell to the floor in a sitting position.  
Chris just thought: 'Great, the one that wasn't hurt yet'. He looked up at Piper and for a moment he just couldn't talk or move, because his mommy had just tried to kill him.  
It was Leo who came for Chris this time: "Piper what are you doing? Why have you tried to kill him?"  
"Get out of the way Leo, I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch. He's trying to kill our baby"  
"What?" Both the Elder and the whitelighter exclaimed at the same time.  
"Yes daddy, he's trying to kill me." Wyatt said and looked at Leo with the most innocent eyes he was able to fake.  
"Piper?!" Paige was confused. "What are you doing?!" She didn't feel good. 'Something's wrong here...' she thought. 'The man...Wyatt tried to kill me. I know it.' She was trying to figure out who she should trust, the man...Wyatt or Chris.  
"No! Leo, Please." Chris said while standing up, covering his aching shoulder. "Let me explain. You know that I'm not evil. I'm here to save Wyatt. To SAVE him!" He raised his hands towards Wyatt.  
Leo didn't know who to trust. Truth is, he hadn't believed Chris until some minutes before and he didn't know the man who was pretending to be his son.  
"What?!"  
"Yeah. He was right about that, he's your son, but he's evil! I'm here to save him from being turned evil!" Chris yelled desperate.  
"Stop, Stop, STOP!!" All faces turned to Phoebe. "Gosh! These feelings are killing me!" She gasped for breath.  
Piper held her and mumbled: "We have to figure this out in another way..."  
Chris was looking at Wyatt. It was hopeless. He had no chance to prove that he was the one who was telling the truth.  
Wyatt was staring at Chris. He needed to get Phoebe on his side. But how? How should he do that with all his anger about his little brother? If Phoebe tried to use her senses, she would find out the truth. He had to prevent this from taking place... quickly.  
Phoebe, meanwhile, was very confused and not able to form a clear thought. All the anger and hatred in her head...who was this from?! Chris? Wyatt?! Piper? She tried to channel the feelings but there was so much. Way too much. She collapsed and her sisters prevented her from falling on the floor.  
Paige, who still wasn't sure about Wyatt and had a feeling that Chris was sort of good, said: "We're going home. Now. Leo, orb them into the attic."  
Wyatt, who didn't know how to persuade them, orbed voluntarily, alone, to show his good intentions.

& & & & &

Paige grabbed the hands of her siblings and orbed into the living room. Then she orbed up to the attic, where three confused men were standing, looking at each other in suspicion.  
Before anyone could say anything she screamed: "Crystals!" Her hands waved over to Chris and Wyatt. "Circle." The two men were too surprised to do something.  
"Way much better. Leo, let's go down, we have to talk," she said with a smirk. They left the brothers alone, each one in his cage.  
"Brilliant" Wyatt said and looked at his brother very evilly as soon as he was sure his father and aunt couldn't hear him anymore.  
Chris smiled: "It's not perfect but it's better than letting you go and kill our whole family."  
"Oh, that's not fair," Wyatt answered, "I just want to put everything back into the way it should be."  
"The way it should be?" Chris screamed. "You only want to kill Paige and then kill Phoebe and then at last you will kill mom. Only that you can go back to your little crazy gory empire."  
"It's also yours, little brother," Wyatt answered smiling.  
"Never!" Chris said quietly but with a lot of strength in his voice. "I'm here because the young version of you should never become you. I will change that, I swear I'll do that even if it costs my life!"  
Wyatt smirked evilly: "Oh... That's so cute, little brother, when you speak that way about saving me, and saving the world! But you forgot to ask me if I wanted to be saved!!" He finished the speech in a very angry tone, losing the control of his own powers.  
Suddenly, there was some kind of explosion inside the forcefield that kept Wyatt, and both brothers were freed...  
But when Chris got over, he saw the figure of his brother lying down, unconscious.

& & & & &

Meanwhile, the family was arguing about the events downstairs.  
"Leo, you know Chris killed a Valkiry, and sent you to Valhalla, and made deals with demons!! The hell with this!! You knew and know he's evil!! We three were blind but now it's clear for me, he wants to kill my little baby!" Piper said.  
Paige shook her head, unbelieving. She had seen a weird look in Wyatt's eyes... He had really tried to kill them, but Chris... Chris had had a lot of time, and he had never hurt the little boy, or the family.  
"No." Paige said calm but determined. "Chris is good. He had so much time to do something... Why has he stayed with us this long?!"  
"To kill us," an angry Piper said, not believing that Paige took his side. 'She of all people...Phoebe ok, she was the closest with Chris but Paige?!'  
"No. He could have let the demons do that but he helped all the time! He saved us many times, just like we saved him. He's good; at least we should trust him."  
Leo listened to the conversation thinking about the look in Chris's eyes when he healed him. He had seen the pain and the fear, fear for the sisters' lives. "I think that too," he said "I think he has good motives at least, I really think he wants to save us."  
"What?! You too, Leo?! This can't be happening. Phoebe?" The eldest turned to her sister, who was lying on the couch.  
"I don't know. I channelled so many intense feelings. Could have been from you, Wyatt or Chris. I don't know," she said nearly crying. All four stood there, not knowing how to go on.  
Suddenly they heard Chris screaming: "Leo! LEO!"

& & & & &

The sisters and Leo ran upstairs and found an unconscious Wyatt covered in blood and a psyched Chris.  
"What happened?!" Paige asked confused.  
"Heal him...please." Chris was losing his nerves. This whole day was too much for him to bear. The feelings, the hurting, physically and mentally, all the pressure to keep his secret and to save his brother. Some tears fell from his broken eyes.  
"Heal my brother," he whispered before he dropped on the floor unconscious.

* * *

_(Chapter 1 written by julia, Cassi, Kaz, Dark Angel, Belén, Chrissy.W.x and drewsgirl645)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Charmed Story - Part One:  
Saving The Future Over And Over Again  
Chapter 2 **

"W...W...What?" Phoebe said. But the other didn't notice her.  
Paige was looking at Chris lying there unconscious like... like his brother? She couldn't believe it. Leo was paralyzed 'How could that be?' he thought.  
"Come on Leo!" Piper screamed. She was running to Wyatt as soon as they arrived. She didn't hear anything of what Chris had said.  
Leo went over to her and... stopped.  
"Leo, you have to help him," Piper said.  
"Paige, the crystals, get them ready," Leo said.  
"What? Why?" Piper asked.  
"Later," he answered. Meanwhile, Phoebe was taking care of Chris, whose shoulder was still wounded since the moment Piper had tried to blow him up.  
As soon as Paige was ready, Leo healed Wyatt, and the magical cage was reinstalled.  
"I'll orb me and Chris down," Paige said. Leo nodded.  
"What? You put our son back to the cage and the one who wants to kill Wyatt, you bring down to us? What's going on with you?" Piper screamed very angry.  
"Piper, for God's sake! Didn't you see Chris begging us to save Wyatt? Didn't you see how badly he was beaten by our precious son?" exclaimed Leo, angry.  
Piper tried to say something, a little bit shocked by his reaction: "You're getting crazy, Leo..."  
But she was interrupted: "And didn't you hear what he said?" Leo turned around to her sister. "Didn't you hear that, Phoebe?" he asked, more insecure than before. What if he was wrong?  
But Phoebe nodded very slowly: "Piper... Chris said they're brothers. I could hear that clearly."  
Piper opened her mouth to answer, but couldn't. She was wordless. That couldn't be true...

& & & & &

Downstairs, Chris woke up slowly, but when he realized he was in the lounge, he sat up quickly, and muttered: "Wyatt."  
At the same time he tried to orb, but Paige's hand held him down firmly. "Ok, Chris. You said something up there that I'd like to listen to again... And don't worry. Leo is healing him. After all he did... " she added a little resented.  
Chris was looking at her very feeble. But he said nothing.  
"Chris, please..." Paige said encouraging.  
Chris was looking away. He wasn't able to stand her look any longer.  
"Was that true, what you've said upstairs? Are you my... my nephew?" Paige asked still not really believing it.  
A tear ran over Chris's face. Then he nodded softly.  
Paige embraced him. She didn't know anything else she could do. But that was enough. Chris needed that. He needed to be close to his relatives, to his family. He began to feel better.  
"But... Why didn't you tell us this before?" Paige asked.  
"I couldn't... It could change the future... but now..."  
Suddenly there were steps on the stairs. The others entered the living room. Piper in front of them was looking at Chris without any emotion in her face.  
"O.k. I want an explanation... now!" she said, and her voice was not really friendly.  
Chris stared at her startled. He had still the injure she had caused him on his shoulder, and it hurt, but it hurt even more the fact that she looked at him with so much hatred... Besides, by now she should know the truth...  
"Mom.. " he murmured with a soft voice.  
"Don't call me like that!" she said. "Not at least until you clarify all this. I can't believe that. I'm sure you were lying again... You cannot be my son, because I'm not pregnant and I'm not with Leo anymore! " she really doubted her own words, but she was afraid of the truth. Moreover, she couldn't bear the image of her little baby in his adult version trapped in that cage. She couldn't believe that he was evil... Not her child.  
But Chris... She hadn't had the opportunity of seeing him as a baby. He might still be lying...  
"Piper!" exclaimed Leo, shocked by her cruelty.  
"I'm sorry I lied to you, but I can't do this right now!" Chris just looked at them and orbed out.  
Piper was so mad at him that she yelled "Chris, I'm gonna blow you up a little each day."  
"Piper stop. Chris is our son!"  
"No he's not Leo. He's lying."  
"I don't know if he's lying but there he were in so much pain. I never felt so much pain in one person, Piper." Phoebe said from the corner where she was since they came downstairs.  
"We have to find him first. Then we'll talk and decide about Chris." Paige said looking at them. "He's still wounded, and he'd never hurt us. We should at least give him a chance."

& & & & &

Meanwhile, Chris orbed close to the Golden Gate Bridge, he knew Leo would search for him there, so he wasn't too close, so that Leo wouldn't see him.  
Chris was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize it was cold and raining, and the wound in his shoulder was bleeding a lot now.  
A lot time had passed when Chris heard his aunt Phoebe calling him and her voice was so full of fear that he decided to go back.

& & & & &

Chris orbed into the kitchen of the witches. But when he arrived, it was more like hell's kitchen. Everything was mixed up as if a bomb had exploded there.  
Chris took a look around while he called out for his aunt.  
"Chris... here," Phoebe said fearful.  
He went around the table and then he realized her sitting in the doorway on the floor. She held Paige in her arms. She was unconscious... she was wounded.  
"Oh my god, what happened here?" Chris asked while he got next to them. Within a second he had forgotten all his own pain.  
Phoebe was only crying.  
Chris felt Paige's pulse. She was alive. "We have to call Leo, he..."  
"Chris, wait..." Phoebe said and put her hand on his arm, "Wyatt has taken him... and Piper..."  
"No! No! No! that can't be!" Chris was shaking so much now, and it wasn't 'cause he was all wet. It was because of the fear of what Wyatt could do with his parents.  
"Chris, we can't give up now. We need to help Paige and your parents"  
Chris nodded and said "I'll be right back! I'm gonna find a whitelighter that can heal her."

& & & & &

At the same time in the Underworld, Leo was looking at his son, still confused, still not understanding all that.  
"Get away! You can't hurt your mother."  
"Oh dad! You couldn't be more wrong! The funny thing is in the future you were the last one that saw the truth. You kept saying to everybody that I was good. That I didn't do those things."  
"You are good Wyatt!" Piper couldn't stop herself.  
"There is no good or evil, mommy. It's all about power, as simple as that. But enough talking. Where is Chris? This has to get a end!"

& & & & &

At first Chris was too shocked to think where to go; but once he calmed down he realized what the cruel reality was like. Wyatt wasn't stupid! He had probably used the spell he used to cast on Chris himself when he hurt him in the future. That meant Paige couldn't be healed by any whitelighter, just by Wyatt himself... Because, Chris was sure, Wyatt was trying to trade him for Piper, Leo, and Paige. Thus, he closed his eyes, sensed his brother, and after taking a deep breath he orbed straight to the place where Wyatt kept their parents as prisoners.

& & & & &

Piper was still shocked by her son's words... She shook her head almost without noticing it. It wasn't possible. What if he wasn't the true Wyatt? What if he was a demon that had adopted his form? After the attack, she started to feel really sorry about Chris, although she was still reluctant to accept the idea that he was her son.  
"You leave him alone, Wyatt!" said Leo clenching his fits.  
Wyatt laughed at his words. "It is him that doesn't leave me alone... daddy." he added in a sarcastic tone.  
At that very moment, Chris orbed into the middle of the cave, but everything was too dark for him, and at first he wasn't able to see absolutely anything. He just heard the heavy steps of Wyatt, something he had come to dread a lot.  
"Welcome, little brother... It was high time! "  
"Wyatt, let Piper and Leo go and heal Paige."  
"You think you can boss me around, brother. You forgot who is the powerful one here," and with that, Wyatt made his move to choke Chris.  
"I do whatever you want. Just don't hurt them!" Chris was trying hard to say this, since he wasn't able to breathe almost anything anymore.  
Wyatt's smile was large and evil now. That was when Piper realized that for worst that sounded, Wyatt was evil and he would do whatever it took to get Chris.  
She yelled: "Wyatt Mathew Halliwell. What do you think you're doing?"  
Wyatt softened his fist, and looked at his mother, feigning surprise. "Oh, mom... I'm just doing what you failed to do before! I'm killing the evil son! The one that came to kill a baby!" he said, in a sarcastic tone, knowing that by then, everyone had realized the truth.  
With a quick movement of his hand, he made Chris fly towards him, and fall on his knees in front of his feet. "Dear mom... I came only for Chris... Just go home!" That wasn't true, since his first idea was to kill Paige, too. But now, he had thought that if his memories hadn't changed that much, if he was still evil, then he only needed to keep that this way... And he would, if he killed Chris.  
"You'll make us both happy! If you don't leave me alone, I won't be able to stick to my part of the deal! I already healed Paige... Just go, and don't make me kill all of you!"  
Chris was struggling to breathe and stand up, but his brother's powers were too strong for him to fight on.  
"Leo," Piper said, "orb home and see what's up with Paige.  
"But..."  
"Do it!" she ordered  
Leo orbed out.  
"You don't believe me," Wyatt detected.  
"No, I don't... and I still don't believe that you are evil, I can't... What happened to you?"  
Wyatt was smiling, then he slammed Chris trough the cave.  
His little brother crashed against the wall. Chris felt like every bone had been broken. He was too much hurt, he couldn't defend himself against him.  
"What happened to you?" Piper asked again.  
"I realized the truth."  
"And what is it?"  
"Well mommy there is no good or evil. It's all about power. And you should be proud of your little angel cause I'm the most powerful witch of history. I have all the world in my hands except my little brother over there."  
With that Wyatt turned his attention to Chris, who was trying to focus and say something.  
He just whispered: "Go, Piper." Then Wyatt took all his oxygen.  
"Wyatt, stop! You don't love your own brother?"  
"Yes I do mommy," Wyatt showed the most innocent face he could, "but he crossed me to many times and this last betrayal was too much, do you have any idea how many good demons he cost me?"  
Wyatt smiled. He continued since he wasn't expecting a answer. "Too many, mommy. I tried to make him learn, but he just couldn't, he was so stuck in this good versus evil morality."  
Piper looked at Chris on the floor, there was blood all over him and he was unconscious, she didn't know if he was still breathing and now her heart was totally broken, the only thing she could think about was how that cute baby could kill his own brother and worst, how could she had been so mean with her own son? Piper didn't know what to do...

& & & & &

At the same time Leo reached the two other sisters. "Are you o.k.?" he asked, when he found Paige already sitting on a chair.  
She nodded: "Where is Piper?"  
"And where is Chris?" Phoebe asked.  
"They are with Wyatt," Leo answered with a sad voice.  
"What? You left them alone?" Phoebe yelled.  
Paige raised from the chair: "We have to do something!"  
"Yes, but what?" Leo asked. He felt hopeless about all that, about knowing his one son becoming evil and trying to kill his other son... the other son he didn't have yet... at that moment... It was all a bit too much... But they had to do something.  
"Orb us to them," Phoebe ordered.  
"And then?" Paige asked.  
Phoebe hunched her shoulders: "We improvise... as always."

& & & & &

Meanwhile in the cave, Piper was still trying to talk to Wyatt. She was trying to gain some time... some time till she had an idea about how to save them all.  
"Please, Wyatt, you..."  
"STOP!" he screamed, throwing a ball of fire next to Piper.  
Startled, she shut up.  
"I have enough of this," Wyatt said and walked over to Chris, who was still lying there on the ground without any sign of being alive.  
Wyatt was looking down to him. "And I have enough of you," he whispered with anger.  
He wanted to throw another ball of fire and kill Chris finally.  
"NO!" Piper screamed.  
In this moment the others orbed in.  
Piper, without thinking any longer, blew up the rock close to Wyatt.  
Since he wasn't expecting anything like that, he got a little distracted.  
That was when Leo, who was just finishing to orb, ran and orbed Chris away.  
When Paige saw that, she did the same with her sisters.

& & & & &

But when they got home there were no signal of Chris or Leo. "What the hell..?" exclaimed Phoebe, when noticing that they hadn't orbed home.  
"Hey, they may be in the magic school, what if we take a glance there? " suggested Paige, confused.  
Piper shook her head with her face streaming down with tears. "They won't be there... Oh, God, I've just lost both of my sons, and my husband... Just because I was so stupid not to listen to my little baby! And so blind!" she said, sobbing.  
Phoebe hugged her sister tenderly: "Hey, sweety, Wyatt is ok, right? And we'll find Leo and Chris... "  
Piper shook her head again, as she saw Paige orbing to the magic school.  
"No... Wyatt is not ok. He's evil, and he'll come and kill us all for his own sake. And Chris... I saw him. He was dead, he couldn't survive, I know that!" she yelled, in so much pain.  
Phoebe didn't answer. Chris was really in a bad state, and the fact that they couldn't find them now gave her a bad feeling.  
"I'll scry for Leo, ok?" she said, instead, "we'll find them... "  
At that moment, blue orbs filled the room. It was Paige...  
"They are not in the magic school... And no whitelighter or Elder there can sense Chris or Leo..." she announced, white as the snow. "They say... they say they must have gone to another plane. That, if they're still... "  
"Shut up!" cried Piper, falling sad on the sofa, unable to hear what her sister was going to say. "Don't say that, Paige. I don't want to hear that. We'll find them, and Wyatt, and we'll save them all, at all costs!"

& & & & &

When Wyatt realized that Chris, his parents and aunts had gone, he closed his eyes and tried to sense Chris. But he couldn't, so he thought that maybe Chris was dead; but he wanted to know for sure so he shimmered to the manor, just to find Piper crying on the couch, Phoebe trying to scry and Paige looking in the book.

& & & & &

Meanwhile Leo was trying to heal Chris. He was still alive, but very bad hurt.  
"It's too much," he said exhausted.  
He sat down besides his son, hiding his face in his hands and cried: "What shall I do... I don't know what to do."  
"Dad?" Chris whispered suddenly.  
Leo looked up: "I'm here son, I'm here."  
Chris was pale like a sheet of paper: "H... help them... please..."  
"I wish I could son, and I wish I could help you. But I don't know where we are."  
Chris turned his face racked with pain, and looked at his father.  
"I don't know what happened, or where we are. But I know that you're still alive and I will do anything I can to help you," he said still crying and fondled softly his cheek. "Everything will be alright."  
But Chris lost consciousness again.  
Leo took a deep breath and tried to control himself. He looked around: It was a gray cold place, similar to the real world, but without life.  
"Help!" cried Leo "I need help!"  
He was so desperate! He stroke his son's hair and closed his eyes wishing it was all a bad dream. He needed an opportunity with his new-found son, he wanted to get to know him and love him, but he was dying and he could do nothing for him.  
"Nice to see you again, Leo" said a voice at his back. A very well-known voice, one he thought he'd never hear again.

_

* * *

(Chapter 2 written by Chrissy.W.x, Belén, Cassi and julia) _


	3. Chapter 3

﻿**A Charmed Story - Part One:  
Saving The Future Over And Over Again  
Chapter 3**

Leo turned to face the not-so-stranger. "This cannot be true..." he muttered.  
He placed himself between Chris and the man, as if he tried to protect his son.  
The intruder half-smiled: "I'm also happy to see you again... and... my nephew! He doesn't look fine... " he said frowning.  
"He's not your nephew, Cole!" Leo answered to the elegant tall dark-haired man. "I don't know how come you're here, but don't dare to get near us!"  
Cole was taken aback by his heated tone, and was hurt by his words, but quickly he composed himself and continued talking: "It's you that are in the wrong place. This is the damned ghostly plane where I'm supposed to wander for the whole eternity, so what the hell are you doing here? "

& & & & &

"What do you think you're doing here, you son of... " started to yell a very furious Paige.  
"Paige!" cried Phoebe, "he's Piper's son, don't forget it!"  
Wyatt smirked, and walked to his mother, ignoring his aunts.  
"Wyatt. Where's Chris and your father?" she asked.  
"Don't you know? I thought they were here, but looking around I imagine that if my brother would be alive he'd be here by now trying to piss me off again."  
"What do you mean? You think he's dead?"  
"Sure aunt Phoebe. I can't sense him anywhere, even in the Underworld. I thought you had hidden him, but he'll never allow you to get hurt to protect him so I guess my work here is done."  
Wyatt started to orb, but Paige was so furious that she couldn't help yelling: "Crystals! Around Wyatt!" The boy didn't have time to escape. He crashed himself against the forcefield and groaned.  
Paige approached him: "You're not going anyway, young man. You came and messed all this up, and now you're going to help us find them. Because even if Chris is dead, Leo isn't, and I bet that he has not let him die, so..."  
"Yes!" intervened Phoebe, feeling better, and very angry at her nephew, "and look at you mother, you made her suffer a lot! We're going to have a looong talk before we send you back to the future."  
"You don't know what you're doing... aunties," said Wyatt in a threatening tone, "I escaped before from this stupid prison, and I'll do it again. I'll kill all of you, and then, I promise I'll find Chris, and if he's still alive, he will desire to be dead!"  
He was so furious again that a new explosion took place, but this time he was prepared, and protected himself.  
"Nobody threatens ME!" he yelled once he was free, and started to blow and throw things everywhere, while the sisters, slightly injured by the explosion, tried to avoid the attacks.

& & & & &

"What?" Leo said in disbelief.  
"Yeah the damned ghostly plane... It's really freaky to be here..." Cole answered smiling.  
Leo looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Why should I trust you?" he asked then.  
"Because you don't know this place like I do. I've been here, well... since Piper killed me. I've been condemned to wander in this plane between life and death for eternity, alone. It seems I don't even deserve living among the deads" He answered sarcastically. "But enough chit-chatting... About your son... By the way... good job, I didn't believe that you could make something like that, you..."  
"COLE!" Leo interrupted him angry.  
Cole smiled: "Your powers aren't working here very well..."  
Leo looked at Chris and sighed. Then he turned his face to Cole again: "What do you want?"

& & & & &

Wyatt was smashing the lamp to the wall.  
"What now?" Phoebe asked.  
"Deflect him," Paige said and orbed out while Wyatt was breaking a table.  
"There is no escape for you..." he said with a strong and determined voice. There was no doubt, that he was going to kill them all.  
Phoebe ran over to Piper who was still in a state of disbelief of all this... She was sitting behind the door, unable to move. The only thing she did was crying.  
When she reached her sister, Paige returned. She had the Book of Shadows in her arm. With the other she grasped her sisters.  
All together they orbed out, leaving the swearing Wyatt alone.

& & & & &

"Me?" said Cole showing a surprised countenance, "I just wanna help you!"  
Leo looked at him in disbelief.  
"Well..." continued Cole, smirking, "and a little bit of company..."  
Leo laughed with contempt, but he was interrupted.  
"Look, Leo... I've been alone for too long, you know... Not that people don't come here, but they are just a few seconds, then, they disappear with the angel of death... So you can believe me, this is the only thing I want... I want to speak to someone! Besides... " he added, looking at Chris, "I bet you need my help."  
"You cannot do anything, you can't heal, that's the only thing I need right now!" yelled Leo, desperate.  
Cole shook his head: "Come on, Leo, I know things... And if it means something for you... This is not his hour."  
"How can you know that?"  
"Well, so long here, I made friends with the angel of death... I saw his list: It's not his hour, believe me. He'll die in due time. But not here. Not now..."  
Leo was going to say something.  
But at that moment Chris awoke again, and said, very weakly, but excited: "Uncle Cole!"  
Cole looked at him, shocked: "Do you know who I am? "  
"You... My mother told me... I mean, in the future... that if I needed help, I could count on you."  
"Piper? " both men exclaimed at the same time.  
"She's gonna meet you in the future, Cole... " explained Chris, gasping in pain, "She'll come to trust you... and she told me when I was younger that I could trust you, too. Even if you're... dead."  
Cole frowned, and Leo sighed. "Was it you that brought us here, Chris?" asked the latter. Chris had closed his eyes again, and nodded feebly: "I'm sorry, dad, this is the only place where Wyatt won't sense us."  
Leo widened his eyes. "But how? How have you done this!"  
Chris was coughing wrenchingly. He felt the blood running over his body and all the aches, but he had to focus. "No. I didn't. I don't have the power.."  
"Piper trusts me..." Cole said, still disbelieving...'The oldest sister, the one who always distrusted me and despised me!'  
"Who has!" Leo asked Chris, ignoring Cole.  
"Barbas." The slight voice of Chris was breaking. Too much pain.  
"What!"

& & & & &

"This won't save us for long!" Paige was running around, not knowing how to keep this family together.  
Phoebe laid on the ground, her head exploded because of all the feelings of this day and Piper was still in a state of shock.  
"Looks like I'm the last sister standing..." she looked through the book. Then she stopped.  
'Why did Wyatt wanted to kill me! Why not Phoebe or Piper! He didn't look like he cares about his family, so why me! He attacked me at first in the park...why had he waited so long!' She was wondering.  
The youngest looked around. They were in Richard's house. It was empty and abandoned but still had all the furniture and stuff of her exboyfriend in it. This house had a special protection around it, because the Montanas needed it during their fights and it was a good cache for the sisters. But how long?  
Paige was flipping through the book, but she couldn't find anything that could help... Well, she was even not really concentrated, because there was this one question in her head. And she felt that the answer to this would be the answer to everything.  
"Why me?" she whispered.  
"Paige? What are we doing here?" Piper said suddenly.  
Paige looked up: "We are trying to survive."  
"No, I mean, what are we doing? We are trying to fight against my son? That is so wrong, that is so completely wrong! We can't do that!"  
Paige was looking at her with pity. Then she walked over and took her arms around her: "I wish we didn't have to, but... he wants to kill us... he..." She didn't know what else to say.  
"I can't, Paige, I can't," Piper said, and again started to cry.  
Phoebe stood up, but just to lie down on the couch some footsteps away.  
"This is so...hard. All this hatred, anger, frustration...all the feelings of Chris and Wyatt are destroying me...I can't believe.." her voice broke.  
Paige, who was trying to comfort the crying Piper, looked at her.  
"What did you feel? Anything else besides these negative things! Anything that could help us saving our family? Our future!"

& & & & &

"Why do you think about Barbas!" Cole asked. "Didn't see him around here..."  
Chris's breath was going slower and slower.  
Leo noticed it and tried to heal him but his powers didn't work the way they should.  
"Come on, keep it up. We'll find a way to save you and Wyatt! I won't let you die! I haven't had the chance to get to know you!" Leo's face was covered up with tears. Chris fought for his life and there was nothing he could do.  
"I'm trying to get him here." Cole said and then disappeared. He didn't understood the whole Chris's being the son of Leo thing, but he had to help that kid.  
"Cole!" The Elder looked around but the demon wasn't there anymore.  
Chris smiled at his father reassuringly: "Hey, trust him... He's good deep inside, you know?"  
Leo stared at him with a worried expression, and pressed his hand tenderly.  
"How did you get Barbas bring us here? How did you get him help us, Chris...? " he asked, trying to keep him awake.  
The boy started to speak, but a fit of cough stopped him from speaking, and a thin thread of blood showed at the corner of his mouth.  
"It's ok, it's ok, son. Don't speak..." he begged him, caressing his hair and cleaning the blood on his face, while tears ran down his face.  
"Why did you bring us here, you knew I couldn't heal you in this place..." he said to himself.  
A moment later, Cole was back, dragging Barbas with him.

& & & & &

Phoebe shook her head: "There were too many feelings over there. My empath powers blocked the premonitions, you see... I could only feel so much pain!"  
Paige sighed, seeing her sister start to cry: "Ok, but... what about those feelings? Didn't they suggest anything to you? Maybe Wyatt felt something special about.. me?"  
Piper raised her head all of a sudden: "He's coming girls. Wyatt is coming!"  
The two sisters turned to him at a time. None of them had felt or heard anything.  
"Hello Ladies," Wyatt said smiling.  
None of the witches was able to do anything. They were too much surprised.  
Only Paige was able to think partway clearly... Why had none of them noticed that he was coming? Why hadn't Phoebe noticed him before? Why hadn't the protection of the house done anything...?  
"It's not fair that you run away... well even it's not useful. It will only make your suffer a bit longer..." Wyatt went on.  
"Why isn't he killing us? We have no protection." Phoebe whispered to her younger sister.  
Then it finally sunk in for Paige. "Cause he isn't really here," she said, "it's only some kind of projection!"  
Wyatt smiled at her words: "You're very good, really really good... I know now whom I take after..."  
"What do you want, Wyatt...?" asked Piper tiredly. "Didn't you have enough? "  
Her son shrugged, indifferent: "Well... since you cannot go out, and I can't enter... it seems we've got a lot of time. Just do something for me: Scry for Chris, sense him, whatever you have to. But find him, dead or alive. And tell me where he is. That's all. If he's dead, I'll just leave. If he's alive, I'll leave too, taking him with me, so you don't have to see what I'm gonna do to that bastard! If you don't... well, I've got all the time I like. It's up to you. And I warn you, I'll find the way in here, and you'll pay for your betrayal."

& & & & &

"Ok, Barbas!" yelled Cole, pushing him to the floor, "why did you bring them here? "  
Barbas looked at Leo and Chris, and smiled. "Hey... This young guy is really clever, you know? He just tricked me out!" he said, really enjoying the sight of Chris suffering.  
"Why? How did he trick you?" asked Leo, ignoring his tone.  
Barbas kept silent, so Cole kicked him on the chest: "Ok, ok... stop it! Look... I was there, I was going to take advantage of all the mess to get to the sisters... It seems he saw me, and just made me believe that coming here was his worst fear. I just wonder how he did so!"  
Chris opened his eyes again, too weak to speak, but smirked.  
Leo stroke his hair: "How do we get out? I have to heal him. "  
"Dad." Chris was using his last strength now. "Go back with Barbas."  
"I'll not let you here dying with Cole, no way Chris. Don't ask me that."  
"Please Dad. Tell Wyatt I'm dead and that I've faded away. He'll leave."  
"And you'll be really dead if I don't heal you fast, Chris."  
"No I can take a little longer. It's the only way Wyatt will leave without killing mom, please do it for mom, do it for me!"  
Leo thought about it for some seconds, then he looked at Chris and said: "You promise me that you're gonna fight, that you'll be alive when I come back"  
"I'll try really hard. But no matter what, you have to save them and save little Wyatt."  
"I'll save you too buddy." Leo kissed Chris's forehead and looked at Cole: "Take good care of him, or I'll make you live again so I can kill you"  
"I will, Leo," he answered, and that was true.  
"I'll be right back, son," and with a sad face Leo went back with Barbas.  
Cole sighed when he saw them disappear, and then he turned to Chris, who had closed his eyes. "Well..." he said, "It's been a long time since I faced so much action."  
Chris smiled weakly, without opening his eyes, and Cole felt some weird sympathy towards him. His nephew...  
Gosh, things would have been so different if he had not spoilt it all. After hesitating for a second, he approached Chris, and sat down next to him.  
Chris was too pale... But he wasn't gonna die, he would never let that happen. He stared at the boy, and finally he decided to caress his hair.  
He would have given his life to have had the opportunity of having that child with Phoebe... The eldest cousin for Chris. It was all gonna be so good!  
"I'm going to save you buddy" he said determined. "Just hold on... Tell me things about you, your family, the future... Is... Is Phoebe fine? And why did you come to me? You can't sleep now, ok? Just speak."  
"I won't," Chris whispered.  
"So tell me, please... I... I don't even understand all that." Cole begged.  
"I... I can't tell you about... the future. It would... it would change to much," he answered with pain.  
Cole noticed that, and he felt sick about that. He hadn't had the feeling of pity since a very long time ago... what was this boy doing to him?  
"O.k., don't speak if it's to hard for you. Save your powers," he said, with real sorrow.  
Chris was shaking his head softly. "No," he said, and opened his eyes again. They were looking pale, as his face.  
A tear ran over Cole's face. He was really surprised when he noticed it. That boy was touching him in a way Cole couldn't describe.  
"Uncle, please..." Chris spoke again, "never give up yourself... There will be a way... a good one... one day..."  
"A way to come back, for me?" Cole asked.  
Chris nodded: "A way for us becoming friends."  
"Friends?" Cole asked crying about the strength and willpower of Chris. His nephew was much stronger than he had ever been.  
Chris nodded again. Then he lost his consciousness.

& & & & &

The witches were shocked, when Leo appeared together with Barbas.  
Same as the unreal Wyatt.  
Leo turned to him as soon as he noticed that he was there.  
"Chris is dead," he said, "he disappeared."  
"No!" Piper screamed and broke down.  
Wyatt looked shocked, but it only took him a few seconds to turn cold as the ice again:  
"Are you sure, dad? Don't you have any proof?"  
Leo glared at him with fury: "I told you that he disappeared. That's enough proof. You will even save yourself the burial! Now leave. You've made enough for now."  
Piper was devastated, and so were the sisters.  
Paige tried to keep stronger for them, but it was hard. She had come to hate that blonde curly-haired man who was her nephew since the moment he had attacked her, but now it would even be difficult to live with his baby self.  
"Dad, you can't give orders to me!" he said in a threatening tone.  
"Go, Wyatt. Or I promise I'll kill you with my own hands, and I don't mind who gets hurt." intervened Paige, mad.

& & & & &

"Hey! Chris, wake up! Do you hear me? Buddy, I have to keep my part of the deal, do you hear me? You have to be alive by when Leo comes back! Or else, I won't be able to keep my promise to you!" His face was streaming down with tears, as he shook the lifeless body. At that moment, the angel of death appeared.  
Cole turned to him, terrified: "This is not his time, you know that, he's not on your list!"  
"The list changes..." he said in an impassive voice.  
Cole turned to the boy, and felt his pulse. "He's still alive, you cannot take him, Leave!"  
"He won't survive, he's now on my list, and he's the following one..."  
"Leave..." repeated Cole, standing up fiercely, "Look, I'm dead, and eternally condemned, I don't mind whatever happens to me if I do something wrong, so just, LEAVE! Leave him alone!"  
The angel of death shrugged and shimmered away.  
At that moment, Cole heard Chris's voice again: "Uncle Cole... I'm sorry, I was so tired. I won't do this again. " Cole ran to him, and hugged him.  
"I won't let you die, come what may... You've saved my soul, Chris. I know you did. You did give me a soul... It doesn't matter if I have to stay here forever, because now I'll be fine, but promise me that you won't give up until Leo comes."  
Chris nodded, and smiled. A thin thread of blood was again running from his mouth, and Cole wiped it softly, lovingly, as if he were his son.

& & & & &

"Ok, I'll leave dad. But if I figure out that you lied to me, I'll come back and make you pay. Did you hear me!"  
"Whatever Wyatt, just go away." Leo tried not to look so desperate as he was. He wanted him to leave and then go back to Chris.  
The illusion of Wyatt faded away and Leo looked at the girls: "Come on, he have to see that he's leaving."  
"Why Leo, he's gone, Chris is dead. Everything is over" Paige was too mad to control her voice.  
"Just take Phoebe and follow me to the attic in the manor." Leo said and took Piper's hand. Paige did what he asked and Barbas that was still there watching then realized that he had a chance to get the sisters so he went back to the ghostly plane.

& & & & &

Chris was trying really hard to stay awake. Cole was speaking to him, telling him about the days he had lived with the sisters, when he was so happy with Phoebe.  
Chris listened attentively, feeling how the pain started to disappear as he fell asleep little by little. He realized that if he fell asleep, the pain would stop. But that couldn't be good. That could only mean one thing...  
"We were so happy, Chris. But I spoilt it all. I don't know how I'm supposed to be there for you in the future, you know? " Cole was stroking his hair and looking at the front, pensive. "Hey, Chris, how is she? Is she happy? I mean in the present, you can tell me about the present... "  
Chris opened his mouth to speak, but he started to cough loudly. It was good... At least he was completely awake now.  
"Ok, man, don't speak, remember? Just nod or shake your head. I just want you not to fall asleep." said Cole with a very worried expression on his face.  
At that very moment, a figure materialized in front of them.  
Cole stood up: "Barbas? What the hell are you doing here? Where's Leo?"

& & & & &

Paige had taken Phoebe and done as Leo had said. Leo cloaked them all so that nobody could notice their presence. And there he was, Wyatt, drawing the triquetra on the wall.  
Suddenly, he turned around. He had heard something, or felt something...  
Whatever. He went on with his work. He didn't mind, he'd go back and find out if Chris was really dead. He'd know that, once he was in the future. And if he wasn't there they were all going to pay!  
But then he stopped again. Something was wrong there, he felt it.  
Leo was noticing that with sorrow. 'We have to hurry, Wyatt has to hurry, or Chris will be dead anyway,' he thought.  
"He is alive?" Phoebe asked, 'cause she felt what Leo was thinking of.  
"What?" Piper and Paige yelled at the same time.  
Wyatt turned around. He didn't hear them, he couldn't, but he felt their presence.  
"I'll explain you later," Leo said. We have to go now... I think he...  
"Daddy?" Wyatt yelled. "Come out and show yourself to me. Why are you hiding yourself? If you want to say goodbye, just do it!" He smiled.  
Then he frowned: "Or do you just want to be sure that I leave..." he paused trying to sense them, "...because Chris is still alive, right?"  
He laughed, then disappeared  
"Damn it!" exclaimed Leo. "Yes, Chris is alive, but he's running out of time, and I hate having left him where he is! Wyatt should have left, that was the plan! He'll get to him now, I have to leave..." he said and orbed away.  
"Leo!" Piper cried, in desperation.  
"We have to do something, come on!" she said to her sisters as she went down the stairs.  
"But what?" asked Phoebe. "We don't even know where he is!"  
"And that's not the worst. The worst is that Wyatt probably knows, by now..." added Paige somber.

& & & & &

"Barbas!" cried Leo, terrified, "Barbas, come here right now!"  
When Piper got to the lounge, he found Leo there, destroying everything, trying to find Barbas even behind the carpets.  
Barbas... Yes, he had come with him before, but why? Why was Leo with Barbas? Piper ran to her husband and grabbed his arms: "Stop it, ok? We need you to keep cold-minded!"  
"Barbas is the only one capable of taking us there... He must be up to something." he whined.  
"There... where? Where is Chris?"  
Leo looked up at the sisters.  
"He's at the ghostly plane," Leo said. "With Cole" he added.  
They looked up at him shocked.  
"You left him with Cole?" Piper asked, her voice filled with anger.  
"We can trust him. I trust him," Leo said. He couldn't believe he had just said that. He trusted Cole.  
"I can't believe that," Paige said shaking her head.  
"You can't trust that little fucking bastard!" Phoebe yelled. Suddenly she felt better. Her own anger blocked the other emotions.  
"Yeah," Piper agreed.  
Leo pulled up his hands in defense: "I know. But Chris trusts Cole. And I trust Chris, so I trust him."  
"My little nephew is trusting that fu.."  
"Phoebe, please," Leo interrupted her, "I know that it's crazy. But Chris told me that. And I have no reason not to believe him. And at last it's his only chance."  
Phoebe was crossing arms in frustration, but said nothing else.  
"So what shall we do?" Paige asked.

& & & & &

Barbas smiled: "You'll lose him." Then he disappeared again.  
"Uncle..." Chris whispered.  
Cole turned around and sat down next to him again. "I'm here," he said.  
"I will not get through this," a tear ran over Chris's face.  
"No, no, no..." was all that Cole could say.  
"Yet, I feel it." he whispered.  
"No you can't leave, your family needs you, I need you! What do you think would your daddy do to me, if I let that happen?"  
Chris tried to smile, but all he did was cough out some blood.  
"No, please!" Cole yelled.  
"There is..." Chris spoke under breath, "is... only one... one thing..."  
"A thing that helps you?" Cole asked while he stroked him.  
Chris nodded.  
"What is it?" Cole asked again, really fearful about losing his nephew.  
Chris looked at him: "It's... you..."

* * *

_(Chapter 3 written by Belén, Cassi, Chrissy.W.x, Dark Angel, and majit)_


	4. Chapter 4

﻿ **A Charmed Story - Part One:  
Saving The Future Over And Over Again  
Chapter 4 **

"I don't know..." answered Leo, devastated. "I don't really know what to do. Barbas was the only one that could take me there."  
"But I guess that means Wyatt can't reach Chris, either." guessed Paige.  
Phoebe was still very crossed at Cole and all that stuff to think, and Piper too worried about what Cole could be doing to his son.  
"Wyatt doesn't even know where he is," said Leo, "Hopefully..."  
Paige just nodded, but where had Wyatt gone then?

& & & & &

Cole was shocked, still trying to get over Chris's last words.  
"I can do nothing, Chris... I don't know what to do. I just can tell you you're not on that damned list! "  
"I AM... now, uncle," another fit of cough got him.  
"Stop it, Chris, just stop it, don't speak..." Cole was trying to think what he could actually do to save him.  
"Leo is coming... " All of a sudden, he realized that Leo was not actually coming because Barbas had escaped, and only he could bring him.  
So now, Chris was trapped in that ghostly plane, dying, and nobody could save him.  
But no. He was not gonna die. Barbas was not going to beat him like that. He'd do whatever he had to in order to save Chris, as he had said before. And he'd do it.  
He grabbed Chris and tried to shimmer away from the ghostly plane, to the real world. And it worked. They just appeared in the manor, in front of his former family...  
"Leo! Heal him now!" he said, ignoring the shocked looks of the rest. He was more worried now about Chris than about himself and the terrible consequences his action would carry out... It was totally forbidden for him to return to this plane. The punishment would be awful.

& & & & &

Wyatt had orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge, and was trying again to sense his brother. All this was frustrating, where had he gone?  
Suddenly he felt him. A very fainted feeling, but there he was...  
He felt that his brother gained back his energy. He wouldn't let that happen. He had to stop his family, he had to kill him, he had to kill all of them. He just wanted to orb, when Barbas appeared.  
"What do you want?" Wyatt asked.  
"He is dead," Barbas said.  
Wyatt was grinning: "No, he isn't, but soon he will be."  
Barbas looked surprised. "How could that be? He was in the ghostly plane, he couldn't go out, and Leo couldn't get in without me. And even if he has found a way, he won't be able to heal him there."  
Wyatt looked at him interested. That was really mysterious, if those things Barbas said were true.  
"Unless..." Barbas said after a short break for thinking, "...unless Cole has found a way to get him back."  
"Cole?" Wyatt asked shocked.

& & & & &

While Leo gave his best to heal his son, Cole sat on the sofa surrounded by the sisters.  
"How could you came back?" Piper asked. She had closely returned to her old strength after having Chris back.  
"Who cares, let's him kill again!" Phoebe yelled.  
Cole felt really hit by these words. He still loved her, but she felt nothing but hatred.  
He shook his head, then looked at Piper: "I don't know... I don't know what happened. I think I... he... I mean... I don't know. I think he gave me my soul back."  
Phoebe rose her eyebrow.  
"No, that can't be true!" Phoebe yelled with a bit of panic in her voice.  
"It is!" Chris said. He was standing in the doorway, completely healed. Leo was behind him.  
The sisters were happy but also shocked about all that.  
Chris went over to the sofa, sat down next to Cole and hugged him: "Thank you uncle. I was sure that you could do that."  
At first, Cole wasn't able to react. He was as shocked as everyone else. A flood of feelings he had forgotten, were now involving him, and it made him sick. It was good, but too much for so little time. He hugged the boy back, carefully at first, then strongly.  
Phoebe stared at them in disbelief, shaking her head. "I must be dreaming... Paige, pinch me to wake me up!"  
Paige had her mouth opened, and didn't even pay attention to her sister, while Piper looked at Chris and Cole, filled with joy because he was alive, but also sad because now, it was clear that her son loved his uncle much more than her. After all, she had rejected and insulted him, and even desired his death...  
Cole, still hugging Chris, looked at Leo out the corner of his eye, and saw him smiling. Gosh, what was happening? Suddenly, he just wanted to break out and cry. And so he did, Phoebe still amazed at his sight.  
"I'm sorry," he said, separating himself from Chris and wiping his tears. "It's been so long since I could feel like this. But I have to leave now, son..." Then, he dared to look at Phoebe, but she lowered her eyes, so he didn't say anything.  
Leo had approached Chris and put a hand on his shoulder, while Piper observed everything in tears from one corner of the lounge.  
Paige didn't take her eyes away from him, suspicious: "Cole, if this is a trick, if you're helping Wyatt, or Barbas, or... "  
Cole startled, and ignoring the accusations, said: "Wyatt?" Then he turned to Leo: "Isn't that your family name? "  
"Well, yes... and it's the name of our first son..." Leo explained.  
Cole was looking surprised: "Your first...? How...?"  
"Well, Wyatt was..." Piper tried to explain.  
But Chris interrupted her: "We have no time for that, Cole has to return, before they find out that he is here!"  
The others nodded.  
"O.k., then... Goodbye," he said sadly. Chris hugged him. To Cole's surprise also Leo gave him a hug.  
Then the Demon tried do disappear. But nothing happened.  
"Shit," he said, "I can't... It doesn't work!"  
"What! Why?" Paige asked confused.  
"I don't know!" Cole said angry.  
Leo stood beside Chris. Giving him a worried look. "You ok son!"  
Chris, who looked all the time at his uncle, raised his eyebrow. "What! Yes. You healed me, I'm completely fine."  
Phoebe looked at Cole in despise. "How do you always find a way to grab yourself back into our lives! Damn it!"  
"Phoebe!" Paige felt pity for Cole, who was nearly crying again.  
"We don't have time for this! We have to stop adult Wyatt from killing us all and we have to save little Wyatt, so focus!" Chris yelled out.  
"Ok, here we have again our neurotic whitelighter, hehe," said Paige, happy to see him fine. Cole smiled at him, too. "Yes, you're right, I don't want that anything happens to you. I don't want that the punishment I get for this comes from nothing. But still I don't understand why your eldest son would want to kill the youngest, let alone you all!" he said.  
"Hey..." intervened Piper for the first time, yet very upset, "when Chris is back and Wyatt is searching him he will be able to sense him and..."  
"That will lead me to you..." Wyatt was before all of them, smirking with his arms crossed over his chest. "Yes, you couldn't get me away for long. You know, I ALWAYS find a way, don't forget I AM the twice-blessed..."  
Everyone started, freaked out at his sight, except Cole who looked really interested in the young man.  
Wyatt continued, rolling his eyes: "Well, I'm starting to get tired of all this. Look, I only want Chris for now, I promise you won't have to see anything I do to him, BUT... I DO want him NOW!"  
"No way!" cried Leo, placing himself in front of his son.  
Wyatt was becoming more and more irritated. But suddenly, he became aware of the presence of Cole: "Gee, uncle... Sorry, I hadn't seen you. I've heard you escaped from the ghostly plane... But you know, they'll find you. They don't mind if you've got a soul or not. They'll do with you what you deserve..."  
He grimaced and Cole frowned and swallowed: "I know."  
Wyatt smirked. "Chris! Come here! NOW!" Wyatt then said.  
Chris was going to obey, but Leo stopped him.  
"Ok... You know, I can oblige you. But this will be funnier." He made Phoebe fly telekinetically towards him.  
"No!" Cole cried.  
"Yes... I'll kill all of you one by one. Until Chris comes on his own, or SOMEONE brings him," he said staring at Cole. "It's up to you." Then he orbed with Phoebe.  
Cole flopped back to the sofa and hid his face in his hands. He cried. That was all too much for him. He still didn't understand all that. Suddenly he felt an arm around him. He looked up. It was Piper who looked at him really friendly in a way: "We'll find a way, to get her back. As always."  
Cole didn't know what to say, so he just nodded.  
"O.k. I'll go!" Chris said determined.  
"No!" Leo, Piper and Cole yelled together.  
"I have to!"  
"But he will kill you," Cole said, "I didn't bring you back, and Leo didn't heal you, only for being a better fodder for that freaky bastard!"  
"Hey, you are talking about my son," Piper said.  
"I have to go. I don't care about me. The only important thing is, that Phoebe lives, and that mum and Paige live, and that you Dad will be there for them. And that you Cole will be there, too. The only important thing is that you all keep Wyatt from turning evil. That's all I want. And I have not much time left... So, that's all that matters."  
"Not much time? What do you mean?" Piper asked.  
Cole was listening carefully to every word he said. Then he looked at the others, especially at Piper. "I think I know what he means," he said, and then he looked to his nephew, "you have not 'been made' yet, right."  
Leo and Piper looked at each other and turned red.  
"Well, we have not time for that, I got to go," Chris yelled. "I love you all," he said and smiled. Then he wanted to orb.  
But Paige was faster. "Crystals," she summoned and Chris was inside the magical cage again.  
"Don't do that, please," he begged, "he will kill Phoebe."  
"We will not let you go," Piper said.  
Chris snorted indignant. "Ok, guys this is really frustrating, you know? This is the second time you imprison me in this cage today! Not to mention the time I spent as Wyatt's guest," he said in a sarcastic tone.  
"And not to mention that you almost die" added Piper, "and that I AM your mother, and now, you want it or not, you're gonna stay here! You're grounded, young man!"  
Chris looked at Piper shocked, then turned to Cole. "Uncle... " he begged.  
But Cole shook his head and raised his hands, to show that he didn't want to be involved: "I'm sorry buddy. You know I'm not the one that makes decisions here. Besides... I think they're right. I don't want to feel again as I felt before."  
Chris stared at the floor, and kept silent.  
"Ok, then!" Paige said, determined, "Leo, and Cole, I think you should stay here taking care of Chris, while Piper and I go to find Phoebe."  
"Like that? Is that your plan?" exclaimed Cole.  
Paige shrugged: "Tell me if you get a better one... "  
"Well, look, Barbas is still somewhere out there, Wyatt seems to be very powerful, and has Phoebe... I guess you'll need more than you two to get to him."  
"That's what we have, Cole..." muttered Piper. Then she turned to Chris, still ashamed of her attitude toward her child, and smiled at him: "I'm sorry, Chris... I just don't want to lose you, ok? I need to speak to you, to be forgiven."  
"Oh, mom..." Chris eyes filled with tears, "There's nothing to forgive."  
He grinned: "But now, just end all this, bring Phoebe safe and sound, send Wyatt back to the future, and..." he looked at Cole and blushed.  
So his uncle-to-be ended the sentence, "... and conceive the boy, for God's sake!" He laughed, making the rest laugh too, and Leo and Piper blush.  
"O.k., I think we should go now," Paige said.  
"Mum?" Piper turned to her son. "Be careful, he is more powerful than you are able to imagine," he said with real sorrow.  
She nodded, then Paige orbed them out.  
Cole raised from the sofa: "O.k., Leo? Chris? I think we now have a bit time for explaining some things to me."  
Leo sighed.  
"No, we have no time. I'll explain everything to you later. But now get me out of here, before it's to late!" Chris yelled.  
"What?" Cole asked.  
"No way son, you've heard what your mother said," Leo remarked.  
"Yes, yes, yes..." Chris was really frustrated: "But Wyatt doesn't only want me, not only me. He also wants to get the sisters killed! And if he kills them I'll be not longer a problem for him!"

& & & & &

Paige orbed them back into that cave. But Phoebe wasn't there.  
"And now?" she asked.  
Piper looked around. "I was so sure that he would be here."  
"Oh I am, mommy!"  
The sister turned around, but there was no sight of Wyatt.  
"Were are you, son?" yelled Piper.  
"Don't you wanna play hide and seek, mommy?" Wyatt's voice resounded full of sarcasm, "You used to like this game, when Chris and I were little kids, you know? "  
"Wyatt, ENOUGH!" she yelled, very angry, "Show up and let's deal with this as adults!"  
"Where's Phoebe?" asked Paige, her voice trembling.  
"Come on, mom, don't be so boring! I'm just playing the same game as you... Where do you have my little brother? If you hide him, I hide aunt Phoebe!" said Wyatt.  
Paige struggled to sense her, but he couldn't anymore. "What have you done to her, Wyatt?" she asked, shivering.  
"I didn't kill her, if that's what you mean," he answered in a despiteful tone. "Hey, it's not so difficult, just look for her! We have time, until the little crap decides to come on his own... "  
"He's not coming. He CAN'T come. So stop this now, Wyatt," said a very angry Piper.

& & & & &

"What do you mean, son?" asked Leo, approaching the forcefield where Chris was kept. "Do you really think he's gonna kill the sisters?"  
"But that would change the future too much, I guess," added Cole, pensive.  
"Yeah, it will change OUR future, mine especially... But not HIS. He knows that, he'll only have things easier to handle, without you guys to stop him and pose as obstacles, or me coming to the past and all. Please, take me out of here!" Chris was trying to show calm but he was starting to desperate.  
"No," Leo said, "I can't believe, even if he is evil now or not, that he will be able to kill his own mother!"  
"BUT THAT'S WHAT HE DID!" Chris yelled, in complete frustration about his father's still not believing him.  
"What?" Cole said, while Leo was completely shocked by Chris's words and unable to speak.  
"He did it, when I was 14," Chris said seriously.  
"No," Leo said, he was turning pale. He sat down on the sofa, trying to understand what his son had told him.  
Cole looked at him, and then to his nephew: "O.k., I'll help you out, even if they kill me... But take care." He kicked away one crystal and Chris was free.  
"Thanks uncle," he said, then orbed away.  
Cole kept looking at the place where Chris had been a couple of seconds before, and then turned to Leo.  
"Are you ok?" he asked, but the Elder didn't answer, just stared at the wall.  
Cole chuckled and said: "And you all thought I was evil when Piper killed me... "  
At those words, Leo turned to him with a burning look, at which Cole adopted a grave expression again: "Ok, not funny... Sorry."  
Finally, Leo stood up. "I cannot let this happen." he said, determined.  
"Well, then, what do we do?"  
Leo was looking at the wall again: "I can't let him kill my family."  
Cole's heart started to beat strongly. He frowned and mumbled: "What do you mean...? HE is your family. What are you thinking about?"  
The former demon and source of all evil noticed that Leo, the pacifist, was avoiding his look, and that wasn't good. In the past, it had been him that had to do it all the time, to hide from the rest what he was thinking. What he was going to do... He grabbed his face and obliged his brother in law to look him in the eyes: Leo's were red and tears fought to go out.  
"Leo, no..."  
"He's going to kill my family, Cole."

& & & & &

"Yes, I can, mom. I'm here... "  
Chris's voice paralyzed Piper's heart.  
"Wyatt, release aunt Phoebe. You don't need to do this now. You know that. It wouldn't make sense... "  
Wyatt finally uncloaked himself, and let them see him: "Welcome, my brother... Mom thought you wouldn't be able to escape from wherever she kept you... It seems she underestimated you" He was smirking.  
Chris ignored him and repeated: "Release her, let them go, and let's go back to the future. I'm tired..."  
"Oh, Chris, you don't know how to have fun!" answered Wyatt, feigning disappointment.  
"Let them leave, Wyatt," Chris begged, "I will not run and hide, I swear by mom's life. I'll go with you, back to the future... and you can do what you want to me." He spread his arm, to let Wyatt see, that he had no weapon or something... that it was just him.  
"No!" Piper yelled.  
Chris turned around to her. "Mom, please, it's our only chance," he said with tears in his eyes.  
Wyatt was grinning. Then he orbed Phoebe into the cave. "So come over to me, and I let her go."  
Chris nodded and went over, step by step.

& & & & &

"No, Leo, you can't to that." Cole yelled at him.  
"I have to!" Leo said with a lot of distress in his face.  
"You can't kill your own son," he yelled, "not the little version!"  
"But..."  
"No buts... what if you fail? What if THIS is exactly the reason to let him become evil?"  
Leo looked at him astonished. He never thought about that before, about the real reason for all that... He shook his head, trying to get a clear thought on all that.  
"Leo," Cole started again, "we have to find a way, to stop adult Wyatt first, and then we'll save the young one. By they way, were is he?"  
"He is save, he's at the magical school."  
"A magical school?" Cole had never heard of that before.  
"But what shall we do?" Leo asked desperate.  
"I don't know," Cole said. He wanted to help, but without his powers...  
"But I maybe know a way!" another voice said.  
The two men turned around. "Penny," Leo said surprised.  
"Oh... Hi." said Cole, surprised, "Who has summoned you? I thought you were a ghost..."  
Penny smiled: "Well, actually I could ask you the same thing. But I guess we don't have much time now, so let's go to the point."  
"We're all ears..." answered Cole, smirking.  
Leo nodded: "What do we do? I don't want to hurt anybody. I'm completely lost... I don't know what to do!"  
His eyes were still watery, and this made Penny stare at him full of sorrow.  
"Ok... Look..."

& & & & &

Chris was just a few steps from his brother, but Phoebe was still tightly grasped by Wyatt's clasps.  
"I won't move a single step more until you release her, Wyatt."  
The blonde man rolled his eyes. They were exhausting his patience. Suddenly, he threw Phoebe to the ground, at Piper's and Paige's feet, and raised his forcefield covering Chris and himself.  
"No!" cried Piper running towards her sons while Paige helped her sister to stand up.  
"Are you ok?"  
Phoebe nodded, her eyes flowing with tears: "I am, Paige, but he isn't. Wyatt is so full of hatred, and Chris is so afraid and sad... I can't bear all this mixture of feelings. And Piper... Piper is devastated!"  
Chris turned to the sisters before Wyatt caught him: "Go! Leave NOW!"  
"No..." Piper was weeping, helpless, as Wyatt reached her little son, and grabbed him by his neck.  
"Go... " repeated Chris feebly, gasping for air, "before it's too late."  
With his other hand, Wyatt was forming an energy ball ready to kill the three sisters.  
"It's already too late, "he said coldly, glaring at them with icy eyes.  
"No," Chris cowed. Wyatt was taking his powers from him. Chris couldn't breathe yet but he had to do something.  
So he took his last energies and turned them against his brother. Surprised Wyatt let him free so Chris threw his brother against the wall.  
With his last ounce of strength, Chris turned around to the sisters. "Leave, please," he begged. Then he broke down.  
"No!" Piper yelled. But Paige held her back. And when she noticed that Wyatt got back on his feet she orbed her sisters out to their home.  
Wyatt was slowly walking over to his little brother. At this moment, he had no need to hurry.  
Chris was still lying powerless on the ground. Wyatt grinned, while his little brother turned around to look him in the eyes.  
"Just end this," Chris said.  
"If that's what you want..." Wyatt answered and prepared an energyball.  
Chris closed his eyes.  
Wyatt struck out, but before he could kill Chris, his little brother disappeared. He hadn't orbed away, he just ended in smoke.  
Wyatt looked bewildered at the place, where his brother had been lying just a second before: "That isn't funny anymore!"

* * *

_(Chapter 4 written by Belén, Chrissy.W.x and Dark Angel)_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Charmed Story - Part One:  
Saving The Future Over And Over Again  
Chapter 5**

"What have you done?" Piper screamed at her little sister.  
"I've rescued you," Paige answered.  
"But Chris... he..." then he turned to Leo and Cole who were just coming through the doorway... "And you? Why did you let him go?"  
Leo raised his hands: "Calm down Piper."  
"What? I can't calm down, if my son is getting killed by his brother!" She started to slap against the Elder, in anger.  
"Well... Penny said she would take care of him." Cole said to help Leo.  
Phoebe and Paige looked at him in disbelief: "What?"  
"Did you summon her?" asked Phoebe, shocked, "That's impossible, you're not witches... "  
But she just stopped talking at the sight of Gramms, who pushed the two men aside.  
"Hey dears, how are you?" she asked, visibly concerned.  
"How we are?" Piper's face was wet with her tears. "What do you think Granny? My son has been kidnapped and is gonna be killed by my OTHER son, and my sisters didn't let me help him, and these two," she added, looking at Leo and Cole with despise, "were not able to take care of my little child, and I will never be able to treat him as he deserves, and give him all what he missed so much!" She couldn't stand anymore, and fell on her sisters' arms.  
Cole felt really bad, knowing he had been the one that had let him go. He had killed Chris. Leo turned to Penny: "Hurry up! Didn't you say you could find a solution to save Chris? What are you waiting for? "  
Gosh, he was so mad! Penny raised a brow: "Ok, son, calm down, right? Look over here..."  
At that very moment, the hurt body of Chris materialized behind her, on the floor in the middle of the lounge.  
Once he finally took form, he started to breathe heavily. What had happened? He should be dead by then. He thought Wyatt's ball had already hit him, but evidently it hadn't. His heart beat strongly, all his body hurt, and he felt sick.  
"Chris!" exclaimed everyone at the same time. Chris tried to stand up, but fell down again, as Cole and Leo rushed to offer him their help, and Piper let go off her sisters and followed them.

& & & & &

Wyatt was pacing the lair so furious that he was even not able to think. They had exhausted his patience. This time, nobody would escape. And he was going to inflict so much pain to that little brat that he would just beg him to give an end to his life.

& & & & &

"You shouldn't have done this," Chris said while Leo was healing him... again. And he felt like this was at last one time to much at this moment.  
"It was the only way to save you, my little boy," Penny said with a smile on her face, "I just let you though the plane of those who are dead, just a second, and take you here."  
Chris looked at his grand-grandma: "But you don't know him, you don't know what he's able to do!"  
"Chris," Piper said, "first you should take a little rest, and come back to yourself."  
Chris looked at her with frustration: "He has stolen all my powers. He will kill all of us, I know it. He will come back, we will never be safe again!"

& & & & &

"What are we doing here?" the darklighter asked the demon besides him.  
They were standing in a big cave, together with hundreds of others from the underworld. Someone has built up a little podium in the middle of that place.  
"I don't know," the demon said, "I just got a call to come here."  
"Me too," the darklighter answered.  
Then suddenly Barbas appeared on the podium. Everyone was looking at him.  
"Friends," he started, "you are all here, cause there is somebody very powerful, who is asking for your service." He made a short break and looked around. His guests were not looking very friendly to him. But what should he do, he was in his hands, like all the others there would be. So he went on: "May I introduce you to the great Master of the World!"  
In this moment Wyatt appeared besides him.  
All the demons, warlocks, darklighters and any unthinkable ugly evil creature someone could make up, stopped talking and held their breath at the sight of this young tall blonde man who was standing before them, with a half sarcastic smile on his face:  
"Thanks for coming," he said smirking, as if he were a rock star grateful to his fans; just, in this case, he knew none of those 'fans' were there on their own will, and this really pleased him. "Today is a new day for you, for everyone on Earth, Underworld or Elderworld. Today, we are gonna change things. We're gonna create a new world and you, my friends, will help me."  
"Why should we do that? And whatever... Who are you?" asked one of the demons in the front rows.  
Wyatt turned his cold eyes to him. Then, with a sudden movement of his hand, he made the demon explode.  
"That's why. Any more questions?"  
Everyone kept silent, Barbas even stepped backwards, fascinated and spooked at the same time.  
"Fine. Then, listen to me with attention..."

& & & & &

"Chris, you had much for one single day, so now just take a nap; forget about trying to save the world, or whatever. That's now our problem. Just sleep, and try to forget, ok?" Piper had approached him for the first time since she knew his identity, and was caressing his face.  
Chris shook his head: "No, I cannot stop worrying. I don't even have powers now to help you guys..."  
"One more reason for you to stay here. You don't want dad to have to heal you again, do you?"  
Chris raised his eyes to look in his mom's.  
"So now, just do what we say, and don't worry. We're going to create a forcefield here for you, Cole, Leo and Gramms."  
"No, please, not another cage...!" he cried frustrated.  
Cole smiled and tried not to laugh.  
"No, son, this won't be a cage. It's for protection. Nobody will be able to enter, but you can go out, ok? However, you need to promise you won't." Then she turned to the others above-mentioned. "None of you."  
They all nodded, and at last, Chris also accepted. He was really tired, and actually, he didn't want to be hit again.  
At that moment, Leo looked at the ceiling: "They're calling me."  
"Now? " yelled Piper, "You have to stay, we need to save our sons!"  
"This seems important, Piper... "  
"Let him go, maybe it's related to all this stuff..." suggested Paige.  
Piper was thinking about that for a moment. Then she nodded.  
"I'll be back as soon as possible," Leo said and orbed away.  
The sisters created the forcefield for Cole and Chris and went upstairs to the attic. Penny followed them. Even though the sisters wanted her to stay with the others Penny knew that they would need her help.  
So Chris and Cole were left alone.  
"Now, it's just you and me," Cole remarked and sat down next to him.  
Chris was grinning.  
Then there was a deadly silence between them. Nobody knew what to say.  
Cole felt a bit uneasy, not because of Chris, but because that was all a bit to much for him... He had missed too much time.  
And Chris? He wasn't sure how to behave... Cole had always been a friend for him, he had been even more than that... But this Cole didn't know him...  
"How..." Cole started after a while, but stopped again.  
Chris looked at him: "How... what?"  
"How could I come here? I'm sure you know it, right? And you know why I can't go back," he said.  
Chris nodded.  
"So... how?" Cole asked again.  
"Only a part of you has returned."  
"Only a part? I don't understand I..."  
"Only the human part... Your sympathy for me, your pity..." Chris explained, "Your humanity has returned. Only those parts of you, which are human, have returned. You are human now."  
While Chris was telling that, Cole's eyes became bigger and bigger.  
"What?" he asked, "I'm human?"  
Chris nodded: "With all it's assets and drawbacks."  
Cole leaned back on the sofa. "Wow," he said.  
Chris smiled: "In my timeline, it was Phoebe who brought you back..."  
"How could that be, she hates me."  
"No, only the demon you were," Chris answered.

& & & & &

Meanwhile, in the cave, the demons and other creatures became jumpy. The blonde guy was beating around the bush. There was nothing, that sounded like a plan, till that moment.  
Wyatt noticed that. "Friends," he started again.  
He started to get annoyed, edgy and angrier that he was. The Lord was not used to the fact that someone - except his family and that little bastard Chris - said something against him and was not willing to take orders.  
He had to change his attitude, otherwise they wouldn't listen.  
"Friends, please listen to me. I'm not here to harm you or our world. I'm here to vanquish the Charmed Ones."  
"What the hell!" a demon raised his voice. "You can't go after them, they'll kill you!"  
The blonde curled hair flew through the air as Wyatt turned his head. "I know that you think that it is impossible but I've done that before and I can do it again..."  
"What!" a woman, wearing a tight leather outfit looked at him and started to laugh. "They are not dead. What are you talking about."  
He sighed. "I'm from the future. I've killed the Charmed Ones...one by one. I know how to do that, so you just have to be willing to help me a little bit." Before someone could say something again he added: "I will go after them myself, so you guys won't get harmed. Just to show you how nice I am." He grinned. "After that, I'll rule the World and be the new source. Any questions!"

& & & & &

"She did!" Cole was shocked. "She brought me! She still loves me?" The "newborn" Cole started to breathe irregularly because of his excitement.  
Chris laughed. The first time since...well even he didn't know anymore... Way too long, for sure.  
The green-eyed man laughed till he started crying. "This all is so fucked up," he sobbed a little bit. "I can't take that anymore..."  
Cole was uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do.  
It was a strange picture. This young boy, who fought so hard and so long - and Cole didn't even know everything - was crying. He never broke down in front of anyone. Never showed his feelings. He was the strong one, he was the one who should save his family and his world without any help. 'I should carry the weight on my shoulders without breaking down like a little baby' Chris thought, trying to stop his tears. But he couldn't.  
Cole sat near him. He grabbed his hands and hugged him. They were sitting like this for a long time, holding each other and trying to feel better.

& & & & &

The girls together with Penny were studying the book in search for something, or sat down somewhere in the attic, just thinking and trying hard to figure out how to get a happy end.  
"Granny..." started Phoebe, "exactly why did you come? And how? Nobody summoned you..."  
Penny smiled: "It seems that up there someone finally realized that what your nephew is doing is worth paying attention. You were in a terrible danger, and the world was being destroyed little by little, so they thought you deserved some help. Chris deserved it, after such a long, long time fighting alone," she added with a saddened expression.  
Piper smiled at her, weakly. "So?"  
"So they sent me here to rescue him, and give him a second chance, even though we had to break some rules, -like sending him through the world of the dead- it was with their consent."  
At that very moment, Leo came back, with a very worried look in his eyes: "Things are getting worse and worse each minute. It seems that Wyatt has decided to begin his empire of terror sooner than he did in his original timeline. We're getting out of time, and they think Wyatt must die, girls... Little Wyatt. Or else..."

& & & & &

"It's ok, buddy, it'll be fine soon..." murmured Cole, still wondering what was going on, and if what he said could really happen.  
Chris moved a little bit from his embrace, and wiped his tears with his right sleeve.  
"So sorry, uncle. I didn't mean to cry... " he mumbled a bit embarrassed.  
Cole just grinned: "Hey, Chris, it's good to cry. Maybe you needed it. And believe me, don't think I'm gonna see you from now on like a weak guy. On the contrary, I'm amazed at your strength, at your endurance. What you're doing is just... huge! You're saving the world, man, you alone. But you know, every hero needs a rest, and every hero cries. If you hadn't, I'd have thought that you were actually dead. No one can live what you are living without suffering and crying."  
Chris smiled back at him, grateful. "Thanks, uncle. I wish I could tell you more about the future... But right now, I'm not sure that even those few good moments are still there. Because all I have achieved by coming here is spoiling everything even more. Perhaps now you'll never be really back, none of us, because Wyatt is going to kill all of us, I myself will disappear... His dark kingdom will start even sooner, and it will only be MY fault." Chris was crying again.  
"No, no, no way, Chris!" Cole shook him, holding his shoulders. "Cry if you need to, yell at me or at whoever you want, whatever... but DO NOT give up, are you listening to me?"  
He forced his nephew to look in his eyes: "Promise me you WON'T give up! You have to resist, we're gonna do this. Above all, now I know I will have a second chance with you guys! I want to be there to get to know you, and see why you feel that way about me, ok?" He paused, staring at him."Ok?" he asked again after a few silence moments passed by.  
Chris nodded.  
"That's what I wanted to hear!" Cole stood up, and forced Chris to go into Paige's room.  
"Now, we should get some rest," he said, while he knocked over the blanket of the bed. "Chris!" he turned around.  
Chris had sat down on the chair, his head leaned against the wall, his eyes closed. He was sleeping. Finally. Cole smiled. He went over and lifted him up.  
"Wow boy. You look so thin but you're not that light as I thought you would be..." he mumbled smirking. He toddled and nearly stumbled but he and Chris made it safely to the bed.  
He put his nephew down and covered him up. "I'm so sorry. No one should carry such a weight," he sat beside him and watched his sleep.

& & & & &

"What?" Piper got pale after Leo said those words. "W-w-what! No, NO! Killing my son! NO!"  
"I don't want that either, but we have to figure out why Wyatt turned evil. We have to find a way to stop and save him or else he'll destroy the world!" Leo was frustrated.  
Paige, who was taking care about Phoebe, suddenly said: "We have to go to the future!" The four heads turned to her.  
"What!" Leo said.  
Penny looked at Paige and slightly smiled. "She's right about that."  
Paige stood up and wanted to go to Chris. "We have to ask him. He knows the future and maybe he knows a spell to send us into the future...I mean, he did come back, so he has to know how to go back home...That's our only chance..."  
Piper wanted to interrupt her but Paige went on talking: "We could just go and find out, why and when he turned evil and then destroy this source and he'll be save!"  
Piper and Phoebe were just looking at her with astonishment. The idea was simple but brilliant.  
While her little sister went out the attic, Piper turned to Leo: "What about baby-Wyatt? Will he be safe at the magic school, or will the Elders kill him?" Piper said these words so calm and composed, that Leo thought her heart had turned to ice or something, but it was just the last try to keep herself from turning crazy.  
"I think so, I told them that we will find a way. They gave us 24 hours," he answered.  
"That must be enough."

& & & & &

"Chris!" Paige yelled while entering the room.  
"Hush, not so loud, he's already falling asleep," Cole said.  
Paige looked at her nephew. She felt pity, cause she had to wake him up, but she had to.  
"We need his help," she said to Cole, "now! Or little Wyatt will be killed by the Elders!"  
Cole, who had held her by her arm, let her free. "That's unbelievable," he said.  
"But it's the truth," she answered and then she softly shook Chris.  
"Hmmmm," he growled.  
"Chris, sweetheart, wake up... we need you," his aunt said.  
Slowly he opened his eyes. "What shall I do," he said, still half sleeping.

& & & & &

A few minutes later they all returned to the attic.  
"Chris, we need your help," his mother said.  
"Yeah, heard of that," he said grinning sarcastic, "but could you please tell for what you need me?"  
"We want to go to the future," Paige said.  
"What?" Chris and Cole screamed at the same time.  
"We want to find out why Wyatt turned to be evil, cause the Elders want to kill him, the baby... So that's the only way to stop that, and save him. We have to know what happened," the youngest witch explained while the other sisters were watching her.  
"That's freaky," Cole said.  
"That's impossible," Chris answered, "there is no way back. Even not for me. Cause the timeline, where I come from, doesn't exist anymore. I've changed too much, and even Wyatt changed too much... It's impossible."  
"Then everything is over," Paige remarked sadly.  
"No," Cole said.  
All faces turned to him.  
He looked at Chris: "You must know what happened in your past, so just tell us..."  
"What the hell are you talking about!"  
Cole sighed. "Well, I mean you can remember what happened in your past. Maybe you can remember the event which caused that turning."  
Chris looked at him bleary-eyed. His harrowed body screamed for sleep and rest but he couldn't give in. "I don't understand..."  
"Oi!" The group looked at Piper who yelled out that word.  
"Since when do you speak Jewish!" Paige asked ironically.  
"Well... Alright..I know what you mean... But... I can't tell you everything... I even don't remeber every detail... I..."  
Piper moved her hands to hush him. "Sush! Well, we could use the spell, we cast on me and Leo! We could go to the earliest memory and watch what happened!"  
"That's a great idea my sweet." subjoined Penny.  
Chris laughed. "You can't be serious. You would see too much and you could change something by walking through my memories and..."  
"It's just your memories, it's already over... They can't change it..." Penny explained.  
"Who cares. It's worth a shot." Phoebe walked to the book and looked for the spell. "Got it!"  
"Ok. Cole and Grandma you're staying with Chris and going through his memories. Leo you stay with Wyatt and we three go in." Piper had it all under control.  
No one tried to say anything against it, not even Chris. He heard this tune in his mother's voice. He hadn't heard it for a long time, but he still had in mind how determined that voice was.  
_"Let the truth be told,  
let our lives unfold,  
so we can relive memories,  
and stop being enemies."_  
They burned the paper after they had said the spell.

& & & & &

Wyatt had still needed a while to get all the Underworld come to his side, and a couple of deaths more; but finally, all the creatures seemed ready to accept his orders, although some of them showed their reluctance.  
Barbas, who was the only one that knew who he really was and where he came from, turned to him and asked flatteringly: "My Lord... may I ask, if it is not a terrible bothering for you, how are you supposed to rule all these demons in the future? I mean, in OUR future, since you, my Lord, I guess, won't stay in this time forever..."  
Wyatt grinned: "A good observer, you are. For now, just worry if my orders are not carried out when I want them to. Let the rest for me... All in good time, Barbas... All in good time."  
Barbas nodded, as Wyatt raised his voice to make himself heard:  
"Ok! Listen to me, you craps! I have some orders for you!" Then he glanced all around until his eyes stopped on some glamouring demons: "You three. I need you to go and find the Elder and whitelighter that take care of the Charmed Ones. Just set a trap for them... I need you to make them believe you are the sisters. Then..." He looked around once again: "You!" he pointed out to a group of darklighters: "You already know what to do. But to prevent them from being healed, when you have hit them and you make sure the poison is working, bring them here. I'd like to see them before they... pass away." He smirked evilly, seeing how the demons in question nodded and shimmered away.  
"And once we have got rid of them both, I'll do my part. Let the Charmed Ones just for me.- With no one to heal them, it'd be easy."  
"But my Lord... What about the demon that escaped from the ghostly plane?" Barbas insisted.  
"Cole? He's not a demon anymore... I'm not worried about what he can do."  
"But master, he... "  
Wyatt turned to him fiercely, but then he softened his countenance, and smiled: "You want him, don't you?"  
Barbas nodded: "He thought he could kill me. It's my turn to kill him."  
Wyatt nodded and said: "If that's what you want, go ahead. It's all yours. Find his worst fears, and do whatever you like."  
Barbas smirked, even chuckled of satisfaction: "Thanks, My Lord..."

_

* * *

(Chapter 5 written by Belén, Chrissy.W.x and Dark Angel) _


	6. Chapter 6

**A Charmed Story - Part One:  
Saving The Future Over And Over Again  
Chapter 6**

"Wow, where are we?" Paige asked. They were still in the attic but everything seemed to be darker around them.  
"I think the spell worked," Phoebe said. "But even if this isn't real, I get a lot of strange feelings girls..."  
"Actually... How real is it?" Paige looked at her sisters.  
"If it worked the way it should, it's completely unreal, it's his memory, it's over, it's gone. So we have no influence here, nor the other way round... but..." Piper said.  
"But what?" Paige asked.  
"I'm not sure IF it worked like it should. The last time, we actually did change something!"  
Paige sighed.  
"And now?" Phoebe asked.  
But Piper showed them to be quiet. "Someone's coming." She whispered.  
They jumped behind the couch just in time. At this moment Chris, maybe 17 or 18 years old, went in, followed by a really furious Wyatt.

& & & & &

"O.k. and now?" Cole looked around. Chris and the sisters had fallen asleep after they burned the paper with the spell... Well, actually they were not sleeping but it seemed like. Penny was looking with sorrow at them... She wasn't sure if this went in the right way...  
"I'll go and take Wyatt from the magic school. I..." Leo said.  
Penny interrupted him: "You are talking about the magic school in front of a Demon?"  
Leo sighed, but didn't answered: "I'll be back as soon as possible, Wyatt's forcefield will be useful for them." Then he orbed.  
Penny was glancing at the light that faded away. Then she turned to Cole: "Now I will see if I can find a way to send you back, before you will hear more things you shouldn't."  
"Actually," Cole remarked gently, "I think that's impossible."  
"Why?" Penny asked, while she flipped through the book.  
"Chris said, I'm human," he answered.  
She looked up: "What?"

& & & & &

"You should be over that stupid good versus evil morals!" Wyatt shouted.  
"I am." Chris said a little afraid of his brother.  
"No you're not. You tried to save that witch! I didn't tell you to do that. Why don't you work with me instead of against me!" Wyatt was going to the couch.  
The girls listened to the conversation.  
"I'm NOT against you, brother. I just didn't think that we should have killed the witch."  
Wyatt sighed. "Well. Ok. I have to check on some things down there. You stay here and make sure everything is going to be ready when I'm back, ok!"  
Chris nodded and Wyatt orbed away.  
After a few seconds and after Chris made sure that Wyatt WAS down there, he called: "Bianca!"  
"Bianca?" whispered Phoebe: "Isn't that his... "  
Paige nodded: "Yes, his fiancé."  
Phoebe had completely repressed that, as well as her sisters. That must have been one of the worst moments in Chris's life, when he saw her die in the future... And even so, he had gone on fighting to save Wyatt, trying not to show his sorrow to his family. Phoebe couldn't help raising her head a little bit to look over the couch. And there she was, Bianca had just shimmered in the attic.  
"Hey, honey!" she said, smiling at Chris and pulling him to her playfully. "Missed me?"  
Chris smiled very weakly, and kissed her without passion.  
"Are you ok?" She asked, frowning.  
"No, actually I am not... It's about Wyatt..."  
Piper turned to her sisters with a worried look in her eyes, looking for some clues in those memories. Paige just shrugged, and was about to say something, but Phoebe hushed them both: "Just listen!"

& & & & &

Penny had approached Cole, shocked, while he caressed Phoebe's face and looked at his hero-nephew with admiration.  
"What do you mean, you're HUMAN?"  
"Shhhh... They'll wake up."  
"They can not wake up. And now, illustrate me, man." she said, very irritated.  
Cole turned to her, smirking: "Well, I already tried to go back there. I couldn't. That's all. Chris told me that now I'm human... This was meant to happen, but later on. It was him that... somehow... gave me back my soul, and destroyed my demonic side."  
Penny stared at him, incredulous, but he went on talking.  
"Look, I'm also lost. They didn't tell me much about this! That's all I know. I don't know what's gonna happen to me when they..." and he looked up to the ceiling, "when they discover. But now I'm just trying to help, ok?"

& & & & &

Meanwhile, Leo had taken Wyatt from the magic school, and was about to orb back home when he heard Piper's voice...  
"Leo! Chris! Move your butts here, we need you!"  
Leo startled. What? He tried to sense them and felt they were at the manor. However the voices came from another place: The P3... It was really weird. What should he do?  
"Wait, wait... think clearly," Leo said to himself. His wife's voice was still calling.  
"They used the spell, they are in Chris's memories now, they are not able to be in the P3," he reasoned. Then he closed his eyes.  
"I hope you forgive me, if I'm wrong," he said, then orbed back to the attic.

& & & & &

"So, what happened?" Bianca asked.  
"He did it again, he killed a witch," Chris answered with a lot of anger and sorrow in his voice, "He did it again, just like he did it with..."  
Bianca put her arms around him, stopping his speech: "I know that's hard baby, but you have to act as he wants you to, or..."  
Chris nodded: "I know."  
They kissed, long and vigorous.  
"How should that help us?" Paige asked softly.  
"Just listen," Piper said.  
"But... How should it help us when we watch Chris having..."  
"Hush, there is something going on." Phoebe remarked.  
While Chris and Bianca were still kissing, Wyatt returned.  
"Didn't I told you, that no one is allowed to be here, except you and me?" Wyatt yelled at his brother.  
Chris and Bianca were just terrified, they never reckoned that he would come back so early. They didn't even notice that he had arrived.  
Wyatt went a bit closer and touched her hair. "Oh Bianca," he said, "how often shall I tell you that you have to stay away from him?"  
"You can't separate us, Wyatt?" Chris answered.  
Wyatt raised his eyebrow: "You're answering back, little brother?"  
"I do!"  
Wyatt smiled: "I only have to kill her Chris, and you know, I'm able to do that."  
Chris looked unflinching at his brother. Bianca noticed what was going on, she tried to stop him. But it was to late, that thin connection between those so completely different brothers, had broken.  
Chris put himself between Bianca and his brother: "If you want to, you have to kill me first!"  
Wyatt looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Are you sure that you want to do that? Turn against me?" he asked with a minatory voice.  
"I don't want to put myself against you, just let me go, let me live my own life," Chris answered and orbed away, taking Bianca with him.  
Wyatt followed the light with his eyes, then he threw a fireball against the window. It exploded.  
After that, the picture changed and the three witches saw again Chris and Bianca in the attic. They saw them preparing his departure to the past.  
"We are going into the wrong direction," Paige remarked.  
Phoebe nodded: "Yep, I'm afraid you're right... We should be going back in his memories, not forward."  
"Shhhh!" Piper hushed them irritated.  
Bianca was talking to Chris, who seemed very nervous: "Don't tell them anything. Just stick to your cover story. The less they know about the future, the better."  
Chris lowered his eyes, feeling really insecure, now his mission was so near. Finally he said in a low voice: "But what if they find out who I really am?"  
Bianca smiled feebly at him: "They won't. Not as long as you can pass yourself off as their whitelighter."  
At these words, Paige laughed sarcastically: "I should have figured it out when he said he didn't know how to heal. He is just like me! There, in front of us, and we didn't realize!"  
Piper looked at her, somber: "I didn't even realize he was MY son, when we discovered he was half-witch. I should have... Who else would have come to save Wyatt, our family...?"  
"Shhhh! Listen!" Phoebe muttered.  
They had already missed part of the conversation, and Bianca was answering something to Chris: "...Look, just remember, protect baby Wyatt and you protect the Charmed Ones. Keep them alive for our future."  
Suddenly, Piper turned to the sisters: "Keep us alive? "  
The others just nodded, pensive.  
"What do you think she means? Are we dead in his future?"  
"Might be..." answered Phoebe, turning pale.  
"Hey... I'm just wondering..." intervened Paige: "What if whatever turns Wyatt... Ok, it might happen now, in our time, that's why Chris went there. But maybe it is triggered with our death, could it be? Perhaps if we don't die when we're supposed to die, we'll save Wyatt from turning evil, and that's what she means... That's maybe what Chris came to do, even though he doesn't tell us."  
They kept silent for a moment, until they realized the shot was changing.  
"Look," said Piper.  
They were now in the lounge, and at that very moment a 14-year-old Chris was entering.

& & & & &

"Penny, Cole!"  
The alluded ones turned to the intruder, freaked out.  
"Leo! You scared us!" said Penny very angry.  
"Are they fine? " asked he, ignoring her comment.  
"Yes, they are..." answered Cole, frowning. "What happened?"  
"Piper was calling me... from the P3," Leo explained.  
"But they were here the whole time," Cole remarked.  
Penny frowned. "So it must be a trap," she said.  
The two men nodded.  
"But I think I should go there and try to find out what's going on," Leo said after a short break.  
Penny nodded: "But be careful."  
Leo nodded and put little Wyatt to Cole's arms.  
"What...?" asked the ex-Demon taken by surprise.  
"Take care of him," Leo answered and orbed away.  
"And now?" Cole asked, while looking a bit unsure at that little boy.  
Wyatt looked at him with big eyes and smiled  
Penny was laughing: "Just play with him."

& & & & &

The sisters were hiding behind a big potted plant and watched that scene.  
Chris looked terrible, dirty and wet.  
"Mom!" he screamed, but there was no answer.  
"He's crying," Paige remarked.  
Short after the young boy, Cole entered. He seemed also be broken down completely.  
Meanwhile Chris was running into the kitchen. Then they heard him yell, so loud and so painful, that the sisters' blood turned to ice.  
Cole went also to the kitchen.  
"Oh my god," Phoebe said, "we have to follow them."  
So they did.  
They were hiding behind the door, really shocked about what was going on.  
Chris was sitting on the ground next to Piper, who was lying there, covered over and over with blood, but still alive.  
"Leo," Chris screamed, "LEO... DAD!"  
It took a few seconds till the whitelighter appeared. Shocked he looked at his wife, then tried to heal her.  
"What happened?" Leo asked meanwhile.  
Chris was unable to speak, so Cole explained: "We've found Phoebe dead, same as Paige last week. Then we came back here and..."  
"Why does that take so long?" Chris asked angry to his father.  
Piper was coughing some blood.  
"It doesn't work, I don't understand... That has to be some magic I can't put back." He stopped his trying and looked down: "There is nothing I can do."  
"What?" Chris screamed. "That's wrong, YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! Go up to that freaky place and ask the Elders, they HAVE TO HELP HER!"  
Piper was touching the arm of her son. "No," she said softly, then she turned to Leo, "go, look for Wyatt. I'm not sure who did that to me, but I'm sure he will be the next one they will attack."  
Leo sighed. "I love you," he said, then orbed away.  
Chris was crying again: "I don't want to lose you, mom. I can't."  
Piper was looking at him: "Son, I have to tell you something. But you must swear to me that you'll be strong, and won't let emotions control you, o.k.?"  
Chris didn't understand, but nodded: "I swear."  
Piper fought to go on talking, she had to: "I know who did that to me... it... it was your brother..."  
"WHAT?" Chris and Cole yelled in disbelief, same as the sisters behind the door.  
"Please, hide your knowledge... if he finds out that you know, he will kill you like me... and I don't want that," she whispered.  
"But dad..."  
"He wouldn't believe it..." she whispered, then she turned to Cole: "Take care of Chris, swear that to me."  
"I swear," he answered, "I will take care of him, like I do with my own daughter."  
Piper nodded softly and turned to Chris for a last time: "Don't try to fight against your brother, you'll lose..." Then Piper died.

& & & & &

Meanwhile Leo reached the P3. Everything was dark. Dark and solitary... Too silent, besides. Leo had cloaked himself for protection, and was looking around, but darkness was so deep that he couldn't find anything. Finally, he decided to make an attempt.  
"Piper?" he whispered. What if the spell hadn't worked and they, or their souls, or whatever, had somehow ended up travelling to the P3? By then, he wouldn't wonder at anything!  
"Leo?"  
He turned quickly.  
"Where are you? I can't see you..." it was Piper, and behind her, he could also see Phoebe and Paige.  
"Where's Chris, Leo?" asked Paige, as she saw Leo showing himself in front of them.  
"He's busy now" he half lied.  
"Why? We need you both." replied Piper, approaching him.  
Leo stepped backward, getting away from her touch.  
"What happens, Leo?" said Phoebe, smirking, "don't you like your wife anymore?"  
Suddenly, they recovered their real demonic form. Leo started to orb away, but it was too late. Several darklighters had surrounded him, and when he made the first movement, an arrow hit him on the shoulder.  
One of the shapeshifters went near him: "Where's that son of a bitch called Chris?"

& & & & &

Cole had gone aside to play with little Wyatt. He was having a lot of fun at that moment, hearing and enjoying the child's laughs, giggling and babbling. At the same time, he regretted all what he had done in the past. By now, he could have been a happy daddy, and be enjoying his son or daughter the same way.  
Cole laughed with Wyatt and threw him into the air. It wasn't so difficult to take care of a little child, after all. But when he was in mid of the air, Wyatt orbed next to the sisters, and Chris, and used his shield.  
"Why did he do that?" asked Cole, worried.  
Penny shrugged. "He must have sensed something's wrong, and wants to protect them. He doesn't really know what's going on... Look, Cole."  
The ex-demon went to the sleeping people. Chris and Piper had tears running down their faces, and Phoebe was moaning. Paige looked so distressed, she wouldn't stop shaking or moving.

& & & & &

Cole hugged his nephew and obliged him to hide his eyes on his chest, to prevent him from going on looking at Piper's body. He himself was crying.  
The sisters couldn't hold their tears back, either, at the sight and news they had just discovered.  
"Where the hell went Leo? Why didn't he come back with Wyatt as soon as possible?" was asking a devastated Piper.  
"Because he'd never been there for me, mom..." Chris's voice interrupted their thoughts. He was behind them, the adult Chris, the one they knew. He had also entered his memories, and was crying as they had never seen him before.  
"I can't go on, please.." he sobbed  
"We have to, Chris..." said Paige, with her eyes red.  
"No, I don't want to. I've tried to forget this... I don't want to go there." He was so terrified, the sisters were taken aback.  
"Go where? Chris... I don't want you to suffer, but if you have been trying to forget something which has the key for us..."  
He shook his head nervously. "No way! I can't go there! It never happened, ok? " he yelled.  
Piper patted his shoulder: "We're with you, son, we'll be with you all the time... But after all what you did, we have to see that, so please, let us go in. You need to remember that, whatever it is. Maybe that's the key.. We'll not forsake you, son..."  
Chris raised his eyes almost in madness, but tried to calm down.  
There he was still, sobbing and hugging uncle Cole.  
Adult Chris closed his eyes, and said, very weakly: "Ok... "

& & & & &

"Maybe you shall come closer," Penny said.  
"But his shield..." Cole answered.  
Penny smiled: "Come on, I think he likes you, so he will protect us all, hopefully."  
So Cole went closer step by step. And as Penny said, Wyatt "let him in". He sat down besides the bodies of Chris and the sisters and looked at the little boy: "So what's going on Wyatt?"  
Wyatt put up one of his hands. It seemed that he wanted to show them something, but there was nothing to see.  
Meanwhile Barbas was walking through the attic, angry that this little boy balked him to affect Cole.

& & & & &

The arrow had gone trough his shoulder, but Leo felt the poison in his blood.  
He tried to orb, but he couldn't.  
One of the darklighters came closer to him, touched him, and orbed him away.  
The next thing Leo saw was the evil smile of Wyatt: "Hey Leo, how do you feel?"  
Leo was in a cave, dark and dirty. He was put into a cell made of steel.  
"Why are you doing that?" Leo asked.  
His son looked at him with a deadly fire in his eyes: "I did it, cause you helped Chris at last one time to much in the last 24 hours."  
Leo swallowed, but said nothing.  
"Now, I want to know where he is. And this is not a game anymore. Now I AM angry!" he yelled, making some rocks explode around him. Leo startled and flinched back.  
"What's happened to you, Wyatt?" he asked. "I don't understand..."  
Wyatt laughed like a mad man: "You know that, daddy! Or better, you'll know! But you are so blind you just won't see it!"

& & & & &

Piper took Chris by the hand. He was shivering and sweating, but he pressed hers firmly and clenching his teeth, walked resolute to the place where he had not entered in so many years... In those memories he had kept hidden deep inside his mind, trying to forget.  
Phoebe was wondering what could have been worst than seeing his family die like that, and knowing that Wyatt had been the responsible. But she didn't talk, and limited herself to follow Chris by Paige's side.  
The shot changed as they walked... They were again in the attic, even though they hadn't actually gone upstairs.  
There, the 16-year-old Wyatt was talking to Leo: "Believe it or not, dad. They did this to us. They killed our family."  
"I cannot believe you, Wyatt. I just can't," said Leo.  
Wyatt rolled his eyes, impatient: "They tried to kill me already, when I was a young boy, for God's sake! They can do it, and they'll do it! Because they know I'm over them. They wanted to destroy me, even through my family... Because they know I'm the most powerful being on earth, and can defeat them; because, and this is what I want to show you and Chris, I am OVER good and evil. Dad, you know that!"  
Leo frowned: "And you want me to join you? But I..."  
Wyatt nodded: "They're not the source of good... they're evil, they tried to kill a little child, ME! Your son! They're the traitor. Look, I'm not asking you to join the evil side. I'm asking you to be with me, against evil and good."  
Piper held back a cry, at hearing that. Chris's eyes were full of tears.  
"What about Chris?" Leo asked.  
"He'll join me too."  
"What happens with me?" asked the young Chris, who had just entered.  
Wyatt softened his expression and walked to him: "Hey brother... How are you?"  
"I've been calling for you, dad," he said, avoiding Wyatt's look, and flinching as he approached. "Cole is dead. I needed you to heal him. I needed you to heal everyone. But they're all dead just because you won't listen to me."  
Leo was shocked: "What?"  
Suddenly, young Chris, his eyes red and with a look of madness, turned to his brother and sent him against the nearest wall: "You fucking bastard! You killed them all!"  
Wyatt stood up in shock: "What do you think you're doing? Are you mad?"  
He threw an energy ball against Chris. A terrible fight started, and Chris would not hit back. could not...  
"I'm sorry, dad" he heard Wyatt say, while Leo just looked, without moving, surprised, "he's a traitor. He is against me and wants to kill me. You have seen it."  
Leo loved Wyatt so much, he wouldn't see the lies in his words. He nodded, weeping, as he saw Chris dying under his brother's tortures.  
The sisters looked at the shot, in shock, as this faded little by little.  
The last thing they heard was Leo saying: "Stop it, Wyatt. We'll get him join us, please... I'll erase his memories." Then, all was darkness.  
Adult Chris had his eyes fixed at nothing. The sisters turned to him, terrified.  
"Leo healed me. He used his dust to erase my memory, but he might have thought that somehow, Wyatt was doing something wrong. He didn't give the whole dose to me. He wanted me to fight, and I did, you know I did... I came to the past. But even though the dust didn't work, I wanted to forget that day mom... " He was crying now. "I wanted to forget it so badly... Leo... my dad... had seen me suffer and die without doing anything. Deep inside he knew Wyatt was evil, but he did nothing. And now you make me see this again..."  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Piper said and embraced him.  
"But actually that didn't help us much," Paige remarked.  
"What?" Chris yelled, "wasn't that enough for you?"

& & & & &

Cole sat still on the ground, saying nothing. Wyatt's shield was still up.  
"Something has to be here," the ex-demon said to Penny.  
She nodded.  
"Don't you have a spell or anything to let us see..."  
"Maybe, I'll find something," Penny answered and turned back to the book.  
Cole noticed meanwhile that Wyatt was looking at his mum, and it seemed that he felt sorrow about her. Cole sighed, then kissed his forehead. "They are fine, the will be back as soon as they can," he said, trying to cheer that little boy a bit.

& & & & &

"Chris, please, I know that this was hard, but... we still only know what he did, but we don't know why your brother turned evil," Paige explained.  
"That's true," Phoebe added.  
Chris looked at her, then at his mum, then he shook his head: "But I don't know anything else about what happened..."  
"But maybe somebody else," Piper said, "did you ever talk to..."  
She didn't have to end the sentence. Chris knew what she meant, and there was something that came to his mind, and the scene changed again.  
Now they were in a little flat. 14-year-old Chris sat on the ground playing with a little girl about 8 years. "Come on, Patricia, give me the ball," he said smiling. But that wasn't a true smile. In his eyes there was suffer and sadness.  
"Who is this?" Paige asked. But adult Chris didn't answered.  
At this moment Cole entered the room, with a big bag in his hand.  
The little girl jumped up and ran over to him. "Daddy," she yelled and embrace him.  
Phoebe looked bewildered at her nephew: "Is that my..."  
Chris nodded.  
Cole embraced the little girl with love.  
Young-Chris raised: "Are you sure that you want to do that?"  
"It's the only chance," he answered, "let's do it."  
Young-Chris went over to them and orbed with them away.  
"That's unbelievable," Phoebe whispered.  
But the scene was changing again. Now they were inside a cave in the Underworld. Short after Chris, Cole and Patricia orbed in a woman showed up.  
Cole hugged her: "Thanks that you want to do that for me, you were my only hope." Then he introduced his daughter and his nephew.  
"I'm so sorry about what happened to your family," she said to him.  
"Thanks," Chris answered, "but what interests me more is... Can you really protect my little cousin?"  
The woman smiled: "I will protect her with my life."  
Chris nodded.  
At this moment another person showed up. A young woman about 18 years old.  
"Oh, may I introduce you to my daughter Bianca," the woman said.  
"Oh," Piper said while watching that scene. She had noticed a kind of sparkling in the eyes of the younger version of her son. She looked at adult-Chris, who smiled a bit.  
While young-Chris and young-Bianca had only eyes for each other, Cole and the woman were talking about what had happened.  
"Are you sure that Wyatt did all that?" the woman asked.  
Cole nodded: "That's what Piper said, before she died. And it fits to everything."  
"But how could he do that, he is one of the good?" she went on asking.  
"I don't know. Phoebe told me once that, before I returned, even before Chris was born, Wyatt was attacked by some from the good side. I mean, she didn't want to say more, I think she was trying to forget what happened, but if it had been so terrible, maybe that made Wyatt change his mind, in a way," Cole explained.  
The woman nodded.  
"For the moment, the only important things are, that Patricia is safe here, cause I can't protect her. And that Chris hides his knowledge, cause even if Wyatt is evil, he still loves his little brother. As long as Chris doesn't turn against him, he will be safe."  
"Still..." sighed Paige, "We don't know who the evil was."  
"The 'Good'" remarked adult Chris, mockingly.  
Phoebe was staring at her future child and Cole fascinated. Something was starting to grow inside her. Or maybe something was starting to disappear. That was all the hatred she had accumulated before.  
"There's something good in your memories, Chris," she said.  
Piper turned to her, angrily, but at the sight of Chris's sad smile, she didn't say anything.  
"There's always something good..."  
"Ok, people..." intervened Paige, "Let's focus, right? It seems it's a 'good', not an evil, and it was before Chris was born... "  
Piper nodded, pensively.  
"It was an Elder..." murmured Chris. The sisters turned to him, while the image started to fade again.  
"She was beautiful, wasn't she?" he smiled, thinking back at Bianca.  
"Chris, dear..." Piper caressed his face, "what have you just said?"  
"You heard it... The Elders are the traitors."  
"But which Elder?" asked the girls at the same time.  
Suddenly, everything trembled around them, like an Earthquake, and all of them were brought back into reality.

* * *

_(Chapter 6 written by Chrissy.W.x, Dark Angel and Belén)  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**A Charmed Story - Part One:  
Saving The Future Over And Over Again  
Chapter 7**

"Barbas!" exclaimed Cole, when Penny ended the spell and Barbas appeared before their eyes. "I should have guessed," he said clenching his fists as he stood up menacingly.  
Wyatt intensified the forcefield.  
Barbas looked at them, smiling: "Look at you... You need to be protected by a little child."  
"By the way... " he added before Cole or Penny could answer, "This 'little child' wants you dead, so come on, don't do this more difficult."  
Barbas threw an energy ball against the forcefield, making it tremble, and all the people inside woke up with their hearts beating strongly. Little Wyatt started to cry.  
The sisters needed a few seconds to realize what happened. Then Piper noticed Barbas and let him explode. Only a second later, the forcefield went down.  
"That will not stop him for long," Cole remarked, still holding the crying little boy, trying to calm him down.  
Phoebe observed that scene fascinated. It was so cute how he tried to handle that.  
"Give him to me," Piper said.  
"Sure," Cole gave Wyatt to his mother, then he looked around, "and?"  
"Don't ask, please..." Phoebe said. And then she added: "Are you o.k., Cole? I mean because of Barbas."  
He looked surprised, then nodded.  
Chris, who just rose, winked at his uncle. And now Cole smiled. He was sure that Phoebe had seen something in his memories, something about him, about "them".  
But the sisters had other things in mind.  
"How can you be so sure, that it has been one or more Elders?" Piper asked her son, still not really believing that.  
"The Elders?" Penny and Cole asked at the same time.  
"Actually, I'm not," Chris said, "but think back, remember what you've said, what Cole said, and even what Wyatt said himself. It must be them..."  
"What if..." Cole started, and the others were looking at him. "What if... Chris just started that thing? I mean, we know that the Elders want us to... well you know... just because evil Wyatt returned... and he did it, just because Chris returned... What if this is the start?"  
Chris was frowning, then he shook his head: "No, I changed a few important things... Leo for example is now an Elder, but he wasn't in my time."  
Cole nodded: "O.k., just a thought." Phoebe smiled at him.  
"Well," Piper rose to speak, "we should discuss that with Leo... by the way... where is he?"

& & & & &

Leo wanted to ask Wyatt what he was talking about, but the poison was running through his veins and invading his whole body fast. He felt so weak, he could hardly speak.  
"I won't tell you where Chris is," he said feebly.  
Wyatt shrugged, pretending not to be so angry as he really was: "Then, die. He'll do it anyway. You won't be a problem for me in the future anymore..."  
"What do you mean? " asked Leo, in the attempt of clarify things. Even though he was going to die...  
Wyatt laughed bitterly: "I was your favorite, daddy... I always was. Since he kidnapped me and tried to kill me, you decided to overprotect me, and just ignored Chris. That was soooo cute! Then, after many years passed, you came to see the truth. MY truth. That I'm over good and evil, dad. And actually good or evil don't exist. Because look, good is seen as evil by the evil side of the world, and evil is THE evil for the goodies... So what do we have? EVIL! Only that! I wanted to change that... And you helped me."  
"Then..." tried to speak Leo again, feeling sick, but in the need to know more, "how can you say I was a problem?"  
Wyatt smirked: "Because you couldn't choose in the end. Because you knew the best thing for both of uswas to kill Chris. But you were blinded by your stupid conscience, and stopped me. And then, you promised you'd erase his memories, but you didn't! Dad, I would have let him live, I loved him... But he knew things he shouldn't know. He was a danger for my empire... I had to do that, just like... remember Alexander the Great?... like him. He had to choose between his empire and his friends. And when he found out that a friend wanted to betray him, he had to kill him, in spite of himself, with tears in his eyes... But he did the correct thing."  
"And that's why you want to kill Chris? You think he betrayed you?"  
"Yes, he did. And you did... If you hadn't done so, Chris would have been by my side..."  
"Just like a puppet or a robot, under your orders?"  
"But alive, dad!... However, that's not possible anymore... I'll kill you, and all of you. That way, Chris won't be a problem for me anymore."  
"Who... who kidnapped you, Wyatt?" asked Leo, ignoring the painful words his son had just revealed.

& & & & &

Chris and Paige closed their eyes and tried to sense Leo.  
"He has gone to the P3, he said he had heard Piper calling him, and that something was wrong..." said Penny.  
"Why didn't you say before?" asked Phoebe.  
"Because we were too worried about Wyatt and his forcefield!" answered Cole, turning very pale.  
Paige nodded.  
Phoebe went over to Cole and put her hand on his arm. "Thank you anyway, for taking care of him," she said smiling.  
"No problem," he answered while his heart started beating a little faster, "he is very cute."  
"I can't find him," Paige remarked.  
"Me neither," Chris added, "but I think I know where he is."  
"Where?" Piper asked.  
"Can't you imagine?" Chris asked back. He went over to the Book of Shadows and flipped through it.  
"What are you doing?" Cole's voice sounded really worried.  
"I need something to hide myself for a while, so Wyatt will not notice that I'm there. Something must have happened to Leo. I have to help him."  
"I'm really wonderingthat you want to do that..." Phoebe said.  
Chris was looking at her.  
"After all what we've seen," she explained, "I thought you must hate him..."  
Chris felt that all eyes were placed on him. He raised his eyebrow: "I do... but after all that happened this day... I'm sure, this Leo here isn't mine."  
Phoebe nodded. Then her face changed. She was thinking about something very hardly. She went over to Penny and whispered with her.  
Meanwhile Cole walked over to his nephew: "You can't do that alone. What about your powers, thought Wyatt had taken them?"  
"Not all, but... that's why I need a spell," he replied.  
"But you can't do this alone!" Cole repeated.  
"I have to," Chris answered, "the sisters have to find out which Elders want to kill Wyatt. They have to stop them..."  
Cole nodded: "But he will kill you..."  
"I know," he answered emotionless. He already found what he was looking for.  
"I really admire your strength. I wish..." Cole said but was interrupted.  
"I have it," Phoebe yelled. Waggling with a sheet of paper, she went over to her sisters.  
Piper smiled when she read what was written on it, and Paige nodded.  
"What is this?" Cole asked.  
"A little surprise for Chris," Phoebe answered smiling.  
Chris was looking at them with misunderstanding, when the sisters started to speak:  
_"All your spirits in the air  
come to us from everywhere  
gave our Chris what he just need  
to make the whitelighter complete."  
_Within a second some sparkling white lights appeared over them. They were wandering around and then they turned to Chris. They went inside him, they suffused him with a warm feeling.  
"What have you done?" Chris asked after he recovered himself.  
"If it worked the way it should, we gave you all the whitelighter-powers, like the power to heal," his mother answered.  
Chris wanted to say something, but Phoebe was faster.  
"Now go, go and help him," she said.  
Chris nodded and orbed away.

& & & & &

Wyatt had approached the bars of the cell where Leo was imprisoned, and was grabbing them.  
The Elder was really sick. He was trying to keep his eyes open but this action was becoming harder and harder. Finally, Wyatt opened his mouth to say something, but at that very moment Barbas shimmered in.  
"What happened?" the witch asked furious.  
"They were doing something, my Lord. They've got some plan... When I got there your... little self protected Cole and the old bag... Penny. Chris and the Charmed Ones were like sleeping but when I attacked them, they woke up and the eldest tried to blow me up!  
"You, bastard, you cannot do a single thing on your own!"  
"I'm sorry, my Lord, I... I can try again. Maybe you could convince your little self that..."  
"Shut up!"  
"Wyatt..." mumbled Leo.  
But Wyatt didn't hear him, nor noticed the glittering lights that surrounded them.  
"Chris?" said the Elder, suddenly very worried.  
"Shhhh, " ordered Chris, ducking behind some rocks so that he could hide himself from Wyatt and Barbas, who were still arguing.  
Chris looked around himself. It was evident he wouldn't be able to orb inside the cell. Otherwise, Leo would have orbed outside, so he should find the keys... He looked at Leo. He was closing his eyes.  
'No... stay awake, come on, you have to hold on...' he thought. If Leo died, he'd disappear... But the keys were nowhere!  
"I want you to go there, NOW! And bring all of them here. Do whatever you need, use their worst fears, I don't mind. But bring them!" yelled Wyatt.  
Barbas lowered his head: "But how? You won't let me go! The little child, I mean..."  
Wyatt sighed impatient, and waved his hand. Barbas ducked at the thought he was going to vanquish him. However, he had just glamoured him!  
"Now, go! I will trust my father," he said smirking, looking at the new Leo-shape of Barbas.  
Chris didn't have time. He would have to open the prison with his telekinesis, but then, he would hardly have time to take him out and orb away with him. Let alone heal him first! But he had no choice... He saw Barbas glamouring as Leo, and orbing away. The sisters would think it was Leo! He had to do it... Now.  
Chris wanted to start his offence, when he noticed that Wyatt turned around. So he still had to hide. He knew, time was working against him. But trying to get Leo out while Wyatt was facing him, meant suicide. He needed help.  
At that moment another demon entered the cave.  
"My Lord," he said. Wyatt turned around visibly peeved. "My Lord, we tried to find that other whitelighter..."  
That was Chris's chance. He ran over to the cage.  
"Chris," Leo whispered.  
"Hush... I'll get you out of here," he answered. Then he opened the cagedoor. But it was a little too loud.  
"WHAT?" Wyatt had turned around.  
"Leave," Leo said, "he will kill you."  
"If you're dying, I'm dead, too." Chris answered.  
"Right," Wyatt said, "and it would be very funny to watch you disappear after Daddy has passed away..." He grinned in a bittersweet way. Then Wyatt threw his little brother into the cage and closed it again using a fireball to weld the steel.  
"Don't hurry with fading away Dad, I'll be back in a few minutes," Wyatt said, while Chris was glancing angry at him. Then the blonde man left the cave.  
"Great," Leo said with pain, "now we are both dead, and Barbas is attacking the sisters."  
"Well, I can't tell you what's happening to the sisters, but we are not dead," Chris answered.  
"But we will be, I can feel it."  
His son smiled. "You should have more trust in me, Dad," he said, then he started to heal his father.  
Leo was shocked as he felt that he was getting better, that his son was healing him.  
"How did you...?" he asked.  
"Thank your sister-in-law, she wrote a nice little spell for me," he explained. "Are you alright?" he asked after he finished his work.  
Leo nodded.  
Chris sighed. He felt really relieved. "Good," he said, "but stay on the ground, don't let Wyatt know that I could heal you, not now."  
Leo nodded again. "Thanks son, I'm very proud of you."  
"I hope you'll never forget that," Chris answered.  
Then they heard the sound of steps...  
Chris and Leo turned to see who was coming, as they felt their hearts beat strongly.  
"Don't move. Close your eyes, please, dad..." said Chris, swallowing.

& & & & &

"What do we do meanwhile?" asked Cole, who was pacing from one corner to the other in the attic.  
"You, just stay there, don't move!" exclaimed Phoebe, "you're getting on my nerves!"  
"Sorry... " muttered Cole, lowering his eyes.  
'How could he be sooo cute?' Phoebe had forgotten all those aspects of Cole's personality. But there he was, the true Cole, not the demon. The human being she had got to know.  
Piper, who had given little Wyatt to Penny, was working with Paige on something.  
"Ok... We have to find out who that Elder is," she said.  
"Yeah... " answered Paige. "actually I was thinking that if we get Wyatt, we could cast the same spell as before, to get into his memories and see who was the one that tried to kill him."  
"Do you really want to enter HIS mind?" exclaimed Phoebe. "Didn't you notice he's a psychopath?"  
"Hey! It's my child, you're talking about!" said Piper, not knowing if she should be angry or not.  
"But she might be right..." intervened Penny, playing with the little child, who was having a lot of fun. "There must have been something really bad and traumatic for him."  
"I think we should go there first, " said Cole, very nervous.  
"Where?"  
"Where Chris went. This is taking ages to him, they should be here by now."  
The sisters looked at each other wonderingly. Perhaps they could do both things at the same time? Trying to get Wyatt, too? Over Barbas dead body, of course... And all the demons who might be serving Wyatt at that very moment. And even in that case, how would they get him?  
"Well, the spell must be enough to get Wyatt, I mean, if you use the spell and enter his memories he will lose his consciousness as you will do," Penny explained, "but you still have the problem about the other demons down there."  
"Yeah, and we couldn't use that spell with Wyatt, not exactly that one. Cause adult Chris was able to join us. And if Wyatt is able to do the same, he is maybe able to kill us... That's too dangerous," Phoebe remarked.  
At that moment Leo orbed in.  
"Where have you been?" Piper asked.  
"I was at the P3, I..." he said.  
"Where is Chris?" Cole asked worried.  
"I don't know, thought he was here," he answered.  
"He was going to find you, cause Paige and he couldn't sense you," Phoebe said. She felt that something was wrong, but couldn't catch it.  
Cole noticed a special kind of expression in her face. That kind he had seen a lot of times, always when Phoebe felt that something was going on. And that moment, he felt the same... in a way... like intuition.  
Leo went over to Piper and hugged her.  
Paige was frowning, but said nothing... everything was a bit crazy the last hours, so why not Leo...  
Cole took Phoebe's arm and took her a bit offside. "There is something wrong," he whispered.  
Phoebe looked in his eyes, his wonderful eyes, and suddenly she felt him, his feelings, his... love... "No," she said to herself, "not now."  
"What?" Cole didn't understand what she meant.  
"Not you..." she said, and after a little break and a deep breath she went on, "I think you are right, something is going on here, something has happened to him, we have to be careful."  
Cole nodded slightly, then he turned to Leo: "Hey... If Chris hasn't come back, he might be in danger... Leo, are you sure you didn't see him?"  
Leo nodded, smiling: "Yeah, sure!" Then he frowned: "But... where did he go? Cole, you were supposed to take care of him." Then the Elder turned paler. "I sense him.. He's dying!"  
"What?" exclaimed everyone at the same time.  
"It was your fault, you shouldn't have let him go!" went on Leo, full of anger.  
"Leo?" said Paige, freaked out. He would have never said something like that...  
Piperstepped a bit away from him.  
Cole seemed very hurt. He sat down, and started to shiver. "I didn't mean anything bad happened to him!" he muttered. "What can I do?"  
"What can you do?" repeated Leo, approaching him menacingly, "You killed my son, that's what you wanted! Why you came back! You will always have a demon inside!"  
"That's not true!" yelled Cole, trying to defend himself from his attacks.  
But by then, Phoebe was so near Leo she could feel his feelings.  
"Cole, don't listen to him, "she said, opening her eyes widely, "that's not Leo!"  
Suddenly, Leo, smiled, and his shape started to change.  
"Very clever, you are... But that was not a lie: Leo has died, and therefore, Chris has disappeared," said Barbas, rejoicing from their sorrow.  
Piper raised her hands prepared to blow him up, but Paige held her hand: "Wait! How do we know you're not lying? You are only trying to cause our worst fears to defeat us!"  
Phoebe turned to Cole, he was absent-minded, his eyes flowing with tears... It was his fault. Leo and Chris were dead because he hadn't done anything to stop them!  
The witch patted his shoulder: "Cole, honey, listen to me... It's ok, they're fine, and we're going to get them back. Forget what he said... You know him, you know what he's trying to do to you."  
"I'm sorry to tell you that what I have just said is true..." repeated Barbas, mockingly.  
All of a sudden, Piper let go off Paige's hand and blew him up: "Shut up you bastard!" she was also crying...  
Penny coughed a little bit: "Maybe we should mourn later... and try to find them first. You won't really believe that demon?"  
Paige nodded as she tried to calm down Piper and looked at Phoebe caressing Cole's hair.  
"Hey," she said, "we couldn't sense them before, that's why we can't now! So Penny is right, just let's go!  
"Where? " asked Cole feebly.  
"Where Chris went. He knew where he'd be... Probably where we have been before. Let's try something! And once there, we'll cast that spell the first thing, right?"  
The sisters nodded.

& & & & &

Wyatt had just entered, followed by several ugly and huge demons.  
"Still alive?" he asked in a sarcastic tone, though a little bit wondered.  
"He's strong, brother... " answered Chris, "We won't give up."  
"Whatever..." laughed Wyatt. "I'm bored, you know? Maybe I could have fun with you, while I wait... My friends here haven't had much fun lately."  
Chris was afraid of what he could do, but didn't stop looking in his eyes, bravely.

& & & & &

Paige orbed the sisters into that cave they had been before. But it was empty. There was no sign of Chris, nor of Leo or Wyatt.  
Piper sighed: "And now?"  
"We have to find a trace of them... somehow... we have to..." Piper answered.  
So the sisters were looking around. They were seeking in every chink, looking under every stone. But there was nothing.  
"Phoebe, do you get any feelings of them now..." Paige asked.  
Phoebe tried to sense them, while the others looked at her. Then she opened her eyes.  
"No trace of them," she said, "but behind that wall there are a few small demons."  
"So Paige, orb us to them, maybe they know where they are," Piper ordered and so they did.

& & & & &

Meanwhile Wyatt had orbed Chris out of the cage, to let him fight against the demons like a gladiator in the arena.  
It was a hard fight, but Chris was better than Wyatt had thought. He was beating one demon after another.  
Leo wanted to help him, but he kept lying on the ground, playing the dying one.  
After Chris let another demon explode, Wyatt lost his patience. He threw a energyball at his brother on his own.  
Chris got hit, for a moment he couldn't breathe. Wyatt went over to him and grasped his neck. "That isn't funny!" he yelled and orbed Chris back into the cage.  
At this moment Barbas appeared and Wyatt turned to him.  
"Are you o.k.?" Leo whispered. Chris nodded.  
"We have to go out of here, the sisters..." the Elder said with sorrow.  
Meanwhile Wyatt was yelling at Barbas full of anger.  
"It seems to me, that the sisters are o.k. at the moment," Chris remarked. He had still problems with taking breath.  
"But how long? We have to get out of here... any idea?" Leo asked his son. "You know him better than I do."  
Chris nodded: "He is very overweening..." He frowned then smiled: "Can you hide me from his sight?"  
Leo nodded: "Sure."  
"So you just have to die, dad." Chris answered with a wink.

_

* * *

(Chapter 7 written by Belén and Chrissy.W.x)_


	8. Chapter 8

**A Charmed Story - Part One:  
Saving The Future Over And Over Again  
Chapter 8**

"Hey, you morons! Do you know who we are?" asked Piper in a loud voice, just after they reappeared at the other side of the wall, in the middle of a small group of foolish demons.  
All of them turned to the sisters with their eyes red and burning with fury, but when the one who seemed to be the leader was about to start the attack and send a fireball against Phoebe, Piper just blew him up. Then, another one tried to do the same, and Phoebe kicked him on the head, then Piper blew him up too. The rest of the demons stayed back, alert and wondering whether they should make another attempt.  
"Anyone else wanna try the flavor of our powers? Or will you collaborate with us?" inquired Piper in a completely mad tone.  
Some of the demons lowered their heads, and kept quiet. Others looked at them defiantly, and one tried to shimmer. But Piper froze him, and then unfroze his head, so that he could speak.  
"And you! Stay there, don't move! You don't know the Charmed Ones when they're furious!" cried Paige menacingly.  
"What... what do you want?" asked the frozen demon, shivering in terror.  
Phoebe smirked. "We want to know where Wyatt is. Where he keeps an Elder and a whitelighter.  
"Wyatt?" repeated the demon, thinking he hadn't heard well.  
"Gosh, your new boss!" yelled Paige.  
"Oh... " The demon lowered his eyes: "Well, unfreeze me and I'll take you to him. But what happens then, is not my responsibility. Remember, I did what you asked me to do."  
"We know what we do, you bastard, just take us there. And don't try anything!" replied Piper.

& & & & &

Leo thought he hadn't understood well. He wouldn't be able to make him believe he was dead.  
Chris seemed to know what his father was thinking: "It'll give us a chance to get to him, dad. If I'm invisible, he'll just think I disappeared when you died! By when he discovers that you're really alive, I will have had time to knock him out."  
Leo nodded, and started to carry out their plan...  
Wyatt was still yelling at Barbas when Leo groaned with pain.  
"Dad! NO! Please, hold on!" Chris cried.  
Wyatt asked Barbas to leave, then turned around to the cage, just to see his father die.  
"Now you've won," Chris said, with a sad voice, then he faded away.  
Wyatt smiled. But it was a sad smile. At last Chris had been his brother. But he was his enemy, so there had been no other way.  
At this moment the sisters orbed into the cave, at Wyatt's back...  
"Hello son," Piper said with a calmed but strict voice.  
Wyatt turned around to them. Then he began to laugh.  
"I don't know what's so funny about all this," Paige said a bit peeved.  
"Look," Wyatt said and made a sidestep, so that the sisters could see the cage, "I've just won!"  
"No," Piper cried, when she saw the dead body of her husband.  
Phoebe and Paige were completely shocked.  
"YES!" Wyatt answered, "But be sure you will see him again in a few minutes."  
"No!" Piper cried, "I don't believe you, son."  
Wyatt raised his eyebrow: "So just go over, and convince yourself."  
The sisters did, they went over to the cage, while Wyatt opened the door for them.  
'Well, what an easy way to catch them, they just had to go in,' he thought. But at that very same moment he was socked on the jaw.  
Wyatt was looking around completely puzzled. Same as the sisters.  
But then Phoebe noticed some feelings. "Piper, remember," she whispered, "remember the spell for Chris..."  
Wyatt got hit another time. "What?" he asked, still confused.  
Suddenly his father orbed behind him and beat him too.  
"How could you... you're dead?" Wyatt asked.  
Piper and her sister watched the scene bewildered.  
"But how?" Wyatt asked, still too confused to defend himself.  
At this moment Chris reappeared to his sight. Wyatt turned pale.  
"Oh my god," Paige said, "that's freaky."  
"Thank mum and our aunts, they gave me a power you don't have!" Chris yelled at his brother and threw an energy ball against him.  
Then he smirked, watching his brother hit against the wall, because of the impact of the energy ball: "And I'm also a good actor, right?"  
He was so mad that he started to form another ball on his hand, when Leo grabbed it and said: "Enough, Chris! He has fainted... And you are not like him."  
Chris swallowed, with the energy ball still on his hand.  
"He wanted to kill us all, you saw him, you heard him..." he was crying. "Now I have the power I always needed to defeat him and save you all."  
"But your dad is right, son..." added Piper, softly, caressing his arm. "Now you may be as powerful as he is, but you've also got something he lacks. You've got willpower, and feelings... Don't lose that now."  
"Chris.. " said Phoebe, approaching them, "don't turn into him... Let's go home, please... You saved Cole's soul, don't lose yours!"  
Tears started to stream down Chris' face, but finally he lowered his hand, and made the ball disappear before the smiley face of his mother.  
Then, Leo touched Wyatt, and all of them orbed back home.

& & & & &

"This is taking too much time!" Cole was pacing the attic nervously, while Penny played with little Wyatt. "Do you think they're fine?"  
Grams didn't answer, she just stared at him with a worried look in her eyes.  
"If at least I had my powers!" exclaimed Cole.  
Suddenly, bright bluish lights filled the room, and all the family, together with adult Wyatt, appeared in front of them.  
"Come on, Wyatt could wake up!" said Paige right after she materialized. Then she created once again the crystal cage for Wyatt. "This will keep him for a while if he awakes before we cast the spell."  
"Are you fine?" was asking Cole, seeing how all of them rushed to get everything prepared. "...Ok, I guess so..." then he sighed relieved, and sat down next to Penny, not knowing what to do, feeling useless.  
"Do you have the spell, Phoebe?" Piper asked. Phoebe looked at her with misunderstanding.  
"Didn't you say that it is too dangerous, because your son can be able to join you, and then maybe kill you?" Cole asked worried.  
Piper frowned, thinking about that for a moment. She wanted to add something but was interrupted.  
"I've written a new one," Penny said, "that should let you in, and keep him here." She gave Piper a sheet of paper.  
"Thanks Grandma," Piper answered.  
"So come on girls," Paige said and went next to her sister.  
Phoebe wanted to do the same, but Cole held her back and looked her in the eyes.  
"Be careful," he told her.  
She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek: "I will."  
Then she went over and the sisters cast the spell:  
_"In Wyatts memories let us in  
and in all his feelings from within  
But his mind shall stay in reality  
So we can go there safe and free"  
_Same as before it seemed that they fell asleep. Leo was watching that with sorrow. Then he went over to see if Wyatt was alright.  
Meanwhile Cole noticed that Chris was sitting in a corner looking into nothing. He went over to him, and sat down.  
"Are you o.k.?" he asked.  
Chris felt so lousy, he didn't want to answer. But... who else should he talk to?... Cole was the best friend he ever had.  
"No, I'm not," he answered.  
"What happened?" Cole asked worried. They were talking so quietly that the others didn't notice.  
"I did wrong, uncle... I was... I was going to be like him... I wanted to kill him. I felt that I was able to, and I really wanted to do that..." Chris said sadly.  
"Well, that's usual, after all what he did to you," Cole answered.  
"But it was wrong... I shouldn't use the powers, the sisters gave me, to kill my own brother."  
"You didn't, right?" Cole asked and Chris nodded.  
"So there is no problem. You were able to control yourself, that's good... And that you now worry about that, shows only one thing... That you are definitely not like him!" he said and hugged him.  
Chris smiled a bit. His uncle made him feel much better now...  
"By the way," Cole added after a moment, "the powers of a whitelighter can't kill your brother, I thought." Cole guessed.  
Chris frowned: "Yes... usually not... But... I know I would have been able to... So... how?" Now he was really wondering about that.  
Leo, who was hugging little Wyatt, overheard his son and Cole's conversation, and approached them.  
"Sorry I was listening to you..." he said, feeling uncomfortable.  
Chris smiled a bit embarrassed, and Cole grinned reassuringly: "It's ok... I guess Chris wanted you to know, after all you're his dad!"  
Chris lowered his eyes, but Leo just went into the topic, preventing him from saying something he might not like, for example, that he preferred speaking to his uncle, which was the truth, actually.  
"Well... The thing is that a whitelighter can not kill. But.. and Elder can."  
Chris looked at him wonderingly.  
Cole raised a brow. "And? The spell was to make him a full whitelighter..."  
"Possibly... If he was half whitelighter."  
"But dad, I AM half whitelighter..."  
"No, you are not..." Leo replied, cutting him off, "when you came, you turned me into an Elder... Now you're the son of an Elder, not a whitelighter. Probably the spell made you a full Elder, with all our powers... Not only those of orbing which we share with whitelighters. The spell, might have triggered what you already had, and you had those powers inside!"  
Chris was starting to feel very sick.  
"Wow... " muttered Cole, opening his eyes wide, "You're huge, man..."  
Chris blushed: "No, I am not. Even if all this is true, and sounds fine, I tried to kill my brother, and that's not something to be proud of... I don't want these powers, dad."  
Cole patted his shoulders as Leo tried to smile at him.  
"Now you can keep them... We'll speak about this later. But now, you might need them, so keep them, ok?" said Leo.  
Cole was silent... All that reminded him of himself, when he became the source of all evil, with all those powers... He wasn't able to fight them. But Chris was much stronger. He'd be able to control them, in the end. He had to keep those powers.  
Meanwhile, Penny was staring at the sisters and Wyatt, worried. What would they be seeing at that moment?

& & & & &

The sisters were standing in a dark backstreet.  
"I think we should hide somewhere," Paige said and so they did.  
Seconds later the future Paige orbed in.  
"Hello aunt Paige."  
The witch turned around and looked at the 16-years-old Wyatt.  
"Wyatt, sweetheart, what are you doing here?" she asked him with a smile. "I'm here to kill a demon, go back to your mom, she's missing you for sure."  
"Wyatt grinned then focused on her: "Where is my sword?"  
"What?" Paige asked in misunderstanding.  
"Excalibur, I know that you know where mom hides it," the blonde boy said, with a lot of anger in his voice.  
"I don't," Paige answered, "and by the way, your mom wants you to have it, when you're 18, not now!"  
Wyatt grinned very evilly. "But I want it know!" he yelled and threw an engeryball against his aunt.  
Paige wanted to orb away but she wasn't fast enough. She got hit and broke down.  
"Wyatt, what are you doing?" she asked with pain.  
"I'll make this end, just for a new beginning, my beginning," he said serious. Then he pulled out a little knife. He spoke a few words and the blade was shining in red light for a moment.  
"No," Paige whispered with fear.  
"Yes," Wyatt said, took the knife and killed his aunt.  
The sisters were looking at this with horror. That was unbelievable.

& & & & &

Meanwhile in the attic Leo was wandering around.  
"What is that, about you and your father?" Cole whispered to Chris.  
Chris was nodding in Leo's direction: "Nothing that has to do with him, hopefully." Then he sighed.  
"Are you o.k.?" his uncle asked.  
Chris nodded  
"I'm sure you will be able to handle that, I mean that whole Elder-thing."  
But Chris didn't answer. Instead he jumped up and yelled at his father: "Could you please sit down, you're making me crazy!"  
Leo turned to Chris, startled. Then he went to the couch, and sat down slowly, looking at his son: "I'm sorry..." he said, without taking his eyes from him.  
Cole put a hand on Chris's shoulder: "Hey, calm down, ok? He's just as worried as you are. Give him space."  
Chris glared at his uncle, furious, but his sight seemed to quiet him a little bit.  
"Sorry," he muttered, more for Cole than for Leo, "I'm too nervous. What if the spell wasn't good, and Wyatt enters the memories too? He's too powerful..."  
Leo stood up again, and rushed to the sisters: "What's happening?" he asked, very alarmed.  
Penny was cleaning the sweat from Paige's forehead, who was shivering. Piper's and Phoebe's faces were covered with tears.  
Cole looked at them and stood up, but Chris grabbed his hand.  
"Don't worry... They're fine... It's just... they're watching more of our wonderful life in the future." he explained bitterly, "It's not this what makes me be afraid."  
"But what the hell..." Cole had lived much for that day, too much, but still he couldn't conceive in his mind those calamities Chris could have suffered in the future. Even his having being a demon, didn't help to imagine such atrocities.  
He turned to Chris, and sat down again, next to him. "Ok, buddy... Everything's gonna be alright soon." he said, almost wordless.  
Chris nodded, staring at the sisters, hoping Wyatt would not enter the memories as he had done before. He wished the spell was really safe.

& & & & &

"I can't believe my eyes..." said Piper, devastated.  
Phoebe was sobbing by her side, while Paige started to feel sick. She had just witnessed her own death by her nephew's hands!  
"This is not taking us anywhere..." she murmured. "We just need to find who turned Wyatt, who the Elder was!"  
Piper shrugged: "We cannot control his memories... They'll lead us on their own. Just, be prepared to see these horrible things..."  
The shot changed little by little, and they saw Wyatt's bedroom. He was sitting on the bed, sobbing, looking at a pic of Paige's.  
Piper was trying to calm him down: "You did all you could, son..." she said.  
"No, I didn't mom..." his sobs seemed to be so real! "I'm sorry she died..."  
"But it's not your fault, honey..." Piper was also crying.  
Wyatt couldn't stand that sight. His eyes turned to her, they were looking at nothing, like those of a madman.  
"No, mom, it IS my fault because it was ME that killed her, ok? I don't know what happened. I just did it, I needed to do it! Because you were all going to betray me! Don't you understand?" he cried.  
Piper flinched: "What?"  
Her son's eyes had turned cold, expressionless. "I'm sorry, mom, but I need to do this... Forget the old Wyatt... He doesn't exist anymore, he's now a murderer. And he cannot let you live with knowing what he has done." Then he orbed away, determined to finish what he had begun, and leaving Piper speechless.  
Then the scene changed again. They were in the kitchen.  
Piper is walking around trying to make a potion, one to bring back her son.  
Seconds later 16-years-old Wyatt orbed in.  
Piper turned around in surprise.  
"Where is my sword, where is Excalibur?" he asked with anger.  
"Son, I..." Piper was afraid, she was alone.  
"Don't turn against me, tell me where it is, or I swear you will be dead like my aunts."  
"Wyatt, but... I don't understand... I..." Piper yelled with panic.  
His son went closer: "Tell me... NOW!"  
Piper took a deep breath. Then she shook her head, she couldn't do that...  
"That's sad," Wyatt said. Then he took out that magical knife which killed the others before.  
The Piper behind the door closed her eyes, while Phoebe put her arms around her. Then they heard the other Piper scream.  
Seconds after that, they heard the front door, and someone yelling "Mom!"  
"Chris," Paige whispered.  
Then they turned their attention back to Wyatt, who was standing over the wounded body of his mother: "Don't send him against me, or I will kill him like you."  
Piper was looking at him with tears in her eyes. Then he orbed away, seconds before his brother went in.  
And the scene changed again. Now they were in a park. Wyatt was sitting on a stone when Leo orbed in.  
"Son," he said, "I don't know how to tell you but..."  
Wyatt interrupted him: "I know, I've felt it." He had tears in his eyes.  
"Oh son," Leo said an hugged him, while he was crying.  
"Dad you must help me," Wyatt said, "I need Excalibur!"  
Leo was looking at him. He frowned.  
"I need to protect me, to protect Chris and also Patricia. Someone wants to kill our whole family," Wyatt explained.  
And Leo nodded, then he summoned the sword in his hand and gave it to his son.  
Wyatt took it with a satisfied smile: "Thanks dad, I've always known I could count on you."

& & & & &

Penny was very tired. She had been the whole time looking after the sisters, and well, it was true she was just a ghost, but whenever ghosts turn human, they start to feel as humans; that's a part she really hated.  
Cole looked at her, then turned to Chris: "I think I'm gonna take her place for a while, and be with little Wyatt too. Penny should have a rest... What if you talk with Leo? You haven't had much time lately... "  
Chris rolled his eyes. "I prefer staying with you, I can help you there, if you..."  
"No I don't need you there, Chris. Look, I'm proud of being your uncle, and that you love me so much... Gosh, I'm really proud, you know? But believe me, Leo is a good man. You also said so, and know it... Look at him. He needs you now, Chris. You've got a father, and you'll have him in the future this time. Go with him, ok?"  
Chris nodded, resigned, as Cole smiled.  
"Ok, then... " He sighed. He approached Penny and offered himself to take her place, which she accepted willingly. Chris looked at them, and afterwards he stood up and went to Leo, who was still sitting.  
"Hey..." he said, smiling.  
"Hey..." Leo's voice sounded tired and sad.  
"How are you doing, dad?"  
Leo shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It's hard for us, but I know how hard this is for you, so I just keep that in mind, and go on..."  
Chris stared at him, lovingly. Of course that wasn't his father from the future. What had happened to him, then? Almost unaware of it, he put his hand on Leo's knee.  
"I love you dad. I wanted you to know it. Whatever comes..."  
Leo smiled back at him. "Chris... I know there's something wrong between you and me in your time. Otherwise, you wouldn't have behaved that way all this time passed, when I didn't know who you were, and all. And you wouldn't prefer talking to Cole," he said, tiredly.  
Chris looked aside. He didn't know what to answer. "Those things... you don't need to know them, ok? I mean, we're saving Wyatt, and once this happens, everything will change. We can even forget everything. I might disappear... Look, that'd mean I never came back! So don't worry about it now."  
Leo frowned, alarmed: "In that case, Chris... if we change this, and you don't need to come back... what will happen? I mean, everything YOU changed, will not be changed at all, and Wyatt cannot be good. Then, you'll have to come... That's a time loop! Everything is repeated once and again, there's no way to go on for you... Did you think about the consequences?"  
Leo hadn't thought about it before, nor had Chris, who looked shocked at that moment.  
"I don't know..." he murmured. "I just thought I would save him and the future would be better... What if... we cast a spell, so that you can't forget I came, and why I came? That way, Wyatt will be kept saved, whatever happens, and everything will be ok..."  
Leo nodded, somehow confused.  
"We'll talk to the sisters later..."  
Penny harrumphed. "I'm sorry," she said, "But I suddenly heard what you've said."  
She looked at her grand-grandchild, who seemed to be very sad.  
"Your dad will not forget that," she explained, "he will not forget cause it has happened, you have returned, that's a fact. And if there is no need to go back for you this time... when you are born one day... all things will be re-run in the next turn..."  
Chris and Leo were looking at her in complete confusion.  
But Penny smiled: "Well time-traveling is a very complicated topic." Then she went over to the sofa and laid down.  
"That didn't help us much," Chris said.  
Leo hugged him: "Well, Penny knows a lot more than we do."  
"Because she's dead?" his son asked.  
Leo nodded.

& & & & &

"Where are we?" Paige asked.  
Piper was looking around. She had still tears in her eyes.  
"I don't know" she said.  
"I think it's the Underworld," Phoebe remarked, then she noticed a few barrels, "that is a good place to hide."  
A few moments later Barbas went in, followed by maybe-10-years-old Wyatt.  
"What is he doing here?" Piper asked.  
"Well my little boy, how often shall I tell you, not to come here. If your mother finds out she will kill me again," Barbas said.  
"But you are my friend," Wyatt answered.  
"What?" the sisters whispered confused.  
Barbas was looking at Wyatt and smiled: "Who had ever believed that this would happen, a demon and a witch who are friends. Come on little boy." He hugged him.  
Wyatt smiled very happy.  
"I can't believe that," Piper said.  
Paige nodded: "Me neither."  
"But that's real," Phoebe remarked, "I feel it, they are real friends."  
"Barbas," Wyatt said now, "wouldn't you like to go and scare some innocent?"  
Piper didn't know what to say or think. What a bad mother she must have been, not to notice her child was having fun with a demon when he went out!  
Phoebe felt what she was feeling, and patted her shoulder: "Hey, sister... Look, this cannot be your fault, nor Leo's... Barbas can trick everyone out... What if... that Elder-stuff and all... What if he made us all believe it was an Elder that wanted to kill him, and then, he somehow made him believe he wanted to protect him, or something? I don't know..."  
Paige sighed: "Who knows. Barbas can do whatever he likes!"  
Suddenly the shot changed again. They were in the lounge, sleeping, Cole was looking at them; especially at Phoebe, adoringly. And adult Wyatt was also there! Sleeping with them! On the other side of the room, Chris was sitting between Leo and Penny, and little Wyatt was playing on his adult brother's knees. They were worried about something...  
The sisters turned to each other, unable to believe that.  
"What does this mean?" Paige asked.  
"I don't know... We are... We are where we are right now!" said Phoebe. "I mean, that's what's happening now!"  
"Or what's going to happen in a while, perhaps?" continued Piper. "These are Wyatt's memories... Little Wyatt's, too, because his memories, even the new ones, are filling adult Wyatt's mind!"  
"So...?"  
"So this must be a key moment for us. Maybe something changed, and what has to happen is gonna happen now!" said Paige.  
Suddenly, Barbas materialized in front of Leo and Chris, and threw a couple of ballfires at them. They fell on the floor, unconscious.  
Piper gasped...

_

* * *

(Chapter 8 written by Belén and Chrissy.W.x)_


	9. Chapter 9

**A Charmed Story - Part One:  
Saving The Future Over And Over Again  
Chapter 9**

Chris sighed. "Well, whatever... Let's see what we can do about that when we finish this. Penny, you should go to sleep."  
"No, child, I'm staying."  
Chris smiled. "Ok... hey, can I have little Wyatt with me for a while? I won't have many opportunities to play with him this way," he added jokingly.  
"Sure, man," laughed Leo. But their expressions were very worried.  
Chris went over to his little brother, picked up a ball and started to play with him.  
Leo smiled while watching that scene. Then he went over to Penny.  
"What will happen to him?" he asked, "I mean... if this is all over, if Wyatt is safe... Will he disappear?"  
Penny frowned: "Actually, I don't know. Those things he changed seem to have a lot of affect on him. By the way, I'm sorry, that I didn't think about that Elder-problem, when I wrote that spell, I..."  
"Don't mind," Leo said, "I care about other things now."  
Penny nodded and went on: "I think it depends on the question how much of an Elder he is..."  
Now Leo was the one who frowned.  
"Chris, sweetheart, come over here for a moment," Penny said.  
And so he did, Chris took Wyatt and sat down between his father and his grand-grandma.  
"Sweetie, I have to ask you a few..." Penny said.  
But suddenly Barbas appeared. He didn't lose time and threw a few balls of fire against the family. That all happened so fast, that they were unable to react. Seconds later Barbas was standing in the middle of nine unconscious bodies. Only little Wyatt was crying.  
Barbas went over to adult Wyatt. He tried to wake him up. He shook him, he hit him... But nothing worked.  
"What a bullshit" he yelled. Then he was looking at that small boy. "Why the hell is your shield not working?" he said to himself.  
Suddenly he had an idea, which made him smile. He went over to the wall and wrote a little note. Then he took little and adult Wyatt and disappeared with them to the Underworld.

& & & & &

Meanwhile the sisters saw all that in Wyatt's memories.  
"What is he writing?" Piper asked.  
Paige read:  
_"Don't know what you've done, but wake up my Lord Wyatt or you will never see your baby again! B."  
_"Oh my God, we have to wake up!" Phoebe said, looking at the wounded body of Cole.  
"Yes, we have to," Piper said, "we have to prevent this from happening."  
"But how?" Paige asked.  
The sisters were looking worried at each other. They tried everything that they could imagine, spells, orbing and so on... But they were still in Wyatt's memories.  
"It seems there is no way out," Phoebe said frustrated.  
Meanwhile the scene had changed again without there notice.  
"Look!" Paige said. They were in a cave, were adult Wyatt was lying on the ground while Barbas was playing with little Wyatt who really seemed to have fun.  
Piper was shivering. "This can't be!" she said, growing pale. "Is THAT the beginning! Is it our fault! We're sleeping, stuck here, unable to help my son..."  
Phoebe was thinking hard: "We have to get out, heal all of them and get Wyatt!" She was panicking.  
Her sister was mumbling all the time: "Oh, no, don't let it happen, oh no, don't let it happen..." Piper wrapped her arms around herself. 'I want this day to end. Please, let it end. I can't take that anymore. Please, please let it end.'  
Paige saw Piper, who was now calling gently for her "mommy" and Phoebe, who tried not to freak out but miserably failed.

& & & & &

Meanwhile in the attic, Chris was wandering through darkness. He was reaching out. But for what? He didn't know that. He just saw a slight light in front of him. He was going straight to the light. After a short time, which seemed to take ages, he reached the light, stepped in and was suddenly in a big and endless white hall.  
'What's this!'  
He thought those words, but he heard them, like he had spoken them out loud.  
'Huh!'  
'Chris.'  
Again, he heard it, but it wasn't spoken out loud. It was as if he had heard someone thinking loud and it was definitely not him.  
'Where! Who!'  
'Behind you.'  
Chris turned around. He saw himself.  
'What!'  
The Chris we know stepped back, trying to hide.  
"Don't be afraid," he said. It was his calmed and melodic voice Chris heard, but he still couldn't believe that he stood there - wherever the hell he was - and looked at himself, like he was looking in a mirror.  
"Who are you!" he asked to himself.  
"You know that."  
Silence.  
"What do you want from me! Where am I! I have to help my family! And..." he wanted to go on talking but the other 'him' waved his hands.  
"Calm down... me..." he said a little bit confused himself but smiling. "I used your fainting for reaching out to you. I have to tell you something very important."  
The original Chris watched himself perching down on the floor.  
"I have been you, yes, but at the same time, I'm not. I'm a memory, a slight thought of you. I'm a note to yourself, a help to remind you of something important."  
"You're my conscience!"  
"No," the second Chris laughed but then got serious. "Listen to me, to yourself. All the time you told yourself that something was wrong, all the time you had a problem with Wyatt, your family or the going-back-to-the-future thing, you wrote something like a note to yourself. It happened unwittingly. All these thoughts, feelings and experiences formed me. I'm here to guide you."  
"Guide me!"  
"Yes. You formed me in the future, to warn you about the time loop, you've started."  
Before Chris could say something, his second self went on talking.  
"We're stuck in a time loop. With every re-run you've noticed something else going wrong or not being right and you kept that in mind. We could say, that you have all the memories of your past lifes, of the re-runs. It took you quite a time to gain enough knowledge to form me to warn you."  
Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing. They should be stuck in a time loop! In a never ending re-run! Because of him!  
"How can I stop the time loop!" he asked himself, still confused, but willing to do everything to save his family, the future and to stop the loop.  
"That's where I come in. I know, what happened all the times. You changed the future several times, but not the way you liked it. You were never able to save Wyatt..."  
"Does that mean that.."  
"...Wyatt is destined to be evil? I don't know, it looks like he is..."  
"NO!" Chris, our Chris, yelled, "I'LL NEVER BELIEVE THAT!"  
The other Chris lowered his eyes, but said nothing.  
"There must be a way, I know it, I FEEL IT..."  
"Actually I don't know if there is a chance... I only know that you've failed hundreds of times," the other explained.  
"Then show me what you know, so I can try to make it better this time," Chris said, still willing to do everything to save his family, ALL of them.

& & & & &

Meanwhile in the attic Leo slowly gained back his consciousness. He raised from the ground, looking around. He noticed that Wyatt was missing, both of them.  
"Oh no," he said. Then he heard Cole moaning. He went over to him. The ex-demon was hit very badly, but he was alive. Leo healed him.  
"Thanks," Cole said and stood up. "What happened?"  
"Barbas," Leo answered.  
Cole looked around, then asked: "Where is the boy?"  
But Leo didn't answered. He just ordered Cole to look after Chris while he would help Penny.

& & & & &

"Calm down girls," Page said.  
"What?" Piper answered, "how can you be so..."  
Paige sighed and raised her hands in defense: "O.k., just stop and think clear for a moment!"  
The sisters were looking at her with expectation.  
"We've seen that the other lost there consciousness, that's all... They are not dead. They can't..."  
"How can you be so sure?" Phoebe asked.  
"Because we still have Chris, he is in Wyatt's memories, look..." Paige pointed to a Chris about maybe 8 years, playing on the ground with a girl about two. The scene around them had changed again.  
"He is alive," Paige went on, "that means Leo is alive. And if Leo is, then he is able to heal all the others in that room."  
Piper nodded: "But we need to go out..."  
"Well," Paige sighed again, "I think we can't, so we should try to learn as much as we can about that, how long it ever will take..."  
At this moment Wyatt orbed in.

& & & & &

"Leo!" Cole yelled, "I can't wake him up, he is alive, but he won't wake up."  
Leo who had already helped Penny to stand up, told her to look after the sisters. Then he went over to his son.  
Chris was lying on the ground. He was sweating. His eyes were closed but they were moving very fast.  
"It seems like he is dreaming," Cole said.  
Leo nodded. He touched his cheek. "He's cold," he said with sorrow.  
"The sisters are alright," Penny said. She had just gone over to them.  
"What can we do? We must do something!" Cole said with panic. "We have to help him!"  
Leo felt helpless, he had no idea: "That's a kind of magic I don't understand."  
Penny was also at her wit's end.  
Cole was looking at them, with tears in his eyes. He felt that they couldn't afford to lose him, not now...  
Leo looked into Cole's eyes. He knew what he was thinking about, but he had no idea, what to do.  
"Hey..." Chris whispered.  
The others turned to him in surprise. The young man opened his eyes slowly.  
"Are you o.k., son?" Leo asked.  
Chris felt as if he had got hit by a truck, but he nodded: "So it seems."  
"So, what happened?" Cole asked  
"I'll tell you later," he half raised and looked around. "Where is Wyatt?"  
Chris was pale, he was shivering, but he tried to hide everything he felt under his mask, as he always did. He looked around waiting for an answer that never came...  
"Where's he... where are they?" he asked again, more tired than freaked out.  
"Barbas took them both, Chris... " finally answered Leo.  
"I'm so sorry..." Chris smiled feebly. He knew that. He knew he had lost him again... The other Chris, the piece of memories, the note, the conscience, or whatever he had just seen and spoken to, had shown him all the different ways in which he had lost his brother, once and again... So he knew he'd lose him this time too.  
The young whitelighter, or Elder now, sighed: "It's not your fault, dad. Nor yours, Cole, or any of you... It's only my fault."  
Leo patted his shoulder: "Do not even dare to repeat that, Chris. After what you have done, you're not allowed to blame yourself!"  
Chris was almost crying, but swallowed and nodded before answering: "Maybe... maybe I'm trying to fight something which is greater than me... Destiny cannot be changed!"  
Cole stared at him full of sorrow: "Hey, let's sit down, and think about this. Look, this time it was Barbas that took him. That's what we have to handle now.  
"We have time, sweety," said Penny, "and the girls are still in Wyatt's memories, they could find something and help us..."  
Chris, too tired to argue, did what they told him to do, he sat down.

& & & & &

"Hi Chris!" said Wyatt with a wide smile on his face. "Hey! My little sweet cousin, Patricia, how are you?"  
He went towards the girl and started to play with her.  
"Where have you been, Wyatt?" asked the 8-year-old Chris, looking worried.  
"With my friends, brother."  
"I couldn't sense you."  
Wyatt sighed, starting to get angry: "You didn't need to try to sense me, I'm fine. I was fine, I'm the twice blessed and your older brother, you don't need to worry about me. I need to worry about you!"  
Chris lowered his eyes, but continued speaking: "You're my brother, and I have to worry... That's what brothers do, and let alone if your brother is half Elder and even so he cannot sense you!"  
The sisters looked at each other, in surprise: "Half Elder?"  
"Wow... I thought he was half whitelighter... or full, now." said Phoebe.  
"Leo is an Elder, so..." Piper frowned.  
"So maybe we made him a full Elder?" Paige raised a brow. "But then, if Wyatt is half whitelighter, that means..."  
"That means Chris has more powers, could it be so?" finished Phoebe.  
Piper kept pensive.  
"But he doesn't have the powers, I mean, the young Chris. We cast the spell on the adult Chris," she murmured.  
"Which means..." Phoebe was getting the point.  
"Which means..." Chris was still talking, "you were in the Underworld!"

& & & & &

"That's it!" exclaimed Chris, all of a sudden.  
"What is it?" asked Leo, Penny and Cole, confused.  
"My powers! The new ones! That makes me more powerful than Wyatt! I mean, now... He's only half whitelighter because when he was conceived, dad was still whitelighter. But it seems I'll be conceived -or have already been- when Leo was -or is, sorry- an Elder. So technically, I'm more powerful."  
"But the girls had to cast a spell that triggered all those powers... " intervened Cole, trying to follow his thoughts.  
"Yeah..." Chris stood up. "Maybe because my new future baby self and all my future selves won't have the powers or won't be taught how to use them... whatever! It doesn't matter. The powers are there.  
"And?" Penny couldn't see the point. Leo, however was pensive.  
"This time, Barbas wants Wyatt because he thinks he'll be the most powerful being on earth. But he won't actually. It'll be ME!"  
"Chris..." Cole frowned, feeling he was falling under his own new powers.  
"No, look... This is what happened, what will happen: Barbas HAS to believe, that Wyatt is not that powerful. I AM. So he'll come after me."  
"No way!" exclaimed Leo. "I won't change an evil son just to get another one!"  
"Oh, please! I won't become evil... You can kill Barbas... When he's confused..."  
Leo shook his head: "We were told that it had been an Elder that turned him the first time. Then, it was Barbas. This is a time loop, Wyatt always turns evil, only by different people. We can kill Barbas, of course... But another one will come, this time after you. And he'll take you, and then we'll have adult Wyatt coming to the past once and again to save you!"  
Cole chuckled, but hid his face.  
"Dad..." Chris looked straight in his eyes, "that's why you'll bind my powers."  
All of them kept silent, shocked.  
"What?" muttered Leo and Cole at the same time.  
"That's why I didn't know about my powers, probably."  
"The future changed, this time you could know..."  
Chris shook his head again: "I don't remember having powers." He smiled: "I would have those memories now. So just bind them, I'll be fine."  
"Wyatt is not good... That didn't change, so this plan failed." said Cole.  
"We don't know..." answered Penny, "adult Wyatt is sleeping... If the plan works, he'll be good when he awakes... technically."  
"You got it!" said Chris, grinning. The other Chris had shown this to him. All the times he had tried to save Wyatt, he had died fighting him, or the evil that turned him... But he had never sacrificed himself truly. He had never offered his own life... He had never trade himself and got something even worse than death: His becoming evil himself. Or accepting the loss of all his powers, so that he didn't hurt anyone... so that he was kept in the good side, until the right moment to get the powers back had arrived. Something which Wyatt had never had the strength to do. To give up his powers in order to save all his family.

& & & & &

"Do you really believe I'm willing to spend the whole day hunting demons, brother?" Wyatt smiled, while playing with Patricia. Then he turned to Chris: "Ok, see. You didn't sense me beCAUSE I was preparing something for your birthday, are you happy?"  
Wyatt grinned as he saw Chris's happiness reflected on his face. "I blocked you, because the fact that the only power you have from Elders is that stuff of sensing, you're always bothering me, brother. I didn't want you to see what I am up to."  
Chris frowned: "But why can't I develop my Elder powers?" he asked, sadly.  
"Who knows... Maybe some day, we'll get the explanation, don't you think? Meanwhile, let me take care of you, I'm still the twice blessed, and your oldest brother..." he winked.  
The sisters looked at each other again. Now the thing was really confusing... They were in Wyatt's memories, they could see he wasn't lying. They could see he had really been preparing something for Chris. There was no evil in Wyatt this time... No Barbas, no evil Elder... They frowned.  
"Maybe they got it," Paige said, "maybe the others out there found a way to change it, to save Wyatt."  
At this moment Cole went in, and hugged his daughter. Then he turned to the boys: "Thanks for looking after her, you're the best cousins in the world."  
"No problem, uncle," Wyatt said smiling.  
"So he is now good?" Piper asked with suspicion. She really wanted this to be true, but she had seen too much.  
"So it seems," Phoebe said.  
"Well it seems you're a little too fast, with your happiness." The scene had changed again. They were now in a dark cave. Paige pointed to Chris, maybe 17 or 18 years old, lying on the ground unconscious.  
Barbas was walking around him.  
"Where shall that lead us to?" Piper asked.  
At this moment Wyatt orbed in.  
"Barbas you Bastard!" he yelled.  
"Oh little boy, what about our friendship, I didn't see you for a long time."  
"You killed our friendship, when you went against my uncle, and you know that!" Wyatt answered.  
Barbas just smiled.  
"Let him go," Wyatt yelled with a lot of anger, "Or I will kill you once and for all!"  
At that moment two lights appeared when two Elders orbed in.  
"Calm down, Wyatt," one of them said.  
"What?.. . What are you doing here?" Wyatt asked with confusion.  
"Your brother is half witch and half Elder, you know that," one of the Elders explained, "he is too powerful, that's why your father cast a spell on him to bind his powers. But those spells don't last forever, only till the person turns 18."  
"Which is in about ten minutes," Barbas remarked.  
"I don't understand..." Wyatt said sill confused but with the feeling that something went wrong here.  
"Wyatt," the other Elder started to speak, "we have to stop him!"  
"You want to kill him?" Wyatt yelled with despair.  
The others were looking at him: "Wyatt, we won't hurt you, we..."  
"No, I will never let that happen!" Wyatt yelled, and threw an energy-ball against Barbas who exploded. Then he turned his aggression against the Elders.  
A huge and evil fight began. Wyatt tried everything to protect his little brother.  
At this time Chris slowly gained back his consciousness. Confused he looked around.  
"Wyatt!" he yelled when noticing his brother fighting with those Elders.  
"Chris, orb away, they want to kill you!" his brother screamed.  
But Chris wasn't able to react. One Elder threw a flash of energy against him. Chris just managed to turn aside before he got hit.  
Then another light appeared around the young man. Fearful he tried to escape but the light was all around him. Then it went into him. A kind of magical heat was suffusing him. He felt that... he felt that something was changing inside him. The sisters could read it on his face.  
"We have no time for this," one Elder said, still fighting against Wyatt and not noticing what happened to Chris.  
"So we have no chance," the other Elder said, and threw a flash against Wyatt, who got hit very badly.  
"NO!" Piper yelled, but Paige held her back.  
"NO!" Chris yelled and jumped up. He ran over to his brother and got down next to him.  
"Leave, little brother," Wyatt whispered.  
Chris shook his head.  
Now the Elders turned their powers against Chris, they wanted to end this.  
But Chris felt the danger at his back, so he turned around and sent out flashes, like the Elders did before, and killed one of them.  
"No," Wyatt whispered.  
The other Elder was looking fearful. "It's too late," he whispered again and again.  
"You are good," Chris yelled, "why are you fighting against a good one?"  
But the Elder didn't answer.  
"There is no good in this world," Chris said to himself, "even the good is evil."  
Then he looked at his brother. Wyatt had tears in his eyes, same as Chris.  
"I swear you will have revenge for that, I will avenge this..." Chris said, then he turned against the Elder and killed him.  
"Oh my God, now he is the evil one," Piper said helpless.  
Then Wyatt died.

_(Chapter 9 written by Belén, Chrissy.W.x and Dark Angel)  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**A Charmed Story - Part One:  
Saving The Future Over And Over Again  
Chapter 10**

"Look, we just have to go down there. We'll show Barbas that I'm the powerful one. And I think he will believe that. Then we'll take Wyatt back from him, "Chris explained, "and when I'm born, you cast the spell and everything will be alright."  
"But there are a lot of possibilities which could turn your plan into a wrong way," Cole said. He had again that feeling in his stomach, that feeling humans call instinct. It made him feel sick.  
"Come on uncle, that is the best plan I've ever had," Chris answered  
Leo nodded.  
"Well I have some doubts, too," Penny said frowning.  
While Penny and the men were discussing, the sisters woke up. They needed a moment to realize that they were really back.  
"NO!" Piper yelled all of a sudden.  
The others turned around happy to see the sisters rise.  
"No!" Piper yelled again, "whatever you're planing, don't do that."  
"What?" Leo asked confused.  
"Whatever you plan, it will work, Wyatt will be good," Paige said.  
Chris smiled feeling relieved.  
"But," Piper went on looking at her son, "he will die and because of that, you'll be the one to turn evil."  
"What?" Chris yelled.  
"How could you know that?" Cole asked.  
"We saw it in Wyatt's memories, for some reason we have been able to see the memories of the changed one." Phoebe explained.  
"That can't be," Chris said with tears in his eyes, "I will fail... There is no way out of this... I will fail... again and again." Then he broke down crying.  
They sat there, silent, pensive, and distressed, for a long time. They were stuck at that point, no exits, no return, no possibilities of going ahead...  
Besides, Chris had broken down. He was devastated, and no one knew how to calm him down because all of them felt the same way. The young Halliwell was crying in so much pain that he had broken all his family's hearts.  
"I shouldn't have come... " he sobbed from time to time.  
Cole stayed sitting next to him, silent, consoling him only by means of his kind looks and touch. Piper had been caressing his hair.  
At the same time as her sisters, Penny and Leo were trying to figure out how to save the two versions of their eldest son and grand-grandson.  
"I shouldn't have tried to fight destiny... "  
"You did a very brave thing, buddy." said Cole, but he was roughly interrupted by Chris.  
"No... It was anything but brave. It was selfish, uncle."  
"Don't dare to say that, son!" exclaimed Piper angrily.  
"But it IS so... I just wanted to save Wyatt because I wanted to save me. I wanted you to be alive for me, and I wanted a happy life with Bianca... and didn't want to have to face evil Wyatt because I was afraid of him. I was a coward."  
"Chris, stop this..." Piper's eyes were welling up with tears, her voice trembled as she caressed Chris's face.  
But he continued in a cold, but shivering voice: "No, mom! Look, all what I did, I did it for me, and only that! I wanted dad to see that I'm good at something, that I could get this, I could fight and beat destiny, and all the powers above me! I wanted him to be proud of me, as he was of Wyatt." Now he was crying again.  
Piper hugged him tightly, lovingly: "But we're proud of you..."  
Chris laughed bitterly: "Not in MY future. You'll never be proud of me there, because you and the aunts will die soon, and dad... He won't ever be proud... In any of my futures, I saw that. That's my destiny, and I shouldn't have come, I should have accepted it as it came, because now, I have made you all worry, even before you should start to worry..."  
"Hey Chris... You're not being fair with yourself," said Cole, frowning, "You have changed things. You saved me, I assure you that this is something to be proud of. You also changed Leo: Look, he DOES love you, and he will. We only need to find a way..."  
"The cleaners..." Chris said, weakly.  
"What?" Piper answered, surprised.  
"Use them, let's forget all this, let's clean everything I messed up, and just I won't come back, ok?"

& & & & &

Meanwhile, in Barbas's lair, adult Wyatt had awaken.  
"What the hell is this? What am I doing here? Where's Chris, and Leo?"  
Barbas smiled: "I brought you here, Master... The Charmed Ones saved your whitelighter and Leo, and took you, but I brought you and your little self, so that they can not turn or manipulate him."  
Wyatt's eyes brighted with a strange light: "Is Chris alive? And Leo?" He didn't know why, but he felt relieved. "Fine... Well... I want you to bring them here. But this time, don't harm them, ok? I want to speak to them."  
"But Master, I don't understand, I..." Barbas answered confused.  
Wyatt raised his hand to stop him: "There are a lot of things between you and me, that you don't know, not now... But we always trusted each other... So please trust me this time, too. Just go there and ask them to come... or better, ask them for a place and time to meet."  
"Alright Master..." Barbas said, but was interrupted again.  
"Stop calling me that, just call me by my name."  
The demon nodded: "O.k., then... Wyatt, I will do my best."  
Wyatt smiled at him. "As always," he said.  
Barbas nodded a bit shocked by his new attitude towards him, and disappeared.

& & & & &

"No!" Leo yelled. He had just come a bit closer to look after his son. "I will not forget you, never!"  
"But dad, I just made things more complicated. I..."  
"Maybe, but you did a lot of good things to us..."  
Chris looked at him with frustration. 'Why won't they understand?' he thought. He felt that he had no chance to discuss this that moment. He shook his head.  
"I need to go out of here," Chris said, then started to orb.  
Cole was quick-reacting and grasped his arm, so Chris took him away with himself.  
"Perfect," Piper murmured.  
"He will take care of him," Phoebe remarked, "come over, we need your help."  
At this moment Barbas appeared.

& & & & &

Chris orbed on top of the Golden Gate Bridge.  
"Wow," Cole said trying to find balance. Finally he managed to steady himself. "Nice place", he remarked.  
"I didn't ask you to come with me," Chris said.  
"Well... you told me that we are friends, right? And I think a friend is exactly, what you need this moment."  
Chris didn't answer. He was looking to the skyline of the city.  
"I don't know what happened, while you were sleeping, or whatever... But I think it must be something strange, something that made you think that you are wrong... so... What was it?" he asked.  
Chris turned to him but said nothing. He only looked into Cole's sad eyes. He felt that he only wanted to help... like he always did, or will do. And Chris couldn't stand that look... as always.  
"I've seen me... in a way. I've seen every single mistake I made the last hundreds of times I went back into my past."  
"What?" Cole's asked in disbelief.  
"My other self, he told me that the time loop I created by doing all this, formed that other self of me, to remember my mistakes and tell me them one day..."  
"That's crazy Chris."  
"Not more than coming back from a horrible future to make things just more horrible than they had been before," he answered.  
Cole went closer and put his arm around his nephew: "Boy, I can't explain all that, I've only known you for a couple of hours, but I love you as if you were my own child. You've done so many good things. Trust in yourself, then all will be end in a good way."  
Chris shook his head: "There is no way to save Wyatt from turning evil, so how can things become good?"  
Cole looked at him with sorrow. Chris had tears in his eyes again.  
"How can things end up good," Chris started again, "if Wyatt will kill mum... kill aunt Paige... kill aunt Phoebe, your wife... and at last kill you, too... At the end there will be only me and Patricia left. At the end I'm the only one trying to give her the love her parents couldn't give to her, cause Wyatt had killed you and Phoebe." Chris yelled desperate. There was so much pain in his voice.  
Cole looked at him, half sad, half surprised: "I'll have a daughter?"  
Chris nodded: "You had, in my time... who knows what will now happen to all of us."  
"No Chris," Cole said with a new light in his eyes, "I know it's hard to go on, but I'm sure we will find a way."  
"Which one? I, and the other versions of me, we tried it so many times, it's his destiny to become evil..."  
"Don't talk about destiny," Cole said very angry, "not to me... Mine was to stay at the ghostly plane... And you changed that... and before Phoebe was the one who changed it... right? So at last there is no destiny. There are only a lot of ways, of possibilities. Maybe most of the possibilities for Wyatt lead to the side of evil, but I'm sure there are also some good ways, we just have to find them."  
"You mean, I have to..." Chris said.  
"No, I mean WE! I swear by my new life, that I will do everything to help you." Cole made a short break and looked Chris into the eyes, then he asked: "O.k.?"  
Chris saw the strong will in his eyes. He was really that person he had known in the future, the same good Cole, the same good friend.  
Chris nodded: "O.k.!"

& & & & &

"Wowowow...Stop it, take it easy, witches..." exclaimed Barbas, half-laughing, half-scared, when he saw Piper ready to blow him up again.  
"What do you want, you moron? Where did you take my son!"  
Barbas laughed: "Your son is fine, and doesn't want to come back... Actually, he wants your other son and Leo to go where he is."  
"No way!" said Phoebe, showing his clenched fist menacingly.  
Barbas smirked: "Hey, he doesn't want to hurt them this time... In fact, I'm disappointed, but he said he wanted to speak to them... He made me promise they'll be fine!"  
"Why would he want that now?" asked Leo, suspiciously.  
The demon shrugged: "No idea... I'm wondering the same thing..."  
"It's a trap," stated Paige, with her eyes burning fire.  
"No, it isn't... Actually, he told me that you could meet somewhere else. Nor the Underworld, nor the manor... Master Wyatt says you can choose the time and place."  
The sisters looked at him, confused.  
Finally, after staring at all of them one after the other, Barbas waved his hand and said: "If you don't have questions, that's all for my part... When you have chosen, you'll just have to call him, and he'll orb wherever you are. Now, au revoir!"  
And he disappeared in the middle of a blackish smoke.  
Leo stared at the floor... What should he do? Maybe he could go on his own, he didn't want to expose Chris. He was suffering too much, already...

& & & & &

_Cole and Chris stayed a bit longer on the bridge, looking at the sky. It was such a peaceful place!  
But Chris couldn't wait to go back, and start to look for his brother. After his talk with Cole, he felt much better... And stronger to start again what he had come to do, not feeling alone this time.  
"We should go now, uncle Cole... Let's see if the others got any idea..."  
Cole nodded, and took Chris's hand. Then, they orbed back home...  
The two friends arrived in the attic where the others were still standing, confused, in disbelief.  
"You ok!" asked Phoebe to her nephew. She felt that he had gotten stronger again, that he was stronger than ever before. Forgotten were all the helplessness, the fear and the painful efforts.  
Chris nodded and smiled. "Yeah." Even his voice wasn't as depressed as before.  
"Barbas was here." Paige said, trying to cover her angrily shaking hands.  
Chris's hair flew through the air.  
"He told us that Wyatt wanted to speak to you and Leo. Whenever and wherever you guys want to." she stopped.  
"You think it's a trap." Chris knew her very well.  
"Yes...at first." the group looked at her.  
Phoebe held Piper in her arms. Leo, Cole and Penny were standing in different places of the attic, trying to get a distance to think and Chris stood in front of his beloved aunt. He raised his eyebrow and started to smile. "But now your brownheaded ingenuity can be seen."  
Paige laughed. "Hell, you're right."  
"Can someone please tell me what's going on! How can you stand here and make jokes while my SONS ARE IN DANGER?" Piper's voice had gotten louder with every word. "Ssh...Calm down honey." The middle sister said.  
"What if we do it that way: Leo is binding your powers, so Wyatt will be good now and in the future and can help us vanquishing Barbas. But we don't want you to turn evil, so we give you your powers back in time and teach you and Wyatt how to use them right. Our whole family knows the future now and will prevent you both from turning evil again." Silence.  
"What? You can come up with a better idea..."  
"It's too risky." Leo interjected.  
"But the only chance we got." Penny said.  
Now all the heads turned to her.  
"I didn't expect that you would say that..." Cole said.  
"We should try it out. What can happen! The time loop will start again and we can come up then with a better idea."  
"Penny! Since when are you sarcastic!" Leo asked his mother-in-law.  
"Let's do it. Cut the conversation and do it." Chris said flatteringly. He was acting like a child who had just brought forward Christmas.  
"But.."  
His mother tried but he broke in: "No, no buts. Do it. Penny is right." He said this with a sloppy smile.  
"Well, ok." Leo reacted faster than the others. He took out a spell, the one Penny used for the three girls and read it.  
After a while, they asked Chris. "Everything ok!"  
"Yeah.. I think. Don't feel very different."  
"Try to orb." commanded Paige.  
Chris tried but nothing happened. "Nothing."  
"Ok." Paige clapped the hands. "Let's go, meet Wyatt, we need to see if..."  
Suddenly they saw light orbs coming in. A blonde man with short hair and a shaved face arrived. "Mom! What am I doing here! Where's Chris!"  
"Wyatt!" _

& & & & &

"Chris, Chris wake up," Cole was shaking his nephew softly.  
"What?" Chris said. Still half sleeping he looked around and noticed the sunset. "How long did I sleep?"  
"A while," Cole answered, "I think we should return now."  
"No wait," he rose slowly, "there is something I had to talk about."  
"What?" Cole asked, afraid that Chris could start to lose his trust in himself again.  
"I had a dream. I saw Dad, he cast the spell on me... on me, not on my younger version... That's freaky..."  
Cole smiled.  
"In my dream, even if it's impossible, it worked and I met a Wyatt who was really kind..."  
"And?"  
"That was really scaring me a bit... I mean... I have always... I felt always hatred for him... I'm afraid that I can't..."  
"Can't love him?" Cole asked.  
Chris nodded. "Yes," he whispered.  
Cole smiled again: "If you really remember all that, which we actually don't know, cause nobody knows what will happen to you and him if this is all over... So if you remember, you will find a way to love him. Cause he is your brother... You'll only need a bit of time."  
Chris smiled and hugged him: "Thanks uncle. You're the best."  
"I'm proud of you," Cole said, "I don't know if I would have been able to fight all the time, alone I mean... you're a very strong person."  
"Well I wasn't alone in the future... I had..." Chris stopped.  
"What?"  
"An idea," Chris said after a moment.  
Cole was still not understanding.  
"Sorry, uncle," Chris said, then and orbed him away.

& & & & &

"Cole?" Piper asked surprised after the ex-demon materialized in the attic, "Where is Chris?"  
"I don't know, he said he had an idea, then he sent me back." Cole answered.  
"What idea?" Phoebe asked and hugged him, happy that he was back.  
"Don't know"  
"O.k.," Leo rose to speak, "So I think I should go alone... We don't know how long Wyatt will be willing to talk to us..."  
Piper nodded, and Leo orbed away.  
"Wyatt?" asked Cole.

& & & & &

Chris was knocking at a door. It took a few seconds, then a woman opened. She had a short look at him, noticed something, and then slammed the door.  
Chris knocked again: "Come on, I don't want to hurt you, I'm not after you, I only want to talk!"  
The door was reopened: "Who are you?"  
"Believe it or not, I'm from the future and your daughter and me, we'll become very good friends."  
A few minutes later Chris sat on the sofa in the small flat.  
"What do you want from her?" the woman asked.  
"I just want to talk to her for a moment," Chris answered, "alone... I have to tell her something, she shall tell me in the future."  
He lied, but he knew she wouldn't notice... she never did.  
The woman nodded: "She's in her room. You have 2 minutes."  
"Thanks," said Chris and entered the children's room.  
Bianca was playing with a doll. It was a crazy feeling, to see her... as a child.  
"Hey Bianca... I'm Chris," he said, "would you do me a favor?"  
The child nodded.  
"O.k.," Chris said, "in a few years, about 15 I think, we will meet again. I will look a little younger, but you will know that's me... And if we meet, I want you to read this carefully and follow exact the orders I wrote down. O.k.?" He gave her a sheet of paper.  
She nodded again.  
"Hide this letter carefully, it shall be a secret till we meet again. And don't read it before."  
The girl nodded and smiled. Chris smiled back. "Goodbye," he said and orbed away.

& & & & &

"That's crazy," Cole yelled after the others informed him.  
"Leo thought we should give him a second chance, and I thought that too," Phoebe said smiling, "like I gave you."  
"What?"  
At this moment Chris orbed in.  
"Chris where have you been?" Piper yelled.  
"No time," he answered.  
He put himself in the middle of the attic and took a deep breath. Then he started to speak:  
_"Those lines by an Elder written  
ask the magic a favor forbidden.  
When this spell by two lovers is cast,  
bring the girl to her loving Elder in the past."_  
Seconds after that, a red light appeared, and with this light, the wounded Bianca.  
"Chris..." she said so feebly that for a moment he thought it had been too late. He ran towards her, ignoring the rest of the family's questions, and started to heal her.  
"It's ok, sweetie..." he was saying as the bright golden light hovered on Bianca's body.  
"What is this...? What's happening? Haven't... haven't we been here before?" she asked, confused and semi-conscious. For a moment, she felt weird, as if she had just had a deja vu.  
Chris smiled with tears in his eyes... This was one of the last things she said to him, before he had to leave her... leave her dying. But she didn't die. That had already changed, from the very moment he gave the piece of paper to little Bianca... She had read it and she never died...  
But for Chris it was still near... the moment in which a dying Bianca asked him: "haven't we been here before?" He knew they had. Hundreds of times, they had lived that moment. And he remembered all of them, and probably, he had told Bianca about it... That's why she had asked that. She knew he was reliving everything, stuck in the endless time-loop, looking for a way out.  
"I told you, honey, maybe we will be again." he answered, almost crying. "And here we are, but this time I'm gonna save you, and you're gonna help me save Wyatt."  
The family were staring at the couple, shocked and moved at the same time, wondering which was Chris's plan exactly, because time was running, and Leo was with adult Wyatt, who knows where.

& & & & &

Leo was wandering on the bridge, waiting for Wyatt, calling him once and again, and starting to lose his patience.  
'Where the hell was he hidden?' Well, it was a clear rhetorical question... Leo rolled his eyes. Would he be able to turn him, without Chris?  
Where was Chris, by the way? He had thought he'd find him there, but he didn't. If Chris had been there, he had gone just before Leo arrived.  
Finally, the tall blonde young man orbed in front of his father, startling him.  
"Wyatt?" Leo asked surprised. His son was looking kind of different. His face seemed to be softer...  
"Hey Dad," he answered.  
"Why did you want to talk with me?" Leo asked. He wasn't in the mood for long conversations.  
"I'm not sure," his son answered. And Leo felt that it was the truth.  
"When I was... away..." he went on, "I didn't know what you've done to me, but there was something... something I can't catch, but... I don't know... A kind of feeling I never felt before."  
Leo frowned.

& & & & &

Bianca rose: "How is that all possible?" she asked. "The spell, I never thought it could work... even not THAT way... Am I really in the past...?"  
Chris nodded.  
"Son, would you please be so kind to give us an explanation?" Piper said with a strict and warning voice... That voice she always had, when she was angry about him.  
Now Bianca noticed the others, all of them, and all alive. "Oh my God," she said and grasped Chris's arm, "it's really true."  
Chris smiled at her, then he turned to Piper who was looking very angry: "Mom, look... I was thinking about what I could do... well, what else, to let this all end. And then I talked to Cole and..."  
"So you put him the bee in the bonnet?" Piper asked him.  
Cole raised his hands in defence: "I did nothing!"  
"No, mom, he said he can't understand how I was able to do all that alone, on my own... And that moment I realized, that the reason which let me survive all the time, was her. She had been there for me all the time, she rescued me, she gave me the strength to go on just with her love. And as soon I come back here I fail... I did it all the time... And I thought it's maybe because I hadn't her on my side."  
While Chris spoke these words Binaca was looking at him turning red. She was really impressed and embarrassed by his words.  
And Piper? She felt sorry that she wasn't the one who had been there for him... she should have...  
"But how...?" Paige asked.  
"I thought that an Elder should be able to create a spell which should be strong enough to bring us together again, even if we would be in different times. And well... you made me an Elder. So I wrote the spell and went to the little version of Bianca," he explained.  
"He gave me a letter, and told me to read it only after we met again," Bianca went on, "and so I did. In the letter he had written that he would leave me to the past, twice. And after the second time, just when he was away, I should cast the spell. But I should never tell anybody those things before, not even him. And so I did."  
"And when I cast the spell, too, here in this time, she..."  
"O.k., o.k., I understand," Piper said.  
Cole smiled. He thought that was really funny in a way... like a big family reunion. But then his smile faded away, when he noticed her birthmark.  
"Chris?" he asked," do you know that she... That she is..."  
Chris smiled: "Yes, uncle I know, and you too. We both know that she isn't evil."  
Cole frowned.  
"You know my mother very well," Bianca said.  
"Yeah that's true," Phoebe said, "You'll bring our daughter to her, after..."  
Suddenly she noticed what she had said, that she had said maybe a little to much.  
Cole looked hat her with a lot of love.  
Phoebe smiled.  
Meanwhile Chris had looked around.  
"Where is dad?" he asked.

& & & & &

"And that's why you wanted to talk with us this time, and to kill us as soon as you had the opportunity?" asked Leo, a little bit frustrated yet.  
Wyatt seemed to be hurt by those words.  
"Ok, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that... Well, I meant to!" he changed his mind again quickly, as the memories of Chris dying in the ghostly plane, came to his mind, or before, when Wyatt had tried to kill him and make them believe the evil one was Chris, not him. Or any of the times he had tricked them, hurt Chris and the family...  
"I cannot say I'm sorry... Because I am not. I just feel weird. It's something like... Something like the love I once had towards my little brother, but you see, he betrayed me!" he frowned.  
"So then? What do you want?" Leo asked, starting to get confused.  
Wyatt shrugged: "Give him another opportunity?" He didn't really know... He had a lot of memories in his mind at that moment... Changing memories. He didn't know if he really hated Chris or loved him, if he wanted to save him or kill him. It was a queer feeling, as if memories were changing all the time.  
And Leo somehow guessed it. Chris might be doing something, and he would need time, so he, Leo, should try to keep Wyatt busy.  
"By the way, dad... Where's he? Where's my brother?"

& & & & &

"Well, he... went to speak to adult Wyatt." said Cole.  
"What?" Chris tensed.  
"Well, Barbas came to tell us that he wanted to talk to you, so..."  
"So you just let him go?" Man, he was frustrated.  
"Wow, why do I have the feeling that everyone wants to blame me for something today?" exclaimed Cole, on self defense.  
Chris lowered his eyes: "Sorry, I didn't mean to, but... He shouldn't have gone!"  
Bianca hugged him: "Hey, he's trying to help, honey.. I'm sure he's trying to give us time. We need to do something."  
"Like what?"  
"Saving little Wyatt, for example?" intervened Paige.  
"So Barbas is this time the one to turn him evil..." murmured Piper. "Maybe he's getting his worst fears, about losses, betrayals, and all. And that could affect adult Wyatt. We have to bring him back."  
"And kill that bastard." said Bianca very angrily.  
Chris nodded: "So let's go!" And taking his fiancé by the hand they orbed to the underworld, without listening to the angry and frustrated complaints of the sisters and Cole.  
But when they materialized again, they were still in the attic. The sisters looked at him with surprise.  
"What is this?" Chris asked. "I can't orb out."  
Bianca pressed his hand a bit stronger.  
Then another light appeared, and two Elders orbed in.  
"What do you want here?" Piper asked, worried that they maybe wanted Chris like in those memories she had seen.  
"We have to talk," one said to Chris.  
"About what?" he asked trying to sound confident, which he wasn't.  
"About what you've done," the other said.  
Piper walked between her son and the Elder: "Talk you can... but don't come closer."  
The first Elder smiled: "Don't be afraid, Piper... we won't hurt him."  
Piper frowned. Same as Chris and the others in the attic.  
"You did too much trouble with the time," the second Elder began to explain. "You changed too much, not only the fact that you helped a demon to become human."  
Cole was watching them fearful, but Phoebe took his hand. "I'll never let you go again," she whispered.  
"Usually this should be no problem but... you forced yourself to remember all that, all these versions of time," the Elder went on with a serious voice.  
Chris swallowed.  
"We don't know how you got the powers of an Elder, but you have them," he continued while Phoebe was lowering her eyes. She hoped he'd never find out that she was the one who wrote that spell...  
"And with that, to top it all, you forced your girl to remember a lot of that, too. And you brought her here, too."  
"And now?" Chris asked with fear and anger at the same time. "Will you clean out my existence to save the time, or...?"  
"Well we've wanted to do that," the first Elder said, "but there was no need to."  
Now everyone in the attic was looking at the two in confusion. 'Where shall that lead to,' Cole thought.  
"Why?" Chris asked wary, and a bit afraid of the answer.  
"Because you liberated yourself and your girl out of time... out of any time," the Elder said.  
And the other added: "You separated yourself from your other ego from this line of time, from every line of time... You can never go back to where you've come from. So it seems the universe healed himself that way."  
Chris and Bianca looked at the Elders with distrust... They couldn't believe that.  
"And Wyatt?" Piper asked.

& & & & &

"I haven't seen him, since he went out to take a breath... I wanted to give him some time," Leo said, afraid that Wyatt could notice if he lied.  
Wyatt turned his face to the city.  
"What has happened son? Please... just tell me," Leo said.  
"So that you can change it?" Wyatt asked back.  
"And were is your younger version?" he asked, ignoring his comment.  
"Don't worry about him, Dad, he is safe. Much safer than with you and mom. Barbas will never hurt him," Wyatt said with a sad voice.  
"How can you be so sure? He's..."  
"Evil?" Wyatt had turn his face back to his father and focused on him.  
Then he went on talking: "Barbas isn't that evil, he is my friend. He saved me when Gideon tried to kill me. Something you and mom have not been able to."

_

* * *

(Chapter 10 written by Belén and Chrissy.W.x and Dark Angel)_


	11. Chapter 11

**A Charmed Story - Part One:  
Saving The Future Over And Over Again  
Chapter 11**

Leo was speechless, so shocked and startled by the news. Gideon? His mentor? He had been like his own father...  
"It cannot be, Wyatt..."  
"That's it!" he yelled, furiously, "that's what I mean! He did, he tried to kill me once and again and again, but you... You were too blind to see that! Barbas saved me, Barbas helped me while you just kept saying Gideon was the paragon of all good, that he couldn't be evil!"  
Leo stared at him paralyzed by the surprise and terror, fearing his son more than ever before, while the latter continued yelling.  
"You see now what I mean? What I meant all the time? There's no good-evil fight, there's only power! The one who has the power wins, period!"  
"Wyatt, stop it, listen to me... "  
There were tears in Wyatt's face. Was that the first time Leo saw his adult son crying? Maybe this meant something... Maybe the adult one had already been saved from his madness, and could now help with his baby-version.  
"I can't! You didn't listen to me! You didn't realize the evil was good, and the good was evil! And I AM the power! The twice blessed! I'm over them both!"  
"No you aren't, you know that. And you're good, want it or not. And you are only willing to help us, to help your brother, and to help yourself, that's why you have finally decided to tell me all these things," said Leo in a calmed voice as he approached Wyatt.  
"No, you'll never see I am right... Gideon wanted to kill me... He, who was supposed to protect us all... You won't believe me..."  
"I do, son..." said Leo, patting his shoulder carefully. "I do. We'll get over this together, as a family... But first, you have to bring your little self here. Barbas is a demon, he only wants to use you, to get advantage thanks to you, because he knew your worst fear was being alone. But you aren't alone anymore, Wyatt. WE are with you, YOUR family. So do what I say, please, and then we'll find Gideon..."  
Wyatt had hugged his father and was crying in a lot of pain. "And kill him dad... kill him."  
Leo was shocked by these words. He couldn't really believe his son. Gideon... he had been his mentor... But he couldn't say that to him, not now he had won him back and knew his disbelief in the future was going to separate them from each other. What if he was right? They could just set a trap for him and see what he did...  
The Elder just hugged him back tightly, moved by his son's sobs. He, the most powerful being on earth... was crying like a child.

& & & & &

The Elders looked at each other meaningfully.  
"Wyatt... He won't be a problem. "  
Chris raised an eyebrow: "Do you mean he can go back to the future? You're tricking us out, aren't you?"  
One of the Elders shook his head: "No, it's... You and the girl know all about the other lives, there's no future for you because you lived in all of them. As I said before, you're both out of time. You have to stay. But Wyatt has only one memory; thanks God you didn't cast that spell on him..."  
"And?" continued Chris advancing towards them. "How do you intend to send him back? Trapping him in a cage? Or making him sleep?" He was being sarcastic, the way only he knew.  
The Elder that spoke the most, stared at the boy significantly:  
"Exactly... Making him sleep..."  
Chris opened his eyes widely, and was about to say something, but he just stopped. He looked at the others, but they seemed all very pensive to notice his freaked look. Chris would have sworn he had seen that Elder before... he didn't know where, but he had.  
Suddenly, he knew... He swallowed. He still could feel the pain in his stomach, when the sharp cold blade stabbed him. He could see how his brother was kidnapped by that traitor, without him being able to do anything, just die... He could see Leo's eyes when he exhaled his last breath on his arms, unable to hold on, unable to keep to his promise.  
'Don't give up Chris' - 'You either...'  
"So?" said the Elder, making him come back to reality. "We need you to find the two versions as soon as possible. We'll help you to finish with this."  
Chris startled. He hadn't heard if anyone had said something else before. He had just fallen into his own memories... One of the many ends his mission had had... One of his many deaths.  
So had they go back to the first evil again? Had he been given a second opportunity to fulfill what he failed to do the last time? Now, he had to stop Gideon. He HAD to.  
"Honey, are you fine?" asked Bianca, suddenly.  
Chris turned to her for a second. Then he looked away again.  
"Yes.. yes, I'm fine," he answered absent-minded.  
"I think they're right, Chris... We can help them send Wyatt to the future," intervened Piper.  
"Yeah... But..." said Chris, staring at the Elders, "what do we do with the evil that turns him?"  
The Elder looked at each other again. Then the first one began to speak: "Well, we think we found a way to trace that evil, we will find it soon..."  
"So? Do you?" Chris said a bit too loud...  
The sisters turned to him. Piper sent him an angry look. Her son should be happy that he was still alive... But what was he doing?  
Chris looked to Cole: "Can I talk to you, for a moment? Alone?"  
Cole frowned: "Sure but can't we do that later, I think Wy..."  
"If I'm going against him, I may not come back, and there is something I want to tell you."  
Cole nodded and went over to him knowing that there was more than he wanted to say in front of whoever.  
"But we should..." one Elder wanted to stop them.  
However Cole and Chris didn't react... they went out the attic and down the stairs.  
"What is so important, what shall I know?" Cole asked, after he was sure nobody had followed them.  
"I want to tell you who the evil is," Chris said with a strong and resolute voice.  
"What? You know that?" Cole asked.  
Chris nodded.  
"So... who is it?"  
"Gideon," Chris said.  
"Gideon?" Cole didn't know that name.  
"One of the Elders up there in the attic, the one with the brown hair," Chris explained.  
Cole staggered by hearing those news: "Oh my God, are you sure?"  
"I wouldn't tell you that if I wasn't."  
"And now?" Cole asked.  
"I have a plan," Chris said, "hopefully a good one. But first we have to send adult Wyatt back. He shall be in his time, when we finish that..."  
Cole nodded.  
"So, uncle," Chris went on, "go back there and try to warn them, one by one... But be careful... The Elders must not notice that... o.k.?"  
Cole nodded: "I'll do my best."  
"Thanks uncle," Chris said and orbed away.

& & & & &

Wyatt was still crying on the shoulder of his father. Chris had just orbed into that. A strange feeling came over him. He had never seen his brother like that.  
"Hello Wyatt," he said.  
Startled, his brother raised his head. "Chris," he whispered.  
Leo was afraid that Chris could do something wrong so he put himself between the brothers.  
"Chris your brother, he... he's back," Leo said, trying to find the right words, "but we have to save the little one... Cause..."  
"Gideon wants to kill him," Chris said suddenly.  
"You know that?"  
Chris nodded: "He is in the attic, with another Elder. That made me remember that he killed me once..." He still had his eyes on his brother who looked terrible... completely broken. And he felt that his own eyes began to fill with tears.  
"I'm sorry, Chris," Wyatt whispered.  
Chris laughed: "Forget it..."  
"Chris," Leo begged.  
"Were is the young one?" Chris asked trying to calm down his emotions.  
"With Barbas," Wyatt whispered.  
Chris nodded: "That's good, there he can stay for a while."  
"What?" Leo asked.  
"He is safe there," Chris explained, "Look I've always tried to fight the evil, but it's the good we have to fight... So why not using the evil for our own advantage? He is safe there, and more difficult to find for Gideon."  
Leo swallowed. He knew his son was right, but... It was crazy...  
"So what's your plan, little brother?" Wyatt asked, and brought the discussion back to the point.  
"First we bring you back to your time, it's better for you to be there, if we win." Wyatt nodded.  
"And then," Chris went on, "I'll kill Gideon, whatever it costs."  
"Shall that mean, I will have no little brother when I'm back home?" Wyatt asked and it seemed he was really fearful to lose him.  
"No," Leo said, " I will take care of that, you will have a brother."

& & & & &

Seconds later Leo, Chris and a seemingly unconscious Wyatt orbed into the attic.  
"Gideon, you?" asked Leo, trying to sound surprised and not the angry he was.  
"Leo, hadn't seen you for a long time... I heard you brought your son to my school a few times," the Elder answered with a smile.  
"I think this is not the time for conversation," Piper said.  
"Are you o.k., son?" she asked and went over to Chris. She hugged him while she whispered to his ear: "Cole informed us, hope you know what you're going to do."  
"I'm fine," Chris answered loud enough so that everyone could hear it.  
"So we should send Wyatt back, before he wakes up." the second Elder said.  
"By the way, how did you get him to end up like that?" Gideon asked.  
"I used a spell I used before," Chris answered without saying anything at all.  
The Elder just nodded.  
"Mom, could you have a look on him, if he's alright?" Chris asked.  
Piper nodded and got down next to him.  
Meanwhile Leo went over to the Elder and took them to prepare the time-portal.  
Piper was looking at his son with sorrow. Then suddenly he opened his eyes. At the same moment she felt the hand of her other son on her shoulder. And that was the only reason why she didn't scream.  
"I'm sorry mom," Wyatt whispered, "I hope someday you can forgive me."  
Piper was confused. She looked at Chris who nodded. Then she turned to Wyatt again and whispered: "I already have..."  
Wyatt smiled and closed his eyes again.  
"We are ready," said Leo.  
Seconds later they pushed Wyatt through the portal, back to his new future.

& & & & &

Barbas was pacing all over the lair, impatient. The baby was weeping and calling his mom, and the adult version didn't come back till now. Something wasn't going on fine...  
All of a sudden, he heard the voice of his Master pronouncing his name. He should go and check.  
"You just don't move," he said, before shimmering. But when he was in the middle of the dark smoke, he just reappeared again. 'Adult Wyatt would get mad if he discovers I have left the baby alone!' He took the child on his arms feeling somehow stupid, just like a baby-sitter, and shimmered to the manor's basement.  
There, he left the child alone and went upstairs cloaked, trying to sense adult Wyatt. His voice had come from there, he was sure. However, he wasn't there anymore! Would it be possible that the Charmed Ones, or the Elder, had finally killed him? Where did the voice come from, then? He didn't have much time to think.  
Even though he was cloaked, they must have felt he was there, because there was a trap and he had just fallen on it.  
"We got him!" cried Leo, feigning Wyatt's voice. Barbas was inside a cage of crystals.  
"Where's MY son!" cried Piper, threatening with blowing him up.  
"You should know better..." said Barbas cockily.  
Leo closed his eyes and then looked at his son. Chris nodded, as Leo made a signal that he should go to the basement.  
Then, he step backwards to be able to orb unnoticed, but Bianca saw what he was going to do, and took his hand before he left: "I'm with you on this, remember?"  
The sisters and Leo were just in front of Chris, and opposite the two Elders, so that they could not realize what he had done.  
"So..." started Gideon, looking at the girls wonderingly, "You think this is the evil that took him?"  
"Perhaps. But he surely took him," answered Phoebe, with a defiant look in her eyes. Gideon smiled.  
"Yes, if he left the little baby in the Underworld, who knows what evil could have turned him there..." he had not finished speaking, when he started to choke, and fainted.  
"What the hell?" Paige ran towards Gideon, and tried to awake him  
What is going on? The other Elder kneeled down and started to heal his fellow. Leo did the same, while Piper and Phoebe just threw at Barbas the potion they had prepared for him. They had all been feigning, they knew where Wyatt was. Safe with Chris and Bianca... But they hadn't killed Gideon. Not yet, so what had just happened?

& & & & &

Chris and Bianca reappeared in the basement, and the boy rushed towards the crying little child, worried and relieved at the same time. He was ok...  
Chris hugged him lovingly: "Everything's gonna be alright, brother. We're gonna kill that son of a b..."  
"Chris..." Bianca had kept behind, and looked around herself worried, "I feel something wrong here..."  
Chris frowned. "What do you mean?" he said as he put the baby on the floor and turned to look at his fiancé.  
But he hadn't finished speaking, when he was thrown against a wall.  
"Chris!" exclaimed Bianca, running to him. Gideon showed himself, near the baby. "Oh God... What did you do to them?" she asked distressed.  
Gideon smirked as he approached Wyatt: "I didn't hurt them, if that's what you mean... I'm an Elder..." And at the same time he said so, he made an athame appear on his hand.  
"Noo!" cried Chris, throwing him telekinetically against the furniture on the other side of the room.  
Time flew... He had to save Wyatt. He stood up as quickly as he could, seeing how Gideon disappeared again, and ran to Wyatt. Bianca didn't move. She felt something. She could feel something very wrong there... She was about to get Wyatt, but then she had a feeling...  
She turned to her boyfriend and cried: "Chris, watch out!" Before finishing this, she disappeared and reformed next to Chris, pushing him aside. At that moment, Gideon reappeared stabbing the air with his athame. He couldn't do much, Bianca hit his head strongly, and Gideon fainted before disappearing.  
Chris looked at her, with his eyes wide opened, shocked. Gideon would have stabbed him but Bianca had just saved him... As he had thought before... It was her the only one capable to help him to fulfill the mission.  
"Dad!" he cried.  
Leo orbed there as fast as he could.  
"Take Wyatt. Gideon tried to kill us both."  
Leo frowned, but obeyed, and they all orbed to the attic.  
"He has awakened, and his head bleeds," said the other Elder, as he healed the traitor.  
"He was here all the time..." said Leo.  
"I think he astral-projected..." added Bianca.  
"That... that child must die... " Gideon was mumbling.  
Chris approached him, with his eyes burning with fury.  
"Chris..." murmured Piper.  
He just knelt down, took the athame that had been about to kill him, and with tears running down his face, he stabbed the Elder. His cry was terrible, and all the family was shocked.  
"Take your own medicine, you bastard!" said Chris, with a strange voice, "You'll never kill anyone of my family. NEVER!"  
His hand trembled, and let go off the athame, he was crying so badly... Cole, Leo and Bianca went to him, and hugged him. It was the end.  
Piper had taken little Wyatt on her arms and tried to calm him down, while the sisters looked at the other Elder. He was shocked. He didn't know what to say...  
"I... I didn't even imagine what he was up to, Leo. He wanted to kill this... baby!"  
Leo nodded.  
"You can be sure I will cover you all," he looked at Chris, sadly, and orbed away.  
Piper hugged Chris when the others let her do it. He was shivering and sobbing.  
"You did it, son. You did it... You have saved Wyatt."  
The child chuckled, and made Chris raise his eyes. Everyone was smiling at him, lovingly and pitifully.  
Suddenly, little Wyatt orbed to his arms. "Kis," he said with a childish voice, meaning 'Chris', actually.  
Chris couldn't help laughing. He hugged the baby tightly, still crying and laughing at the same time. He couldn't believe it... He had just saved him.

* * *

_(Chapter 11 written by Belén and Chrissy.W.x)_

* * *

**_Alright... That's the end of Part 1... We hope you've enjoyed reading it... Next week we'll start with "A Charmed Story - Part Two"... So stay tuned..._**


End file.
